Against The Fairy Law
by Sakura Zala
Summary: SECUELA DE FAIRY TAIL SNOW FAIRY, Aún y cuando Juvia se sacrificó por el bienestar de sus hijos, las hadas han regresado reclamando lo que se supone había sido pagado y la batalla entre Fairy Tail y Fairy Folk se desata...
1. Las Hadas Vienen

-En el momento que te enteras que vas a ser padre, miles de sentimientos se entremezclan en tu garganta, como si toda la emoción que jamás has expresado a lo largo de la vida, hubiera estado retenida dentro de tu corazón hasta ese momento… Y con el paso del tiempo, la espera se vuelve implacable, pero al mismo tiempo feliz… no puedes borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mientras inventas platillos idiotas… como el chocochile recubierto de queso…

Tocar el vientre de su madre y sentir que se mueve hacia tu mano… como si dijera… "Yo también quiero conocerte"… y cuando al fin lo haces… te das cuenta que tiene tu mismo color de cabello… y unos ojos iguales a los de ella…

Ella… quien al irse se llevó una parte de mí… pero al ver a mis hijos… puedo verla… significa entonces que ella sigue aquí…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 1 "Las hadas vienen"**

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, más unos cuantos más… Es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Y Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes.**

**Han pasado 5 años, desde el terrible incidente en que Fairy Tail tuvo una serie de arduas batallas contra el Gremio oscuro de Royal Court, quienes buscaban apoderarse del mago legendario Snow Fairy, quien después de mucha investigación, se llegó a la suposición que sería un hijo nacido de un mago de hielo y una maga de agua… que se da de generación en generación en todos los mundos mágicos. Como resultado de la batalla, muchas vidas resultaron afectadas… **

**El hijo de Juvia y Gray finalmente nació, dando la sorpresa que en lugar de ser un solo bebé, fueron dos, un par de gemelos de distintos sexos, pero sumamente parecidos, a quienes al nacer, una extraña entidad reclamó… y para proteger a su familia, Juvia decidió hacer un intercambio de su vida por la de su hijo, desapareciendo desde ese entonces de la vida de Fiore. **

**Sin embargo, a pesar de perder a su amada, el mago de hielo ganó un nuevo amigo, el Snow Fairy de la generación pasada, Cyan, se ha mudado al gremio de Fairy Tail, al reconocer que a pesar de la discontinuidad del tiempo entre su mundo y este, es el verdadero padre de Gray.**

**Por su parte, Natsu y Lucy se casaron y aunque en la última batalla, la técnica final utilizada por Happy, les hiciera pensar que no volvería, terminó por hacerlo, demostrando con esto, que efectivamente es un mago de Fairy Tail, perteneciente al equipo más poderoso del gremio. Ahora ayuda a Natsu a cuidar de su pequeño hijo, quien nació un año después de los incidentes, siempre y cuando Lucy esté cerca para evitar los incendios.**

**Así la vida siguió… y Erza, la nueva maestra del gremio, es cada vez más estricta…**

**LA MONTAÑA –CASA DE NATSU, LUCY, HAPPY Y HARU.**

-¡Igneel!, ¡¿Igneel dónde estás?, -se escuchan los gritos del Salamander, provenientes del interior de la montaña. Camina mirando en todas direcciones y se cruza de brazos, -a este paso nunca lo voy a encontrar…

-Yo creo que si no nos damos prisa, Lucy va a sacarnos los ojos…, -vuela a su lado Happy.

-¡¿Eh?, ¿Pero por qué dices eso?... no creo que ella llegara a esos extremos…, además, Igneel debe estar cerca, ¡Bieeeeen!, ¡Sigamos buscándoloooo!, -prácticamente no hizo caso a las advertencias del exceed.

Lucy, quien venía caminando de vuelta, con el niño en brazos, se para en seco al escuchar los gritos de su esposo. -¿Nat…su?..., -el pequeño de cabellera rosa y ojos café también fija su mirada en la dirección en que se escuchó la voz de su padre.

Momentos después la figura del mago de fuego se hizo presente ante ellos, -¡Lucy!, ¡Si tu ya habías encontrado a Igneel, ¿por qué me hiciste salir a buscarlo?, -se queja mientras se rasca el cuello bajo la bufanda.

Ante su comentario los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron, -¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO LE LLAMES ASÍ!, -lo derriba con una patada y queda con el pie sobre su pecho, -¡SU NOMBRE ES HARU!, ¡CON RAZÓN EL NIÑO NO TE HACE CASO!, ¡DESDE AHORA NO VOLVERÁS A LLAMARLE ASÍ!, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?

-Eh… aye…, -cierra los ojos, entonces Lucy sigue caminando dejándolo ahí tirado.

-Yo te lo dije… ella ha adquirido una fuerza increíble… va a sacarnos los ojos…, -insiste Happy.

-Igneel…, -llora a mares Natsu, aún sin levantarse.

-oye… Natsu…, -se queda a su lado Happy, esperando que se recupere. -¿estás bien?...

-¡Apresúrate que tenemos que ir al gremio!, -le grita Lucy desde más adelante, -¡Y después a las compras!

-Aye Sra…, -se levanta y camina tras de ella.

=000=

La oscuridad… el lugar entero no puede distinguirse en resolución por la completa oscuridad, el sonido de una gota de agua cayendo es lo único que existe, se estrella contra el piso, y de ella una neblina tenue se desprende, ahora se ve la oscuridad y aquel pequeño rastro de colorido que va creciendo poco a poco.

-Esa es… la ley…, -el sonido de una voz femenina llama la atención.

=000=

**EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

-¡¿Y qué más pasó después?, -pregunta un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabellos negros azulados, estaba sentado sobre la plataforma del bar, ya que las sillas eran demasiado altas para él y su hermana, la pequeña de largos cabellos negros azulados sujetos en dos coletas a su lado.

-Pues…, -empieza a poner cara de misterio Mira, quien seca unas jarras y las coloca al otro lado del estante, -les diré que eso es un secreto, -sonríe.

-¡¿Quée?, -hacen pucheo los dos e inflan las mejillas inconformes.

-Que mala eres tía Mira no nos puedes dejar así… ¡Tú eres la única que nos cuenta esas maravillosas historias!, -cierra los puños emocionado el niño.

-Ara… pero también puedes preguntarle a tu papá…, -lo mira extrañado Mirajane.

-Azu-nii-chan tiene razón…, -interviene la niña, -Papi…, -su rostro se deprimió un poco al no saber como decirle a la peliblanca lo que sentía.

Para ese momento, cual sintieran la presencia recién llegada, abren grandes los ojos y voltean a la entrada.

-pero que buena percepción tienen, parece que su papá ya volvió del trabajo al que salió ayer, -les sonríe Mira y tomando a cada uno, los baja de la plataforma en que los había subido.

Al aterrizar en el piso, ambos niños salen corriendo en busca del recién llegado. Atrapándolo uno en cada pierna, por lo que el hombre coloca una mano sobre cada pequeña cabeza, -Gracias Mira…, -la observa con la acostumbrada seriedad que ha adquirido.

-Descuida, sabes que me encanta estar con Azur-kun y Zelestine-chan, pero Gray… ¿no quieres algo de beber?, luces algo cansado…

-No… gracias, dile a Erza que luego entrego el informe del trabajo, -dice sin más y se da la vuelta, ante su actitud Mira sólo lo mira comprensiva o hasta lastimera…

-¡Adiós Tía Mira!, -regresa a la realidad al escuchar la voz de los niños, quienes ya tomados de las manos de Gray, se despiden con la que tienen libre.

-¡Adiós!, -se despide también con la mano y una sonrisa, para luego bajar ambas cosas al perderlos de vista.

-¿cómo estaba?, -se asoma entonces Erza, -escuché su voz pero… he hablado tantas veces con él que creo que esta vez lo agarraría a golpes…

-Aunque han pasado algunos años ya… creo que lo que le pasó, seguirá afectándolo por mucho tiempo más Erza…, a decir verdad… a mi misma me cuesta trabajo no verlo sentado en una de las mesas junto a Juvia…

Mientras caminan hacia su casa, la pequeña sonríe al ver la mano de su padre agarrar su manita, como si la conexión que le brindara ese momento, la hiciera partícipe de su poder, que según ella era inmenso, su figura imponente, tan alto y guapo, la hacía sentir sin duda muy protegida. Mientras el niño también lo observa, cual se preguntara que tanto había en la cabeza de Gray… ¿qué tanto pensaba, para querer estar solo tanto tiempo?...

El Fullbuster parece percatarse de sus miradas por lo que sin notarlo se pone un poco nervioso. Pero sigue caminando, hasta que llega un punto en que no resiste más.

-¡¿Qué?, -se detiene y los mira a cada uno, asustándolos, por lo que se sueltan de él y se miran entre ellos. Extrañado por la reacción de sus hijos se agacha ante ellos y los mira más tranquilo, -No pasa nada…, -les brinda las manos nuevamente y aunque un poco dudosos, vuelvan a agarrarse de él.

_-a veces me cuesta demasiado trabajo saber como reaccionar… Juvia…_

Aún algo nerviosa por la situación, Zelestine, trata de encontrar algo que decir que apacigue las tenciones, -¡Sabes Papi!, -llama entonces la atención de Gray, quien voltea a verla. –Tía Mira… nos dijo que quizás veías algo chulo en tu viaje… ¿lo viste?

-No vi nada…, -responde simplemente, por lo que la niña guarda silencio y baja el rostro pensando que quizás había hablado de más.

-Tía Mira dijo… que habías ido al… ¿bosque?... un bosque…, -se queda pensando en el nombre Azur.

-El bosque de lluvia, -completa la frase el mago de hielo.

-¿Juvia?..., -abre grandes los ojos la niña, -ese bosque… se llama igual a mamá.

-¿Eh?, -se extraña Gray por la mención, -¿por qué dices eso?...

-Tía Erza… me dijo que el nombre de mami, significa llover… ¿no?, -parpadea esperando la respuesta de su padre.

-Y hablando de llover…, -mira su manita el niño, una gota, dos gotas… que inmediatamente creció a una pequeña llovizna.

-¡Rayos!, -los tomó a ambos en brazos y emprendió camino a paso ligero hacia su casa.

=000=

La oscuridad… el lugar entero no puede distinguirse en resolución por la completa oscuridad, el sonido de una gota de agua cayendo es lo único que existe, se estrella contra el piso, y de ella una neblina tenue se desprende, ahora se ve la oscuridad y aquel pequeño rastro de colorido que va creciendo poco a poco.

-Esa es… la ley…, -el sonido de una voz femenina llama la atención.

-La ley…, -repite la voz de Juvia.

-La ley de las hadas…, -sigue la voz primera. –Finalmente llegó el momento de la resurrección…

=000=

Para esos momentos la lluvia ya había arreciado, los niños aguardaban parados al lado de su padre, mientras éste abría la puerta de la casa, pero al abrirla…, las pupilas rodeadas por el iris grisáceo del Fullbuster mayor se dilataron y su boca se abrió asustada al ver lo que se encontraba dentro, parecía ser la misma figura que vio ese día…, los pequeños se cegaron por un momento con la iluminación que emitía lo que sea que estuviera dentro de su casa, por lo que Gray cerró la puerta de golpe y tomándolos a ambos nuevamente se echó a correr aún y cuando el cielo parecía iba a caerse a correntadas de agua.

-¡Papi!, -se asustan los niños, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Gray.

-¡_Las__hadas!,__¡Las__hadas__vienen!,__-_iba tan perdido en ese pensamiento que no notó el momento en que entró en un gran charco, por lo que se desliza y cae con ambos niños al suelo.

-¡¿Papi qué pasa?,, ughhhh…., -está a punto de romper en llanto la pequeña por lo que se aferra al cuello de su padre con sus bracitos.

-¿Papi?, -lo mira con ojos temblorosos el niño.

Gray trata de recobrar la compostura, al ver que hasta sus hijos están asustados, pero al levantar la mirada, la figura del hada está frente a él al otro lado del charco.

-No… otra vez no…, -baja la mirada sumamente asustado y aferrando los pequeños cuerpos de sus hijos a él, los abraza y ellos a él.

-Es la ley…, -repite una vez más el ser recién aparecido. –Entrégame al hada de nieve… ¿cuál de los dos es?..., -voltea hacia cada niño.

Continuará…

**-Oye Natsu, se dice que las hadas nunca han sido vistas…, -habla Happy**

**-MM… si, pero una apareció frente a Gray, -responde Natsu.**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que Gray es especial?, ¡Es más especial que tú!**

**-¡¿Pero de dónde sacas eso?**

**-Pues… es de suponerse…**

**-Bueno… Gray nunca ha visto un dragón, -se defiende**

**-¡Oh!, ¡Entonces pongamos a pelear al dragón contra un hada!**

**-¡Eso no tiene nada que veeer!**

**Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law, capítulo 2 "La sagrada muerte blanca", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, bueno, jeje aprovechando los descansos, avancé y pude terminar el primer capítulo, espero les guste!, cualquier sugerencia, reclamo o tomatazo déjenlo en el review!

Ya ne!


	2. La sagrada muerte blanca

-En el momento que te enteras que vas a ser padre, miles de sentimientos se entremezclan en tu garganta, como si toda la emoción que jamás has expresado a lo largo de la vida, hubiera estado retenida dentro de tu corazón hasta ese momento… Y con el paso del tiempo, la espera se vuelve implacable, pero al mismo tiempo feliz… no puedes borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mientras inventas platillos idiotas… como el chocochile recubierto de queso…

Tocar el vientre de su madre y sentir que se mueve hacia tu mano… como si dijera… "Yo también quiero conocerte"… y cuando al fin lo haces… te das cuenta que tiene tu mismo color de cabello… y unos ojos iguales a los de ella…

Ella… quien al irse se llevó una parte de mí… pero al ver a mis hijos… puedo verla… significa entonces que ella sigue aquí… y me ayudará a protegerlos…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 2 "La sagrada muerte blanca"**

**-Anteriormente****en****Fairy****Tail****Against,****-** La voz de Mira.

-¡Las hadas!, ¡Las hadas vienen!,_-_corre Gray tan perdido en ese pensamiento que no notó el momento en que entró en un gran charco, por lo que se desliza y cae con ambos niños al suelo.

-¡¿Papi qué pasa?... ughhhh…., -está a punto de romper en llanto la pequeña por lo que se aferra al cuello de su padre con sus bracitos.

-¿Papi?, -lo mira con ojos temblorosos el niño.

Gray trata de recobrar la compostura, al ver que hasta sus hijos están asustados, pero al levantar la mirada, la figura del hada está frente a él al otro lado del charco.

-No… otra vez no…, -baja la mirada sumamente asustado y aferrando los pequeños cuerpos de sus hijos a él, los abraza y ellos a él.

-Es la ley…, -repite una vez más el ser recién aparecido. –Entrégame al hada de nieve… ¿cuál de los dos es?..., -voltea hacia cada niño.

-**¡Han****pasado****5****años,****desde****la****última****vez****que****se****vió****un****hada****aparecer****y****ahora****nuevamente****una****está****frente****a****Gray!**, -Informa Lucy

**-No****creo****que****sea****un****hada****madrina****… ****o****puede****que****si,****después****de****todo****quiere****a****los****niños,****-**Piensa Happy

**-¿Entonces****quiere****tener****hijos****para****ella?,****¿es****eso?,****-**se sorprende Natsu

**-¡De****ninguna****manera****puede****ser****eso!,****-**les regaña Lucy

0===0

-¡¿Qué?, -le grita tratando de mantener su estabilidad, -¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, ¡Mis hijos no irán a ninguna parte!, -los abraza con fuerza, -Juvia… su madre, hizo un intercambio por ellos hace 5 años…, ¡No tienen derecho!

-Un simple mortal no va a hablarle de lo que puede hacer o no a un hada, ¡Es la ley!, -repite intimidante.

-¿La…ley?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Gray, -¿qué ley?...

**Mientras todo esto ocurría, un aviso ha llegado al gremio de Fairy Tail.**

-¡Erza-sama!, ¡Erza-sama!, ¡Otra vez!, ¡Los habitantes de las colonias que se encuentran en el camino que cursa más allá del puente, están perturbados!, ¡Reportan a un hombre que está gritando como loco debajo de la lluvia!, ¡Tiene consigo a dos niños pequeños!, ¡Ellos dicen que es Gray-sama!, pero no me consta…, -reporta Allen, el hijo de Alzack y Bisca, quien venía empapado, aún y cuando llevaba un poncho que le cubría de la tormenta.

-¿Qué dices?..., -se queda extrañada la maestra.

-Erza…, -la mira preocupada Mira.

-Voy por él y lo traeré aquí, -informa mientras se coloca la gabardina, -¡Por favor Mirajane calienta un poco de leche!, -sale por la puerta, guiada por Allen.

-Maestro… ya es la cuarta vez que le sucede eso…, -voltea hacia Makarov la peliblanca, ya que aunque retirado, el mago, sigue viviendo con sus hijos del gremio.

-¿Acaso crees que Gray se volvió loco?..., -la observa el maestro.

-Yo…, -entrecierra los ojos la hermana de Lisanna y lo observa perturbada.

-¡Si loco siempre ha estado!, -se empina su jarra de sake, por lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza a Mira y la hace perder el equilibrio por un segundo.

-¡No es momento para hacer ese tipo de bromas!, -aprieta los puños y los párpados molesta.

-Puede que las alucinaciones que tiene Gray… no lo sean en realidad… puede que efectivamente sólo él observe a esa hada…, así como sucedió el día en que se llevaron a Juvia…, pero me preocupa… que esos rumores lleguen a oídos del concejo de magos…

-¿Cree que el concejo tome cartas en el asunto?... ¿pero qué podrían hacer?, si Gray no es el culpable de nada de eso, -está aún más preocupada la diabla.

-Ellos podrían tomarlo como una especie de sacrilegio… es decir… no se ha visto un hada en miles de años… ¿Y hay una que se le aparece en repetidas ocasiones a él?, seguramente lo encerrarían diagnosticándole demencia…

-¡¿Qué?, -tiemblan los ojos de Mira y dejando a Makarov de lado, voltea hacia la estantería de vasos, donde toma en sus manos un par de pequeñas tazas y las observa, el recuerdo de los gemelos bebiendo de ellas y sonriéndole le viene a la mente. -¿Qué sería de ellos si se llevaran también a Gray?...

0===0

-¡Te estoy diciendo que ella estaba ahí!, -El mago de hielo insiste en señalar el preciso lugar en el que hace minutos el hada estaba parada al otro lado del charco, se notaba que por la desesperación incluso había derramado unas lágrimas. Aún está sentado en el suelo en medio de la tormenta, pero Erza ha tomado a los niños y cubriéndolos con su sombrilla se los ha encomendado a Allen.

-Por favor Gray… vámonos de aquí, incluso te puedes enfermar y que decir de tus hijos, ¡Han estado todo este rato bajo la lluvia!, -se agacha junto a él la peliroja y tomándolo por el rostro trata de ser escuchada.

-¿Tú no me crees verdad?..., -la mira decepcionado, -ya no me crees…, -baja la mirada al sentirse más solitario aún, por lo que se levanta del piso y camina directo hacia Allen.

-Gray-sama…, -lo mira también perturbado el chico de cabellos verdes alrededor de 9 años

Tras mirarlo a él, baja la mirada hacia sus pequeños, nota como la respiración de ambos se ha tornado irregular, por lo que frunce el seño y se arrodilla frente a ellos. -¿Vamos al gremio?..., -trata de incluso de sonreírles un poco por lo menos, -seguramente Tía Mira tendrá algo delicioso de comer, ¿sí?

-Yo…, cual no pudiera controlar más su llanto, los iris azulados del pequeño se volvieron en lagunas, -quiero ir a mi casa…, -y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre su pecho y lo abrazó, con esto los ojos del Fullbuster se abrieron grandes y abrazando también al niño pudo notar como temblaba del frío.

Zelestine, cual sintiera el mismo sentimiento que motivaba a su hermano, empezó a sentirse agobiada también y su respiración se tornó acelerada y superficial.

-…bien, bien, -agarra también a la niña de la manita y halándola hacia él la abraza, -iremos a casa

-No…, -se separa ya más tranquilo Azur, -vamos al gremio papi…

-¿Ah?..., ¿y la casa?..., -no comprende el padre

-Es que Papi… en la casa no hay nada de comer… no hay cereal…, -se apena un poco con la confesión.

-¿cereal?..., -parpadea Gray.

-Como si no supieras que es lo único que comen este par, -llega a pararse frente a ellos finalmente Erza.

_Han pasado tantos años, en los que hemos estado juntos y aún así no los conozco ni un poco…_

La pequeña se lleva una mano al pecho, tratando de controlar su respiración cierra los ojos, pero no lo logra y en su intento parece empeorar y como si la falta de aire se volviera inminente empezó a toser y una especie de chillido acompañaba su respiración.

-¡Zelly!, -suelta al otro pequeño para poder sostenerla el pelinegro, al hacerlo percibe inmediatamente como las fuerzas de la niña se esfuman y sintiéndose rodeada por los brazos de su padre, pierde la conciencia, lo que de inmediato asustó a los otros 4 presentes.

A lo lejos… entre las colinas, la presencia de la lluvia se va perdiendo de vista… mientras es reemplazada por los copos de nieve que empiezan a caer por toda Magnolia.

-Con que es así como la desatas… la sagrada muerte blanca…, -observa la nieve caer de a poco, aquella misma hada misteriosa.

Como si construyera un muro de miles de millones de pequeños ladrillos, cada centímetro de la nieve fue cayendo uno sobre otro, hasta decorar completamente el lugar de blanco, tal y como es el color de la flor de su nombre y así… llegó la noche.

-¡Caballito!, ¡Caballito!, -se escuchan los gritos y rizas divertidas de los niños, en especial de Haru, quien ahora está montado sobre la espalda de su padre, mientras hace las veces de animal de 4 patas en el suelo.

-¡No Igneel!, ¡Soy un dragón!, ¡Mira!, ¡AHHHHH!, -una llamarada salió de su boca.

-¿Eh?…, ¡Caballitooo! Jooo…, -llora a mares el niño al ver que su caballito escupía fuego…

-¡Natsu!, -le regaña Lucy desde el bar, donde se encontraba sentada platicando con Mirajane, la mirada asesina lo impactó de golpe.

-Aye…, -baja la cabeza resignado.

Azur, quien estaba sentado en una pequeña mesita junto a su hermana, observa la escena y luego dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia su leche, y le da un sorbo.

-¡jajajaja!, ¡Azu-nii-chan es un anciano!, -se ríe abiertamente la niña de largos cabellos negros azulados.

-¿Anciano?, -parpadea el pequeño, sin notar la presencia del bigote de leche que le ha quedado.

-No es que ser un anciano sea tan malo…, -se acerca a ellos Makarov y se sienta en la otra silla que estaba libre.

-Oji-san…, -lo reciben ambos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?, -pregunta el maestro dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zelly, mientras recuerda el susto que se llevó a ver a Erza casi derrumbar la puerta de la entrada del Gremio, para darle paso a Gray de que entrara con la niña inconsciente en brazos.

-si…, -se apena y encoge de hombros.

-Me alegra mucho que Wendy estuviera en esos momentos, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, -le aconseja, cuando le llama la atención, que Azur sigue mirando en la dirección de Natsu.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?, -le pregunta sabio el viejo.

-¡¿Eh?, -se sorprende al ser traído de vuelta a la realidad el pequeño. -…no…, -no sabe como responder.

-MUY BIEN, -se para sobre la mesa el maestro, pero al ver que no llamaba mucho la atención, se subió en otra de las más altas. -¡PONGANME MUCHA ATENCIÓN TODOS!, ¡AUNQUE YO YA NO SEA EL MAESTRO OFICIAL!, ¡AÚN PUEDO ESTABLECER LOS EVENTOS!

-¡¿EHHHHHH?, -se asombra todo el público, -¡¿Y ahora qué se le habrá ocurrido?, -una gota global se apodera del lugar.

-¡MAÑANA TENDREMOS LA GRAN CARRERA DE CABALLOS HUMANOS DE FAIRY TAIL!, ¡UNA CARRERA SIN ESQUIES EN LA GRAN COLINA!

-¡¿EHHHHHHHH?

-¡QUIEN LLEGUE DE ÚLTIMO TENDRÁ EL CASTIGOO! De… "Eso"…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, -el grito espantado de la comunidad.

-¡Qué bieeen!, ¡Una carrera!, ¡teníamos tiempo sin participar en un evento!, -se emociona Natsu.

-Por lo que se ve, será otra gran idea loca del maestro, -le da otro sorbo a su café Lucy.

-Lo que más me gusta es que como todos los magos del gremio participarán…, -empieza la frase Mira.

-¡¿Eh?, ¡Espera!, ¡¿Yo también?, ¡AHHH!, ¡¿qué voy a hacer?, ¡Y yo que pensaba que me había librado de "ESO" para siempre!, -se lleva las manos al rosto horrorizada.

Su reacción le sacó una gotita a Mira, -yo hablaba de Gray… piénsalo, él tendrá que participar, va a ser una buena oportunidad, para que se despeje la mente un poco.

-Sí… tienes razón… oye, hablando de él, ¿dónde está?, -lo busca en todas direcciones con la mirada y no lo ve.

-Pues… esta tarde pasaron cosas… y dijo que no se sentía muy bien…

-¿cosas?..., -se interesa la rubia, -¿No me digas qué… otra vez?..., -se preocupa la esposa de Natsu.

Adentro, en las habitaciones, un joven mago de hielo se encontraba recostado de lado sobre la cama, mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando la nieve que caía por la ventana, como de costumbre había perdido su camisa y no parecía importarle.

-¿Cuál de los dos es?...¿eh?..., -piensa en la pregunta que le hizo el hada.

-No es bueno pensar demasiado en las mismas cosas, -se escucha entonces la voz de Erza, del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Erza?... por favor, déjame solo, -responde simplemente, por lo que Erza se molesta y sacándole llave a la habitación entra y lo primero que hace es cachetearlo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Esa es la pregunta que yo te he hecho durante todos estos años!, -entonces baja un poco los ánimos y se sienta a su lado en la cama, -Gray… tal vez… yo no lo aparente pero… sé perfectamente bien como te sientes… que no es nada fácil sólo no pensar en eso y dejar que la vida siga, sabiendo que en algún lugar… el amor de tu vida sigue con vida…

-Erza…, -se sorprende por sus palabras.

-Pero ella ya no está… y tú sigues aquí… necesitas estar aquí para la gente que te necesita…, -sin pensarlo le toma la mano y aprieta fuerte con estas palabras.

-Te equivocas…, Juvia sigue aquí…, no sólo porque esté dentro de mi corazón…, -con tan solo mencionar esa frase los ojos se le hicieron lágrimas, -sino… porque algo pasó… no sé que fue… pero ellos no la tienen… de lo contrario… ¿Por qué vendrían a reclamar a los niños?... ¡No han dejado de perseguirme!, -se lleva las manos a los mechones delanteros de su cabeza y los arrastra hacia atrás, -¡¿Y yo cómo rayos les digo a mis hijos que quien sabe que cosa los está siguiendo?, ¡Que lo único que podemos hacer es escapar!

Al caer en la desesperación, es abrazado intempestivamente por la Escarlet, quien incluso pasa su mano por los mechones de cabello negro azulado, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero llenándose ella del mismo sentimiento miserable que tenía. Al permanecer sus cuerpos juntos, parece que no se detienen a pensar que jamás habían estado tan cerca, él rodea su espalda y cintura buscando consuelo, mientras ella acaricia sus cabellos y su mano hace contacto con la piel de su espalda. Se separan un momento y se miran extrañados por la situación, pero aún sin quedar no muy lejos del otro, cual la atracción de la soledad se infiltrara en el aire que respiran y se comparta entre sus alientos, el magnetismo los junta en un beso cruel, que les provoca derramar las lágrimas contenidas a ambos, al juntar sus labios con el otro, aún conscientes de lo que están haciendo, ya que se miran entre si perturbados entre un beso y el siguiente, Titania termina por derrumbar al Ice Maker sobre la cama y coloca sus manos sobre las caderas cubiertas por aquel pantalón negro, mientras lo observa profunda a los ojos, cual buscara en ellos la respuesta sobre si lo que hace está bien o mal…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, capítulo 3 "El bosque de Lluvia" ¡No se lo pueden perder!**

¡Hola!, ¡Ahh, no me maten! Jejeje…, bueno, pues espero los acontecimientos ocurridos es este capi, les hayan llenado de intriga, jaja, creo que este fanfic, será un poco más oscuro que el primero, espero les guste!

Dejo menciones especiales a: Laila Yagami, Pureheart01, Trybita Zala, Yukistar y Mafi Ariadne. Gracias a los comentaristas que vienen dejando lindos reviews desde el fanfic anterior y bienvenidos a los nuevos!, ¡Se los agradezco mucho!, ¡Son inspiración!

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NE!


	3. El bosque de LLuvia

-En el momento que te enteras que vas a ser padre, miles de sentimientos se entremezclan en tu garganta, como si toda la emoción que jamás has expresado a lo largo de la vida, hubiera estado retenida dentro de tu corazón hasta ese momento… Y con el paso del tiempo, la espera se vuelve implacable, pero al mismo tiempo feliz… no puedes borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mientras inventas platillos idiotas… como el chocochile recubierto de queso…

Tocar el vientre de su madre y sentir que se mueve hacia tu mano… como si dijera… "Yo también quiero conocerte"… y cuando al fin lo haces… te das cuenta que tiene tu mismo color de cabello… y unos ojos iguales a los de ella…

Ella… quien al irse se llevó una parte de mí… pero al ver a mis hijos… puedo verla… significa entonces que ella sigue aquí… y me ayudará a protegerlos…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 3 "El bosque de Lluvia"**

-Anteriormente en Fairy Tail Against,- La voz de Lucy.

-Puede que las alucinaciones que tiene Gray… no lo sean en realidad… puede que efectivamente sólo él observe a esa hada…, así como sucedió el día en que se llevaron a Juvia…, pero me preocupa… que esos rumores lleguen a oídos del concejo de magos…, -habla Makarov con Mirajane.

-¿Cree que el concejo tome cartas en el asunto?... ¿pero qué podrían hacer?, si Gray no es el culpable de nada de eso, -está aún más preocupada la diabla.

-Ellos podrían tomarlo como una especie de sacrilegio… es decir… no se ha visto un hada en miles de años… ¿Y hay una que se le aparece en repetidas ocasiones a él?, seguramente lo encerrarían diagnosticándole demencia…

-Luego de la aparición repentina de esa hada maniática, Erza, ha llevado a Gray y a los pequeños de regreso al Gremio, -Sigue la narración Lucy

-Sin embargo, todas las personas ahí dentro tienen cosas distintas pasando por su cabeza, ¡Caballitos, dragones y concursos!, -sigue Loke.

-Creo que ahí dentro está pasando algo mucho más importante que eso…, -susurra Lucy

-¡¿Ah?, -se quedan extrañados los otros dos.

=000=

Adentro, en las habitaciones, un joven mago de hielo se encontraba recostado de lado sobre la cama, mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando la nieve que caía por la ventana, como de costumbre había perdido su camisa y no parecía importarle.

-¿Cuál de los dos es?...¿eh?..., -piensa en la pregunta que le hizo el hada.

-No es bueno pensar demasiado en las mismas cosas, -se escucha entonces la voz de Erza, del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Erza?... por favor, déjame solo, -responde simplemente, por lo que Erza se molesta y sacándole llave a la habitación entra y lo primero que hace es cachetearlo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Esa es la pregunta que yo te he hecho durante todos estos años!, -entonces baja un poco los ánimos y se sienta a su lado en la cama, -Gray… tal vez… yo no lo aparente pero… sé perfectamente bien como te sientes… que no es nada fácil sólo no pensar en eso y dejar que la vida siga, sabiendo que en algún lugar… el amor de tu vida sigue con vida…

-Erza…, -se sorprende por sus palabras.

-Pero ella ya no está… y tú sigues aquí… necesitas estar aquí para la gente que te necesita…, -sin pensarlo le toma la mano y aprieta fuerte con estas palabras.

-Te equivocas…, Juvia sigue aquí…, no sólo porque esté dentro de mi corazón…, -con tan solo mencionar esa frase los ojos se le hicieron lágrimas, -sino… porque algo pasó… no sé que fue… pero ellos no la tienen… de lo contrario… ¿Por qué vendrían a reclamar a los niños?... ¡No han dejado de perseguirme!, -se lleva las manos a los mechones delanteros de su cabeza y los arrastra hacia atrás, -¡¿Y yo cómo rayos les digo a mis hijos que quien sabe que cosa los está siguiendo?, ¡Que lo único que podemos hacer es escapar!

Al caer en la desesperación, es abrazado intempestivamente por la Scarlet, quien incluso pasa su mano por los mechones de cabello negro azulado, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero llenándose ella del mismo sentimiento miserable que tenía. Al permanecer sus cuerpos juntos, parece que no se detienen a pensar que jamás habían estado tan cerca, él rodea su espalda y cintura buscando consuelo, mientras ella acaricia sus cabellos y su mano hace contacto con la piel de su espalda. Se separan un momento y se miran extrañados por la situación, pero aún sin quedar no muy lejos del otro, cual la atracción de la soledad se infiltrara en el aire que respiran y se comparta entre sus alientos, el magnetismo los junta en un beso cruel, que les provoca derramar las lágrimas contenidas a ambos, al juntar sus labios con el otro, aún conscientes de lo que están haciendo, ya que se miran entre si perturbados entre un beso y el siguiente, Titania termina por derrumbar al Ice Maker sobre la cama y coloca sus manos sobre las caderas cubiertas por aquel pantalón negro, mientras lo observa profunda a los ojos, cual buscara en ellos la respuesta sobre si lo que hace está bien o mal… sin embargo… no encuentra más que la tristeza y frustración retenida dentro de aquel ser, cuyos párpados se han cerrado y con ello deja correr las lágrimas que recién se asomaban sobre sus grisáceos iris.

-…Gray…, -tiemblan los ojos de la peliroja al observarlo, por lo que desiste de su posición y se reincorpora, sentándose sobre la cama, -perdóname…, -es lo único que logra proferir antes de levantarse y disponerse a salir abruptamente de la habitación.

-¡Espera!, -se levanta rápido el Fullbuster y la toma del brazo, pero Erza no voltea siquiera a verlo.

-Fue mi culpa… no sé lo que sucedió, en verdad…, -sigue disculpándose aún con la vista hacia la puerta y sumamente confundida.

-No es cierto… también fue mi culpa, soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas… Erza… por favor perdóname, -le aprieta fuerte la muñeca, la parte del brazo de donde la había alcanzado a sujetar, para luego soltarla.

Tras un pequeño suspiro, pareciera recobrar fuerzas y limpiándose las lágrimas voltea finalmente hacia él, quien al verla limpiarse las lágrimas hace lo mismo.

-La soledad es un sentimiento malévolo y horrible…, no debes dejar que te consuma, -las palabras de Erza parecen regresar a la realidad nuevamente a Gray, -a tu esposa jamás le hubiera gustado verte de esta manera, este de ahora no es el Gray que Juvia amaba…, -termina finalmente con la misión de hablar con él, con la que había entrado en un principio.

-¿Mi esposa?..., -se sorprende el mago de hielo por las palabras de la maga caballero, por lo que Erza también despierta a la incógnita al ver su rostro cambiar a ese estado de animo.

-¿Qué?...

-Nunca… pude llegar a hacerla mi esposa, -se sienta nuevamente sobre la cama y junta sus manos sobre su rostro, -siempre estábamos pasando por alguna u otra situación… le había prometido que cuando volviéramos al gremio nos casaríamos, pero ya ves que las cosas no resultan como uno las planea…, en un segundo los ojos se le hacen agua nuevamente, por lo que se levanta y sale de la habitación, -voy a ver a mis hijos, -la última frase que le dijo, dejándola parada en medio del lugar, con la puerta abierta.

-Creo que yo no soy la indicada para tratar con esto…, Jellal…, -se lleva una mano al rostro incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder.

La noche había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con ella, toda la humedad que había acarreado consigo la nevada del día anterior. La mañana en Magnolia había despertado con los rayos calurosos del sol vespertino, demasiado penetrantes para algunos y no tanto para otros.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS PASÓOOO?, -se asoma Natsu por la ventana de su habitación en el gremio y observa como alrededor ya no hay más rastro de nieve del que hubo antes que comenzara el temporal.

-No hagas escándalo tan temprano…, -sigue metida entre las sábanas Lucy y se acomoda más luego de su sigiloso despertar.

-¡PERO SE SUPONE QUE HOY SERÍA LA CARRERA DE CABALLITOS HUMANOOOS!, ¡AHHHH!, ¡IBAMOS A PATEARLES EL TRASERO A TODOS!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza decepcionado.

-Pareces más emocionado tú que el mismo Haru…, -habla aún con los ojos cerrados la Heartfilia.

-¡AHHHHH!, ¡Nosotros que estábamos ya encendidos!, ¡¿NO IGNEEL?, -le grita entonces a su pequeño, que aún dormía.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!, -le arremete con una de sus súper patadas maternas la rubia, que con todo y sábana le pega y lo manda a estrellar contra la pared.

-No… otra vez… Igneel…, -se va de lado la cabeza de Natsu.

-Tal vez ya sería el tiempo de ir escribiendo tu libro también Natsu, -llega a su lado Happy, -"Las crónicas del padre incomprendido", por Natsu de Heartfilia, -celebra su triunfal comentario elevando una banderita con una carita feliz.

-¡Tu también gato!, -le tira un almohadazo Lucy.

-…Aye…, -giran en espiral sus ojos.

Afuera, los ánimos y las personas ya estaban levantados como de costumbre, la hora del desayuno había llegado y todos departían felices, pareciera que la sola idea de vivir animaba aquel lugar.

En una de las mesas están sentados Gray de un lado y sus dos pequeños del otro.

-Ustedes si que son iguales…, -los mira concentrado a cada uno con grandes ojos abiertos.

Los pequeños se miran entre si como si dijeran… "¿Hasta ahora lo notas?" y una gotita de posa al lado de sus cabezas.

-¡No hablo de su apariencia!, -se percata el mago del pensamiento de sus hijos, por lo que ellos lo miran interesados en sus palabras.

-A lo que me refiero…, -se rasca bajo el mentón mientras piensa que decirles; parece que se le ocurre y levanta el dedo índice, -Ambos toman la cuchara con la mano izquierda, -señala sus manitas, -ambos aman el cereal.

-Es rico…, -lo mira extrañado Azur.

-Y otra cosa que tienen en común es que aman el chocolate, -se acerca a su mesa Bastian, quien venía acompañado de Wendy. –Perdón que entre así en la conversación Gray-sama…, -lo mira avergonzado el mago de choco.

-¡Bastian-san!, -lo reciben emocionados ambos.

-Ja… si sólo se alegraran por verme a mí y no a mi magia…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos.

-Jeje… Bastian se ha vuelto muy amigo de los gemelos Gray-san, -le informa Wendy.

-¡Y Wendy-san muy amiga de Bastian-san!, -celebra Zelly, quien al ver el rubor inmediato en el rostro de Wendy se tapa la boca con ambas manitas.

-¿Con que muy amiga?..., -los observa a ambos Gray.

-¡No!, ¡Bueno si!, ¡No pienses cosas raras Gray-san! , -mueve las manos en negación sumamente nerviosa.

-Jajaja, tranquila Wendy, -le sonríe como en muy extrañas ocasiones últimamente el mago de hielo.

-Es que…, -junta las puntas de sus dedos índices entre sí la chica Marvell, con la mirada baja aún apenada.

-¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS!, -hace aparición finalmente Lucy, quien venía con Natsu y Haru.

-Bueno, ahora que ya aparecieron, puedo irme, -se levanta de la mesa Gray, quien había perdido su camisa y pantalón, pero abre grandes los ojos al ver que sus pequeños igual… -¡AAHHHHHH!, -luego se mira a si mismo, -¡AHHHHHH!,-¡¿En qué momento?, -los toma a ambos y se dispone a salir corriendo, pero es enfrentado por Lucy, quien le tapa los ojos a Haru.

-¡No andes caminando desnudo por el gremio!, ¡Eres una mala influencia!, -lo recibe con una patada que lo manda volando hasta atravesar la puerta de la entrada.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?..., -usa su mano como visera Natsu, él aún tiene puestos sus bóxers…

-Además que tenía consigo a sus hijos…, -le informa Gajeel, quien sentado con Levi en otra mesa han visto la escena completa.

-¡¿EHH?, -se espanta la Heartfilia, por lo que ella, Natsu, Gajeel y Levi, que presenciaron los acontecimientos corren a la puerta a cerciorase que los tres siguen con vida.

Sin embargo… en la entrada había algo más…

Gray y los niños habían caído como lagartijas extendidas a los pies de dos personas…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COSA ES ESTE GREMIO?, -se sonroja de inmediato una joven de vestidos largos y vaporosos, de cabellos y ojos de color igual al de la miel, piel muy blanca, -se lleva rápidamente el abanico a la cara, y se la tapa, para segundos después, bajarlo poco a poco descubriéndose los ojos, que saltones, intentan atrapar la imagen que tiene frente a ella, recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del mago de hielo a sus pies.

-¡ESTO ES EL HERMOSO FAIRY TAIL!, -se lleva las manos al rostro su acompañante, que enfocada de buenas a primeras, se reconoce como Barahime.

Barahime era miembro del gremio oscuro de Royal Court, sin embargo, luego de la desaparición de Tifon, su maestro, el gremio se disolvió y cada mago eligió su propio camino, ahora esta simpática joven es miembro de una verdadera corte real, trabaja como dama de compañía de la princesa del país de Fiore: Mia.

-¡¿Acaso no es fantástico Mia-sama?, -aún mantiene al hábito de moverse serpentinamente cuando está feliz.

-¡Sencillamente hermoso! Jujujuju…

Para esos instantes Gray empieza a recobrar la consciencia, al mismo tiempo que Natsu y los demás, llegan a la puerta.

Momentos después están sentados todos dentro del gremio, mientras la maestra Erza, escucha las peticiones que debe hacer la princesa de Fiore.

-¿El bosque de la lluvia?..., -pregunta la mujer de armadura.

-Pero como es una misión secreta… no puedo publicarla en los tableros de trabajo de los gremios…, por eso le pedí a Bara-chan que investigara quien sería el gremio más capacitado para llevarla acabo e inmediatamente me recomendó a Fairy Tail…, -explica su punto la princesa.

Continuará…

-Oye Natsu… ¿qué es una princesa?..., -pregunta Happy

-Pues… es la hija de un rey… eso creo, -responde Natsu

-¿Y una princesa y un príncipe se pueden casar?, -sigue Happy

-Pues yo creo que sí… ¿Por qué tan interesado?

-por nada, sólo quería saber… je…

-¡Eso no tuvo ningún sentido!, ¡Definitivamente no lo entiendo!

Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, capítulo 4 "Juvia", ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Hola!, pues, a ver si quitando las negritas y cursivas en su mayoría, dejan de salir pegadas las frases, espero les haya gusto como quedó el capi, jaja, parece que las nubes grises por fin se van despejando de la cabeza de Gray xD.

Dejo saludo especiales: Trybita Zala (al final no lo hicieron xDD), Yukistar (jojo, nada es absoluto, puede que si, puede que no sea Zelly), Laila Yagami (jajaja, un día te pondré en un omake xDD para que le des su zape) y Saulen-sama (Clannadiense?, jaja mi máxima inspiración para esto tenía que ser)

ARIGATO MINA-SAN!

YA NE!


	4. Juvia

-En el momento que te enteras que vas a ser padre, miles de sentimientos se entremezclan en tu garganta, como si toda la emoción que jamás has expresado a lo largo de la vida, hubiera estado retenida dentro de tu corazón hasta ese momento… Y con el paso del tiempo, la espera se vuelve implacable, pero al mismo tiempo feliz… no puedes borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mientras inventas platillos idiotas… como el chocochile recubierto de queso…

Tocar el vientre de su madre y sentir que se mueve hacia tu mano… como si dijera… "Yo también quiero conocerte"… y cuando al fin lo haces… te das cuenta que tiene tu mismo color de cabello… y unos ojos iguales a los de ella…

Ella… quien al irse se llevó una parte de mí… pero al ver a mis hijos… puedo verla… significa entonces que ella sigue aquí… y me ayudará a protegerlos…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 4 "Juvia"**

-Anteriormente en Fairy Tail Against,- La voz de Erza.

-¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS!, -hace aparición finalmente Lucy, quien venía con Natsu y Haru.

-Bueno, ahora que ya aparecieron, puedo irme, -se levanta de la mesa Gray, quien había perdido su camisa y pantalón, pero abre grandes los ojos al ver que sus pequeños igual… -¡AAHHHHHH!, -luego se mira a si mismo, -¡AHHHHHH!,-¡¿En qué momento?, -los toma a ambos y se dispone a salir corriendo, pero es enfrentado por Lucy, quien le tapa los ojos a Haru.

-¡No andes caminando desnudo por el gremio!, ¡Eres una mala influencia!, -lo recibe con una patada que lo manda volando hasta atravesar la puerta de la entrada.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?..., -usa su mano como visera Natsu, él aún tiene puestos sus bóxers…

-Además que tenía consigo a sus hijos…, -le informa Gajeel, quien sentado con Levi en otra mesa han visto la escena completa.

-¡¿EHH?, -se espanta la Heartfilia, por lo que ella, Natsu, Gajeel y Levi, que presenciaron los acontecimientos corren a la puerta a cerciorase que los tres siguen con vida.

Sin embargo… en la entrada había algo más…

Gray y los niños habían caído como lagartijas extendidas a los pies de dos personas…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COSA ES ESTE GREMIO?, -se sonroja de inmediato una joven de vestidos largos y vaporosos, de cabellos y ojos de color igual al de la miel, piel muy blanca, -se lleva rápidamente el abanico a la cara, y se la tapa, para segundos después, bajarlo poco a poco descubriéndose los ojos, que saltones, intentan atrapar la imagen que tiene frente a ella, recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del mago de hielo a sus pies.

-¡Dos personas extrañas han aparecido!, -informa Happy

-Según lo que entendí, vienen a pedir ayuda para realizar un trabajo…, -habla Lucy

-Y ahora se refieren al bosque de la Lluvia, -es Erza.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!, ¡No nos importa!, -la voz de Gray.

-¡¿Eh?, -preguntan los tres al unísono.

0===0

-¿El bosque de la lluvia?..., -pregunta la mujer de armadura.

-Pero como es una misión secreta… no puedo publicarla en los tableros de trabajo de los gremios…, por eso le pedí a Bara-chan que investigara quien sería el gremio más capacitado para llevarla acabo e inmediatamente me recomendó a Fairy Tail…, -explica su punto la princesa Mía.

Ante las palabras de la recién llegada al cejas del Fullbuster se mueven inconformes, mientras su seño se va frunciendo, entonces se lleva una mano a la frente y cierra los ojos, para terminar de escuchar la conversación, mientras yacen sentados en la mesa, los miembros del equipo de Natsu y las invitadas.

-Todo comenzó hace 5 años…, o más bien han pasado 5 años desde que ese lugar fue bautizado con ese nombre por los aldeanos de la región, debido a que antes de ese tiempo, el clima en aquel lugar era común y corriente, pero ahora, la lluvia no cesa, todas las cosechas que se cultivaban por aquellos terrenos se han echado a perder y ya nada puede sobrevivir bajo esa terrible tempestad, -sigue explicando la soberana.

-pero eso no me parece algo… que tenga que ser ocultado de los demás gremios, a decir verdad no me parece un trabajo que involucre siquiera a magos de clase s… si es que se trata simplemente de encontrar una forma de restablecer el ingreso de la fuente de alimentación, -analiza la Scarlet.

-Es que ese no es el punto principal Erza-san…, -la mira directa y preocupada la castaña. –Lo que sucede en ese lugar…

-¡Lo que ocurra o no en ese lugar no nos incumbe!, -se levanta entonces de la mesa, dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado a la tabla, el mago de hielo que luce para esos momentos ya bastante molesto.

-¡Gray!, -se levanta también la peliroja al ver su actitud.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa teme?, ¿Qué acaso no ves que te sales completamente de la atmósfera?, -trata de llamarlo Natsu, sin perder el control, y quedándose sentado.

-¿Pero qué pasa Gray?, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?, ellas han venido en busca de la ayuda de Fairy Tail, porque seguramente es algo serio, -le explica Lucy.

El mago los observa a cada uno tras sus participaciones, mirando en sus rostros la falta de entendimiento hacia su persona, cual se preguntaran que es lo que le altera y no pasara por sus mentes ni una tan sola idea de lo que podría ser, por lo que cae en la desesperación y terminando de salir de la reunión, abandona su lugar en la mesa, dejándolos a todos expectantes.

-¡Gray!, -se para entonces Natsu y sale tras él, -¡Déjamelo a mi Erza!, -se despide con su sonrisa jovial y emprende camino, mientras Zelestine y Azur que terminaban su desayuno, sentados en la otra mesa han escuchado toda la conversación y ven salir a su padre, por lo que lo siguen con la mirada, lo mismo que Haru, quien sentado al lado del niño de los gemelos sigue la figura de su padre, que va tras su tío.

-…Papi…, -se preocupa la niña de largas coletas negras azuladas.

-Debe haber algo… algo que me sirva para poder explicarme a mi mismo… y a ellos que demonios es lo que está pasando…, -piensa Gray mientras camina.

-Por favor, le pido las más sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de nuestro compañero, -se apena Erza ante su alteza.

-No, no se disculpe, -la reverencia, -seguramente algo de lo que hablamos le trajo algún mal recuerdo…, -entrecierra los ojos viendo en la dirección en que se fue el mago de hielo, pero su comentario logró llamar la atención de la maga caballero, quien la miró intrigada tras su comentario.

-¿Juvia?..., -pregunta entonces Natsu, quien ha alcanzado a Gray y parados uno frente a otro hablan, sin percatarse que los niños siguieron a Natsu y están escondidos tras la pared escuchando la conversación.

-No sé como explicarlo… pero desde que me enteré de ese fenómeno he viajado muchas veces a ese lugar…, -se recuesta contra la pared el pelinegro y levanta la mirada al tejado.

-Sí… lo sé, no es que sea un secreto que varias veces has ido a mojarte a ese sitio, -lo mira aún sin comprender el Salamander y se cruza de brazos.

-Natsu…, -lo mira entonces muy serio su amigo.

-¡No me mires con tanto misterio y habla de una vez ojos caídos!, -se exaspera por el misticismo.

-¡pero si en estos momentos estaba por contarte estómago de braza!, -se molesta también el discípulo de Ur. Pero entonces suspira, -lo que ocurre es que me parecen demasiado extraños los sucesos que acontecen alrededor de ese lugar… empezando porque la lluvia no para desde hace exactamente 5 años…

-Sí… eso fue lo que dijo esa princesa…, -se lleva una mano al mentón mientras analiza.

-Y… lo más extraño… es que en ese lugar… puedo sentir una presencia…, -aprieta los puños y los párpados con la frase el Fullbuster.

-¿Una presencia?..., -se interesa aún más Natsu, -¡Dime de quien!, ¡¿Quién?, ¡Si se trata de algún enemigo yo mismo lo haré pedazos!

-¡NO SE TRATA DE NADA DE ESOO!, -le calma las ansias con un grito.

-Podría decir que no estoy seguro… porque se trata de una locura pero…, -hace una pausa antes de continuar, cual pensara si exponer su punto o no, pero decide hacerlo, -Podría jurar que se trata de la presencia de Juvia.

-¡¿Ah?, -se sorprende Natsu.

-¡¿Ehh?, -lo mismo que los niños un tanto atrás, que al escuchar sus propias voces se tapan la boca unos a otros.

-Es por eso que no quisiera que nadie irrumpiera en ese lugar… hasta que pueda dilucidar ese problema…, -termina Gray.

Mirajane, quien iba pasando del otro lado de la pared, se detuvo, al ver la inquietante actitud de los niños, por lo que pudo escuchar la conversación, ellos al verse descubiertos decidieron salir huyendo del lugar, por lo que Mira sonríe y seguidamente vira el ángulo que faltaba para quedar frente a los magos.

-Tal vez… una cosa que has dejado atrás, pueda ayudarte esta vez, -le informa la peliblanca.

-¿Mira?, -se sorprenden ambos por su presencia.

-Discúlpenme… pero creí que era algo muy importante…, -explica por qué terminó por escucharlos hablar.

-Más importante que eso…, -se adelanta Gray, -¿de qué estás hablando?

-Pues… años atrás…, empacamos todas las cosas que tenía Juvia en la habitación de Fairy Hills… y aunque intentamos dártelas, no las aceptaste, estoy segura que siguen en la azotea, puede que alguna de sus pertenencias te de el indicio de algo, -explica la hermana de Lisanna.

-Esa… caja…, -parece recordarla el Fullbuster, y la misma imagen aparece momentos después frente a él, quien junto a sus hijos están sentados frente a ella, meditando en abrirla, una vez estuvieron en su casa.

-¿Qué hay dentro papi?, -pregunta la niña con grandes ojos abiertos y curiosos.

-¿Es algún regalo?, -se emociona también Azur.

-Nii-chan si fuera un regalo no vendría en esta caja sucia…, -analiza Zelly.

-Son cosas… de mamá…, -termina por hablar finalmente, luego de un largo rato de silencio Gray.

-¡¿De mamá?, -se levanta su hija emocionada y junta las manitas, -¡Abrámosla Papi!, ¡De seguro tiene algo chulo adentro!

-Algo chulo…, -sonríe Gray por su comentario, -que palabra más extraña usas…, -baja la mirada por unos momentos, para levantarla y encontrarla con la de su pequeña, quien aún mantiene su sonrisa, que trata de retener para que los ojos de su papá dejen de llorar… ya que aparentemente ni él mismo se había percatado. -¿Eh?..., -la mira a ella y luego hacia Azur, cuya fas se ha coloreado de rojo al sentirse avergonzado por la tristeza y baja la mirada. -¿Por qué están así?, -pregunta, entonces siente caer una gota sobre su mano, por lo que extrañado se lleva una mano al rostro, abre grandes los ojos entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la extrañaba tanto… que hasta la lloraba inconscientemente…

-¿Papi?..., -pregunta el niño, por lo que rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas y les hace señas para que se acerquen.

-Papi es un tonto… ustedes no tienen que llorar porque papi llora… es sólo que a veces los recuerdos de mamá…, -se para al no poder seguir hablando, ya que las lágrimas se le desbordan, pero trata de recuperar aliento y observa las caritas de sus pequeños ya empapadas en su llanto, que lo observan estáticos. –los recuerdos de mamá son tan lindos que hacen llorar a Papi de la felicidad, como ustedes…, -les pone una mano en el hombro a cada uno y se arrodilla frente a ellos para quedar a su altura, -que son los recuerdos más lindos de mamá…, -les sonríe.

-¿recuerdo de mamá?..., -preguntan al unísono los niños. –Pero… nosotros no queremos ser recuerdos de mamá…, -baja la mirada Azur, por lo que Gray abre grandes los ojos.

-Queremos ser… algo importante para papi… que no lo haga llorar…, -empieza hasta encogerse de hombros por las lágrimas retenidas su hija. Palabras que conmovieron demasiado el corazón que hasta había formado una capa de hielo sobre él y halándolos hacia él los abrazó fuerte, por lo que ambos niños lloraron toda la soledad retenida hasta ese momento sobre su pecho.

Momentos después la caja fue abierta y las escenas de ellos viendo las cosas de Juvia pasan como fotografías una tras otra, Zelly viendo con ojos de corazón la sombrilla rosada de su madre, Azur mira extrañado el muñeco de Gray con el que Juvia dormía.

-¿Caballito?..., -parpadea el Fullbuster, ante la explicación de sus hijos.

-¡Si!, El tío Natsu dijo que iba a patearlos a todos, yo no quiero ser pateado…, -habla Azur.

-Ajá… con que ese Natsu… muy bien… ¡¿Qué te parece si los pateamos nosotros primero hijo?, -le coloca la mano enfrente para que el pequeño le de los cinco al chocar su palma contra la suya, la idea parece fascinarle al niño, por lo que sonríe y le pega la palmada.

-¡Yo también quiero!, -se emociona Zelly.

-¡Claro hija!, -se las da también a ella, -¡Papi puede con los dos y aún así ganará!

-pero si dices eso, el tío Natsu llevará también a tía Lucy, -explica Azur.

-¡Entonces Papi llevará también a tía Mira!

-pero si dices eso, el tío Natsu llevará también a la tía Lisanna, -explica ahora Zelly

-¡Entonces Papi llevará a la tía Erza!, -sigue sin intenciones de perder.

-¿Bueno y eso será una carrera de caballitos o un concurso de aplasten a Natsu y a Gray?, -se asoma por la ventana de la casa Erza.

-¡Tía Erza!, -se emocionan los niños y salen corriendo a su encuentro.

-…Erza…, -la ve entrar el Fullbuster y pareciera no saber como reaccionar.

-Una vez más… no supe que era lo que estaba pasando… parece que no soy una buena maestra para el gremio… vengo a pedirte una vez más que me disculpes…

-Siéntate…, -le indica algo indeciso aún de querer hablar con ella en ese instante, mientras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le índica que los pequeños entraron de vuelta a la casa, por lo que se sienta junto a Erza.

Sin embargo…

Afuera de la casa…

-¿Estás seguro Azu-nii-chan?, -lo mira completamente convencida que las decisiones de su hermano son las mejores

-Según lo que dijo Papi, Mamá está en el bosque de la Lluvia… yo quiero verla…, -la mira ansioso.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, capítulo 5 "El lugar donde se encuentra mamá", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holas!, jaja, no pude aguantar más por escribir, así que ahí, les dejo el capi. Saludos especiales a: Laila Yagami, Yukistar, Trybita Zala y Gabe Logan.

ARIGATO-MINA-SAN

Ya ne!


	5. El camino hacia mamá

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, más unos cuantos más… Es un mundo mágico, sí… ya todos sabemos lo que sigue de memoria… sin embargo, la historia en este momento se distorsiona un poco y nos transporta a otra realidad paralela y espeluznante…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 5 "El lugar donde se encuentra mamá"**

-¿Caballito?..., -parpadea el Fullbuster, ante la explicación de sus hijos.

-¡Si!, El tío Natsu dijo que iba a patearlos a todos, yo no quiero ser pateado…, -habla Azur.

-Ajá… con que ese Natsu… muy bien… ¡¿Qué te parece si los pateamos nosotros primero hijo?, -le coloca la mano enfrente para que el pequeño le de los cinco al chocar su palma contra la suya, la idea parece fascinarle al niño, por lo que sonríe y le pega la palmada.

-¡Yo también quiero!, -se emociona Zelly.

-¡Claro hija!, -se las da también a ella, -¡Papi puede con los dos y aún así ganará!

-pero si dices eso, el tío Natsu llevará también a tía Lucy, -explica Azur.

-¡Entonces Papi llevará también a tía Mira!

-pero si dices eso, el tío Natsu llevará también a la tía Lisanna, -explica ahora Zelly

-¡Entonces Papi llevará a la tía Erza!, -sigue sin intenciones de perder.

-¿Bueno y eso será una carrera de caballitos o un concurso de aplasten a Natsu y a Gray?, -se asoma por la ventana de la casa Erza.

-¡Tía Erza!, -se emocionan los niños y salen corriendo a su encuentro.

-…Erza…, -la ve entrar el Fullbuster y pareciera no saber como reaccionar.

-Una vez más… no supe que era lo que estaba pasando… parece que no soy una buena maestra para el gremio… vengo a pedirte una vez más que me disculpes…, -lo mira ciertamente nerviosa.

-Siéntate…, -le indica algo indeciso aún de querer hablar con ella en ese instante, mientras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le índica que los pequeños entraron de vuelta a la casa, por lo que se sienta junto a Erza.

Sin embargo…

Afuera de la casa…

-¿Estás seguro Azu-nii-chan?, -lo mira completamente convencida que las decisiones de su hermano son las mejores

-Según lo que dijo Papi, Mamá está en el bosque de la Lluvia… yo quiero verla…, -la mira ansioso.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí afuera?, -Una sombra de mujer con los brazos apoyados en la cintura se posa sobre sus figuras, por lo que abren grandes los ojos al verse descubiertos y se abrazan temerosos, al reconocer a la figura de Lucy, quien ya más parece la Lucy de Edoras.

Instantes después, llaman a la puerta de la casa, por lo que Gray extrañado se levanta del sofá y abre, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Natsu con uno de sus gemelos en cada mano alzándolos hacia él.

-¡¿Pero qué haces teme?, -toma a cada uno de los niños luego de verlos en esa posición.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé…, -se lleva los brazos tras de la cabeza el Salamander, es sólo que Lucy me lo pidió, no pude negarme, -sonríe abiertamente.

-No es normal ir a la casa de un amigo y encontrarte con sus pequeños hijos afuera y con la puerta cerrada, -le recrimina Lucy, -¡¿Acaso los castigaste?, ¡No te atrevas a decirme que les pegaste!, -lo señala con el dedo índice, -no… ¡No me digas que los echaste!, -hace cines mentales con cada una de las escenas de un Chibi Gray tirando fuera de la casa a los chibi gemelos.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?, Por supuesto que jamás haría una cosa así, es que hace…, -señala hacia adentro de la casa, -hace un segundo apareció Erza mirándolos por la ventana y salieron a recibirla, de seguro se les cerró la puerta. –explica hasta cansado Gray.

-¿Erza?, ¿Mirándolos por la ventana?, -abre grandes los ojos Natsu para luego entrecerrarlos, -No me digas que ya te volviste acosadora, uuuy Erza, no me sorprendería si un día de estos encuentro a Gray, -empieza a divagar Natsu, cuando es detenido intempestivamente por la Scarlet.

-¡Nada!, ¡Entre él y yo no ha pasado nada!, -grita nerviosa y afligida, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza al Fullbuster.

-¿Pasado…nada?..., -parpadea el Dragneel, -yo iba a decir que un día de estos encuentro a Gray amarrado a un árbol, para que tu pudieras jugar abiertamente con los niños, jaja yo lo haría, así les enseñaría unas cuantas cosas, -hace pose heroica frente a los pequeños.

-Como si algo de lo que hicieras realmente les impresionara…, -se cruza de brazos desafiante el padre, mientras Erza, quien ha comprendido su error, ha quedado completamente descolorida, ante una Lucy que parece entender que algo no está del todo bien y entrecierra los ojos pensantes.

-¿Y bien… qué se supone que hacen todos aquí?..., -continúa con la misma actitud el mago de hielo.

-¡Graaay!, -parece por fin hacerse notar Happy, -¡Es que teníamos que venirrrrr!, -prácticamente le restriega un libro en la cara con ese saludo.

-¡Oe oe!, -se lo quita de encima y dirige su mirada a la lectura, -¿El gato?..., -levanta una ceja al voltear a ver hacia el exceed.

-¡Buscando libros bonitos para leerle a Igneel, Lucy encontró ese cuento! y desde que lo vió, Happy se emocionó muchísimo, dijo que de leerlo, tendríamos que estar todos… creo que es algo sobre su orgullo de gato…, -termina Susurrando el pelirosado.

-¿Un cuento?, -observa el libro y seguidamente a sus hijos que lo miran expectantes, entonces asiente, -me parece buena idea.

-¡pero yyoooo lo leeré!, -se lo quita entonces el gato de Natsu y una vez todos colocados extrañamente emocionados por la lectura, empieza la descripción…

-¡Vamos Happy-sama!, -se emociona Haru.

-¿Happy… sama?..., -sonríen nervioso ambos padres del pequeño Dragneel.

-¡No es momento para esooo!, -se pone nervioso el gato, -¡HACE MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO!, -grita para desviar la atención.

El ambiente se transforma al estilo de un cuento antiguo.

-Bueno… no realmente mucho tiempo, -prosigue Happy, por lo que el ambiente de desenvejece un poco. –había una ciudad llamada Magnolia.

-¡Igual que aquí!, -hace énfasis Azur

-En la ciudad de Magnolia habìa una casita, en la que vivían un padre y sus más de 30 bebés, -por las frases mencionadas, los 4 adultos lo miran extrañados y una gota general se apodera de la estancia. –Un día el padre salió de viaje y a su regreso trajo regalos para cada uno de sus hijos.

La escena de Makarov regresando al gremio con una gran bolsa llena de paquetes aparece, a su alrededor, todos los magos lo reciben felices.

-A cada uno le trajo algo con lo que pudiera trabajar, puesto que el padre, necesitaba urgentemente dinero para administrar el gremio, digo la casita.

-Happy… ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que dice?..., -pregunta no muy convencido Gray.

-¡Yo soy el que está contando el cuento!, ¡Así que escuchen!, -todos estaban felices con lo que habían recibido, pero el más contento era el pequeño Veranito, quien saltaba de felicidad porque había recibido como regalo el huevo de un hermoso gato.

-Yo creía que el niño que recibía el gato era el más triste… algo así recuerdo…, -lo mira extrañada ahora Lucy.

-¡Dije que Veranito estaba sumamente feliz!, ¡No hay forma en que no lo estuviera!

-Bueno… como digas, -lo mira y sonríe nerviosa.

La figura de un chibi Natsu saltando feliz con el huevo.

-Un día, el huevo nació y resultó que era un tememario, valeroso y muy apuesto gato de pelajes azules y sonrisa petrificante hacia las mujeres.

-¡Wow!, ¡Yo quiero encontrar un huevo con un gato de esos!, -se emociona Zelly.

-lastima que por aquí, no podamos ver ninguno…, -le responde Azur, lo que sacó una carcajada de parte de los padres y una inmensa gota en la cabeza del exceed.

-¡Déjame a mi, yo sigo!, -toma el libro Natsu. –Un día, el gato le dijo al niño que le conseguiría un gran trabajo si le vestía con un traje de botas… mmm…, -se lleva la mano al mentón analizando la situación, -pero… ¡SE DIO CUENTA QUE SUS DIMINUTOS PIES NO CABÍAN EN ELLAS!, -una gota aún más grande aplastó a Happy.

-¡Por lo que en lugar de botas, le compró unos lindos zapatitos!, -se mete Lucy, -Eran unos zapatitos rojos que cuando chocaban entre si, teletransportaba al gato hacia otro mundo.

-¿Eh?..., -pregunta Natsu, -tratando de ubicar el relato de Lucy, pero al no poder hacerlo cierra el libro y la escucha.

-¡En ese lugar el gato azul que tenía una peluca de rizos rubios, se encontró con la reina de las espadas de corazón!, -se emociona imaginándose a Erza frente al Happy con rizos de oro.

-Creo que esto ya se mezcló demasiado…, -parpadea Gray.

-¡pero cuando estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza, llegaron los 3 osos y de un soplido derribaron el castillo de nieve que tenía!, -le sigue la corriente Natsu.

-¿Los tres osos derribaron con un soplido?... ¡¿EH?, -los mira aún más extrañado Gray.

-Entonces el gato de rizos de oro huyó de la batalla y pudo llegar a casa de la abuelita que se encontraba al otro lado del bosque y vivió feliz para siempre, -termina con una sonrisa Lucy.

Gray suspira y voltea hacia los niños con la disposición de explicarles, pero parece que no hace falta…

-¡Súper gato con zapatitos rojos y rizos de oro!, -se emocionan entre ellos mientras se toman de las manos en trío los tres pequeños.

Escena seguida, los tres pequeños se han quedado dormidos en el piso, mientras colorean a crayón las imágenes que les proporcionaron sus cabecitas sobre el súper gato de zapatitos rojos y rizos de oro.

-¡esto no es lo que yo me esperaba!, -llora a mares Happy, mientras sobrevuela la estancia.

-¡Happy ya deja en paz a Igneel, Zipi y Zape!, -le grita Natsu desde la mesa, donde se encontraban sentados los 4 magos.

-¡Que no le llames así!, -le reprende una vez más Lucy, -espera…, -parece comprender que esas nuevas palabras usadas no estaban en su vocabulario. -¿A qué te refieres con Zipi… y Zape?...

-¡Ohh! Son los hijos de Gray, -sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Y Ahora que tonterías se te andan ocurriendo ojos halados!, -lo mira molesto por los sobrenombres.

-Pues… míralo de esta forma, sus nombres tienen una Z y son muy parecidos, jaja un Zipi y un Zape, -golpea gentilmente contra la mesa al pronunciar los nombres.

Gray se lleva una mano al rostro razonando que eso no tendría remedio…

-Dejando eso de lado…, -continúa con la conversación Erza, -quisiera saber… si puedo contar con ustedes para el trabajo hacia el bosque de la Lluvia…, -tira la pedrada de pregunta de golpe.

Gray cierra los ojos y tomando aire, los abre mientras voltea hacia la peliroja, -yo mismo quiero averiguar de que trata esto… no por mí…, -baja la mirada y voltea hacia los pequeños en el suelo, -por ellos… porque por fin me di cuenta… que no soy yo quien más la necesita, por eso iré… ¡Y sea lo que sea que haya en ese lugar, lo usaré y la traeré de vuelta!

-Gray…, -tiemblan los ojos de Erza ante su actitud, para luego sonreír complacida de ver que su amigo ha vuelto, lo mismo que Lucy y Natsu quien sonríe feliz.

Más tarde, las luces de la casa habían sido apagadas, la noche había finalmente terminado de caer y aquella plática se convirtió en un degustamiento de bebidas y remembranzas de los viejos tiempos, dejando a los magos fuera de combate sobre la mesa del comedor de la familia de hielo.

Mientras los que se han levantado, son un par de pequeñas sombras, que se graban como con cincel en las pupilas castañas del hijo de Natsu, al ver a los gemelos Fullbuster Loxar levantarse sigilosos, aún con la idea de que su padre no asistirá al encuentro del bosque de la Lluvia, debido a que cayeron dominados por el sueño, antes de la plática que tuvieron los mayores, en la que ese punto se aclaró.

Segundos después, la puerta de la casa de cerró y un par de pequeños viajeros emprendieron camino…

Al mismo tiempo que Charle, quien dormía, se despierta agitada, cual hubiera recibido una de sus premoniciones dentro de un sueño. –Esto… no puede ser… esos chiquillos…, -se quita la cobija de encima y se dispone a despertar a la Dragon Slayer rápidamente, -¡Wendy!, ¡Wendy!

La imagen de la premonición de Charle:

Los hermanitos que estaban abrazados temerosos son separados bruscamente por una persona, escena seguida un niño de cabellos claros yacía encadenado con la mirada perdida, seguidamente levanta la mirada cual se sorprendiera por la presencia de alguien y se contemplan sus ojos de distintos tonos.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, Capítulo 6 "Sintonía afectiva" ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Holas!, dejo saludos especiales a: Trybita Zala (jajaja, el muñeco de Gray se renta xD, y con respecto al bosque creo que vas muy bien en tu especulación), Yukistar (Siii, ya se merecían un momento como ese xD), Laila Yagami (jaja calma, no le hagas nada a Gray-sama xD, que raro trabalenguas, ingenioso xD), Gabe Logan y Bea Fullbuster (Jooo, me haces muy feliz con esas palabras, en verdad xD).

ARIGATO MINA-SAN!

YA NE!


	6. Sintonía afectiva

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, más unos cuantos más… Es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Los magos humanos que se han autoproclamado como hadas, puede que encuentren muy pronto el verdadero significado de su nombre al encontrarse con los miembros de FAIRY FOLK, las hadas verdaderas que vienen del ultramundo paralelo al reino de Fiore, cuyas ordenes deben cumplirse so pena de terribles castigos…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 6 "Sintonía afectiva"**

**Anteriormente en Fairy Tail Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Juvia**

-Dejando eso de lado…, -continúa con la conversación Erza, -quisiera saber… si puedo contar con ustedes para el trabajo hacia el bosque de la Lluvia…, -tira la pedrada de pregunta de golpe.

Gray cierra los ojos y tomando aire, los abre mientras voltea hacia la peliroja, -yo mismo quiero averiguar de que trata esto… no por mí…, -baja la mirada y voltea hacia los pequeños en el suelo, -por ellos… porque por fin me di cuenta… que no soy yo quien más la necesita, por eso iré… ¡Y sea lo que sea que haya en ese lugar, lo usaré y la traeré de vuelta!

**-¡Las palabras maravillosas de Gray-samaaa!**

-Gray…, -tiemblan los ojos de Erza ante su actitud, para luego sonreír complacida de ver que su amigo ha vuelto, lo mismo que Lucy y Natsu quien sonríe feliz.

**-Todo parece indicar que el viaje ya está establecido finalmente, y tal parece, que nuestro reencuentro está muy próximo, ¡AHHH GRAYY-SAMAAA!**

**-¿Oye Juvia… y ese milagro que apareciste?, la voz de Happy**

**-Es un campo pagado… pero descuida, todo lo cubren los miembros del club de Fans…**

0000=0000

Más tarde, las luces de la casa habían sido apagadas, la noche había finalmente terminado de caer y aquella plática se convirtió en un degustamiento de bebidas y remembranzas de los viejos tiempos, dejando a los magos fuera de combate sobre la mesa del comedor de la familia de hielo.

Mientras los que se han levantado, son un par de pequeñas sombras, que se graban como con cincel en las pupilas castañas del hijo de Natsu, al ver a los gemelos Fullbuster Loxar levantarse sigilosos, aún con la idea de que su padre no asistirá al encuentro del bosque de la Lluvia, debido a que cayeron dominados por el sueño, antes de la plática que tuvieron los mayores, en la que ese punto se aclaró.

Segundos después, la puerta de la casa de cerró y un par de pequeños viajeros emprendieron camino…

Al mismo tiempo que Charle, quien dormía, se despierta agitada, cual hubiera recibido una de sus premoniciones dentro de un sueño. –Esto… no puede ser… esos chiquillos…, -se quita la cobija de encima y se dispone a despertar a la Dragon Slayer rápidamente, -¡Wendy!, ¡Wendy!

La imagen de la premonición de Charle:

Los hermanitos que estaban abrazados temerosos son separados bruscamente por una persona, escena seguida un niño de cabellos claros yacía encadenado con la mirada perdida, seguidamente levanta la mirada cual se sorprendiera por la presencia de alguien y se contemplan sus ojos de distintos tonos.

**El despertar de esa mañana se tornó en la angustia más grande que hasta el momento haya abarcado la totalidad del corazón del gremio.**

-¡Pero eso es sencillamente imposible!, -sigue en la negación Mira, -¡¿Cómo que cuando despertaron ellos se habían ido Gray?, -pregunta mientras está parada frente a la mesa donde a la fuerza han sentado al Fullbuster para que se tranquilice.

-¡Es tal y como te lo estoy diciendo!, -responde ofuscado mientras arruga los papeles de los dibujos entre sus manos, lo que llama la atención de Lisanna quien estaba parada al lado de su hermana.

-¿Y estos papeles?..., -se los quita de la mano la ojiazul y los extiende sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?, -se interesa Lucy y con ella Natsu mete su rostro para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pues… me dijeron que lo último que hicieron fue dibujar al gato de rizos… algo así, -los mira con una gota en la cabeza, mientras analiza los dibujos del gato azul de rizos dorados y zapatitos rojos, -pero amigos…, -desliza una hoja de papel hacia Gray, indicándole con ese gesto que es necesario que lo vea.

Al recibir el papel, el mago de hielo abre grandes los ojos y se para de golpe de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué pasó?, -le quita entonces el papel a su amigo, Natsu, -¿una mujer?..., -parpadea el Salamander.

-Es ella…, -voltea hacia Natsu el pelinegro, -¡Ese dibujo es idéntico al hada que ha estado intentando llevárselos!, -le explica aún más preocupado.

-¡¿QUË?, -preguntan todos al unísono.

-Permíteme por favor, -le pide la hoja al Salamander, la chica Mc Garden, quien al escuchar los gritos entra también es medio de aquella reunión alrededor de la mesa cuadrada. –Efectivamente… el dibujo concuerda con la descripción que nos has dado… ¿pero cómo?... se supone que tus hijos no eran capaces de verla…, -mira mientras piensa hacia Gray, -a menos… que ella misma hubiera estado ocultando su presencia de ellos… esperando… tal vez… un momento adecuando para aparecer…, -el rostro de Levi empieza a asustarse al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro del Ice Maker. -¡Pero eso no quiere decir que sea la verdad!, ¡Puede que sea una mera casualidad!

-O puedo que no… y que hayan otros motivos ocultos…, -se sostiene un brazo con el otro Miraje, sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Por qué dices eso Mira-nee?, -voltea hacia ella Lisanna.

-G… Gray… el día en que la princesa Mía vino a pedir que realizáramos un trabajo secreto en el bosque de la lluvia, -ante las palabras de Mira, el recuerdo fluye en su mente, haberse levantado de la mesa y ser alcanzado por Natsu y contarle acerca del bosque.

-¿Sí?..., -la mira sin comprender.

-Cuando tú estabas hablando con Natsu; Zelly y Azur estaban escuchando la conversación del otro lado de la pared…

-¡¿Qué?, -parece comprender de inmediato tras la ingrata sorpresa que sus hijos le habían escuchado decir que en el bosque de la lluvia se podía percibir la presencia de su madre. -¡Demonios!, ¡En ese lugar es donde la vi por primera vez!, es posible que esa hada… esté ahí ahora mismo…, -sus cejas se mueven arrítmicas, mientras el delirio se apoderó de su persona.

-Puede que no sea exactamente ella pero… de que hay algo en ese lugar… lo hay…, -se escucha la voz de la gata blanca.

-¡Charle!, -la reconoce Happy, para luego ponerse serio.

-Gray-san… Charle tuvo una premonición anoche, -habla la recién llegada Wendy, mientras sostiene entre sus brazos a su gata.

**Mientras tanto… el camino hacia el bosque de la Lluvia había finalmente terminado.**

-Por favor… descansemos un momento…, -se sienta la niña de coletas negras azuladas en el piso mojado del bosque nebuloso, mientras sostiene la sombrilla rosa que le dio su padre sobre su cabeza.

-Zelly…, -se arrodilla junto a ella su hermano, -tal vez no fue buena idea…, -observa como la respiración de su gemela está un poco agitada y se lleva una mano al pecho, cual lo pudiera sentir al mismo tiempo.

-¡Azu-nii-chan!, -se preocupa al verlo así, pero enseguida le sobrevino un ataque de tos. -¡Cough, cough, cough!

Su hermano preocupado, no puede más que abrazarla, esperando que le pase.

-Dip, dip, dip, Anjanes-sama dio la orden de llevarle al Snow Fairy…, entonces Driades le llevará al Snow Fairy… Dip, dip, dip…, -ha aparecido frente a ellos un ser luminoso de largos cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos, con una piel extremadamente clara, llevaba un sostén de dos grandes flores en el pecho, del que se desprendía un vestido ligero, cual fueran sólo tiras de alguna tela fina y transparente.

-¿Qué?..., ¿Quién eres tú?..., -pregunta Azur sin soltar a Zelestine.

-Dip, dip… ¿dop?..., -ladea la cabeza en un solo movimiento rápido y con eso del piso se levantaron dos grandes raíces que los envolvieron a cada uno por separado, levantándolos cual formaran parte de un gran pilar de roble.

-¡AHHHHHH!, -grita asustada la niña, mientras Azur estira su mano hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla, pero la distancia que los separa es demasiada, por lo que sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas al sentirse culpable de los acontecimientos.

-Ahora… Driades hará la gran pregunta… el enigma escondido… -¿Quién de los niños es el Snow Fairy?, -junta las manos esperando la respuesta y entrecierra los ojos al no recibirla. –Driades preguntó… ¿quién es?...

-¿Snow… Fairy?..., -no comprende el hijo de Juvia

-¿Qué es eso?..., -parpadea también Zelly.

-El gremio donde trabaja Papi es Fairy Tail…, -responde a lo más apropiado que se le ocurrió el niño.

-¡Esa no es la respuesta que Driades quiere!, -se molesta y recupera la postura inicial, -Driades no quería hacer esto a los niños… pero los niños no colaboran con Driades… dip, dip… ¡DOP!, -estira su mano hacia ellos y con eso, las ramas de las raíces que los habían envuelto se adhieren aún más a sus pequeños cuerpos, enrollándose en sus cuellos, brazos, antebrazos, cintura y piernas y con eso succionando su energía mágica hacia el exterior.

-¡AGGHHHHHHH!, -grita asustada Zelly, al sentir como todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar y a ponerse frío, para inmediatamente la energía que emana de su interior formar una cortina de hielo protectora a su alrededor, una especie de Ice Shield de 360 grados.

-¿Hielo?..., -se queda perturbada Driades, -esto no es lo que Driades esperaba…, -voltea entonces hacia Azur, quien ha pasado por lo mismo, pero a su alrededor una muralla de agua se ha levantado.

-¿Agua?..., -abre grandes los ojos el hada, -¡¿Y LA NIEVE?, ¡¿Dónde ESTÁ LA NIEVE?, -está completamente perturbada, -¡ANJANES-SAMA NECESITA LA NIEVE!, Driades… será castigada…, -cae arrodillada la peliverde, -no…, -mira hacia el suelo y al hacerlo nota como unos pocos copos de nieve van cayendo a derretirse al suelo. –Nieve…, -levanta la mirada, -seguramente… el hielo se convertirá en nieve… ya que hay copos… ella debe servir… dip…, -se levanta y corre hasta estar frente a la torre de Zelly, quien la mira temerosa. –A partir de este momento… la magia de hielo no podrá ser utilizada en mi bosque…, cancelación de hielo…, -invoca y con ello, las ataduras de la hija de Gray se desvanecen, haciéndola caer directamente a los brazos de Driades inconsciente.

-¡Zelly!, ¡Zeeellyyy!, ¡ZELLY!, -se retuerce el niño tratando de zafarse de su árbol, pero no puede hacer más que ver como desaparece Driades con su hermana gemela, lo que inmediatamente le inundó los ojos en lágrimas, -¡AHHHHHHHH!, -grita desesperado.

Grito que fue audible a los recién llegados al bosque.

-¿Qué fue eso?..., -se inquieta Natsu, mientras que Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Levi, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Gray, comparten su pregunta.

-es Azur…, -informa Cyan, -tal como pensé… este bosque es la conexión de Earthland con el Ultramundo… hay muchas hadas… demasiadas…, -informa mientras mira en todas direcciones, lo que se les hace raro a los demás magos, ya que no logran ver nada de lo narrado por él.

-Por cierto… ¿tú que haces aquí?, -lo mira extrañado Happy

-¡Yo soy el único que puede guiarlos por este lugar!, ¡Recuerda que yo también soy un Snow Fairy! Y… se trata de mis nietos…, -responde avergonzado y se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza.

A todo esto, Gray a escuchado la explicación de Cyan y sumamente preocupado por Azur y su grito, intenta avanzar, pero por una extraña razón no puede, como si toda su energía hubiera sido cancelada… se desploma en un segundo sobre el piso, habiendo perdido la consciencia.

-¡Oye!, ¡Gray!, -se arrodilla a su lado rápidamente Lucy.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail Against The Fairy Law, Capítulo 7 "Salamandra" ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Holas!** Dejo saludos especiales a: Laila Yagami (sí, ya regresó por fin xD), Trybita Zala (jajaja, osea que en serio lo quieres rentar?, pues… creo que será algo más carito que eso, pero por ser mi gemelita está bien, por una noche xD), Yukistar (jaja me alegra, ese es el punto xD)

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NE!


	7. Salamandra

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, más unos cuantos más… Es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Los magos humanos que se han autoproclamado como hadas, puede que encuentren muy pronto el verdadero significado de su nombre al encontrarse con los miembros de FAIRY FOLK, las hadas verdaderas que vienen del ultramundo paralelo al reino de Fiore, cuyas ordenes deben cumplirse so pena de terribles castigos…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 7 "Salamandra"**

**Anteriormente en Fairy Tail Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Natsu.**

-¿Hielo?..., -se queda perturbada Driades, -esto no es lo que Driades esperaba…, -voltea entonces hacia Azur, quien ha pasado por lo mismo, pero a su alrededor una muralla de agua se ha levantado.

-¿Agua?..., -abre grandes los ojos el hada, -¡¿Y LA NIEVE?, ¡¿Dónde ESTÁ LA NIEVE?, -está completamente perturbada, -¡ANJANES-SAMA NECESITA LA NIEVE!, Driades… será castigada…, -cae arrodillada la peliverde, -no…, -mira hacia el suelo y al hacerlo nota como unos pocos copos de nieve van cayendo a derretirse al suelo. –Nieve…, -levanta la mirada, -seguramente… el hielo se convertirá en nieve… ya que hay copos… ella debe servir… dip…, -se levanta y corre hasta estar frente a la torre de Zelly, quien la mira temerosa. –A partir de este momento… la magia de hielo no podrá ser utilizada en mi bosque…, cancelación de hielo…, -invoca y con ello, las ataduras de la hija de Gray se desvanecen, haciéndola caer directamente a los brazos de Driades inconsciente.

**-¡Tal parece que el bosque de lluvia es algo más que un simple bosque!, -la voz de Happy**

**-Creo que eso es algo que sabíamos desde un principio… el verdadero misterio aquí, es ¿qué es lo que quieren esas hadas?, -corrige Lucy**

**-¡¿Cuáles hadas?, ¡Ya les dije que yo no puedo verlaaas!, -la voz de Natsu**

**-Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón…, -acota Lucy**

**-¡El enemigo invisible!, ¡Si lo rociamos con agua de seguro lo vemos!, -propone Happy**

**-Sólo que… el agua va a mojarlo… y se resfriará, -piensa Natsu**

**-¡Eso es lo de menos!, -la voz de Gray.**

0000==0000

-¡Zelly!, ¡Zeeellyyy!, ¡ZELLY!, -se retuerce el niño tratando de zafarse de su árbol, pero no puede hacer más que ver como desaparece Driades con su hermana gemela, lo que inmediatamente le inundó los ojos en lágrimas, -¡AHHHHHHHH!, -grita desesperado.

Grito que fue audible a los recién llegados al bosque.

-¿Qué fue eso?..., -se inquieta Natsu, mientras que Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Levi, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Gray, comparten su pregunta.

-es Azur…, -informa Cyan, -tal como pensé… este bosque es la conexión de Earthland con el Ultramundo… hay muchas hadas… demasiadas…, -informa mientras mira en todas direcciones, lo que se les hace raro a los demás magos, ya que no logran ver nada de lo narrado por él.

-Por cierto… ¿tú que haces aquí?, -lo mira extrañado Happy

-¡Yo soy el único que puede guiarlos por este lugar!, ¡Recuerda que yo también soy un Snow Fairy! Y… se trata de mis nietos…, -responde avergonzado y se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza.

A todo esto, Gray a escuchado la explicación de Cyan y sumamente preocupado por Azur y su grito, intenta avanzar, pero por una extraña razón no puede, como si toda su energía hubiera sido cancelada… se desploma en un segundo sobre el piso, habiendo perdido la consciencia.

-¡Oye!, ¡Gray!, -se arrodilla a su lado rápidamente Lucy, pero pierde el interés por lo que estaba haciendo al sentir sobre si, como una sombra va cubriendo los pequeños rayos de sol que se infiltraban entre los árboles mojados hasta llegar a ella, por lo que levanta el rostro para encontrar por si misma la respuesta a ese fenómeno. Así por la sorpresa, abre grandes los ojos.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?, -se pone a la defensiva Natsu, mientras aprieta los dientes, los puños y el entrecejo al ver a los miembros representantes del consejo mágico parados frente a ellos, trayéndole de inmediato a la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando se llevaron a Jellal, aparentemente lo mismo que a Erza, ya que entrecierra los ojos al verlos.

-Tenemos la orden de llevarnos con nosotros a Gray Fullbuster, acusado del delito de Blasfemia, -responde aún alzando con el brazo la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes con que le disparó al mago de hielo, - atentando contra las enseñanzas del supremo concejo mágico, sobre el conocimiento del mundo de las hadas, ya que con todas sus fantasías, incluso los niños de la ciudad han empezado a hablar del tema ¡Y eso es algo imperdonable!, -tras mencionar a los niños, cual los hubieran pillado en el camino hacia el bosque de Lluvia, echan para adelante, para mostrarlos como evidencia frente a Natsu; a Taiga, Haru y Allen, el mayor de los 3, se nota sumamente arrepentido de sus actos, al mirar con el rostro lleno de súplica por perdón hacia el Salamander, con tal acto, el pelirosa nota que él ha traído a cuestas a los otros dos, que seguramente no cesaban de pedir venir en busca de las hadas al lugar, después de ver el dibujo que dejaron Zelestine y Azur en el gremio.

-Ya veo…, -la expresión del Salamander se tornó a la serenidad, sumamente molesto por el modo en que habían tratado a los pequeños, reflejado en su voz que se muestra fría y calmada, -Pero lo que no comprendo… ¿Es qué es lo que se supone que les da derecho de tratar así a estos niños?..., -junto a sus palabras, Haru se ha levantado y camina hasta agarrarlo por la pierna.

Pero al ver que la situación se va tensando, Lucy, lo toma en brazos y con la otra mano sujeta la manita de la hija de Lyon, quien había terminado envuelta en el embrollo luego que sus padres llegaran de visita al gremio esa mañana. La pequeña de cabellos rojizos como la cereza voltea preocupada hacia Gray, quien seguía inconsciente. –Tío Gray…, -estira su bracito para poder tocarlo, pero en ese justo momento es llevada aún más lejos por Lucy, para que no se entrometan en el debate los pequeños.

-Pues lo lamento mucho…, -entra en la conversación Cyan, -pero se no es imposible dejar que se lo lleven, estamos en una misión muy importante ahora.

-Habla como si no supiera que el supremo concejo es la autoridad sobre los gremios… si Fairy Tail tiene un trabajo es gracias a que el concejo le concede los permisos, así que no importa si es una misión de clase S, tenemos derecho a interrumpir.

-¡Eso dicen ahora que se creen la última Coca cola del desierto!, ¡Esperen a que prueben mis puños!, -se emociona el flamante mago.

-¡HI NO KABE! (Muralla de fuego), -se escucha entonces el sonido de la voz de una mujer y tras su invocación, una enorme llamarada inundó la zona frente a ellos, separando claramente a los representantes del concejo de la entrada al bosque.

-¡¿Pero qué?, -retroceden por el terrible calor que se apoderó del lugar en un segundo, los enviados de uniforme celeste.

Mientras tanto tras la muralla, en los adentros del bosque, una Lucy con los ojos salidos y la boca abierta en furia, observa como una mujer abraza fervientemente a Natsu, prácticamente restregándole todos sus atributos al Salamander. De larga cabellera roja encendida, cual desprendiera pequeñas llamas que flotan hasta quemarse en el viento, piel muy blanca y grandes ojos rojo carmín, vestía una túnica estilo persa, un pequeño top con lentejuelas plateadas y su abdomen descubierto, hasta ser enfocada por el pantalón de tela sedosa y semitransparente, que por poco pareciera que va a caérsele de lo abajo que lo usa.

-¡NAAATSUU!, ¡NAATSUU!, -restriega su rostro contra el del chico, quien no puede hacer más que estar sumamente nervioso ante la mirada perversa que le está brindando su esposa.

-¡Choto!, -ha dejado sentados en el piso a los niños y acercándose rápidamente la toma por la espalda y la arranca del lado de su esposo, la chica Heartfilia. -¡¿Qué se supone que significa estoo?

-¿Suponerse?..., -parpadea la recién aparecida. -¿Acaso no es obvio?, -vuelve a pegarse a él en un segundo, -¡Mi amado Natsu ha reaparecido!

-¡¿AMADO?, -abren grandes los ojos todos los presentes.

-¡Natsu!, -voltea a verlo molesta Lucy, con las manos en la cintura, objeto claro de pedirle una explicación.

-¡Yo tampoco lo sé!, ¡No tengo la menor idea!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza y niega rápidamente.

-Muy bien… ya lo escuchaste…, -la mira con los ojos entrecerrados Lucy, y una gota aparece al lado de la cabeza de la peliroja.

-Comprendo…, -se sacude el traje y sonríe, -Puede que ya no me recuerdes… después de todo, eras muy pequeño cuando nos conocimos, -voltea hacia Natsu.

-¿Ah?..., -parpadea el pelirosado.

-pero bien que te gustaba todo lo que te hacía…, -lo mira con ojos picarescos, por lo que todos se sonrojan al escucharla. -¿O era a Igneel?... mmm…, -se queda pensando la bulliciosa mujer.

-No…, -la señala con el dedo índice, -¡No me digas!, ¡¿Salamandra?, -abre grandes los ojos emocionados el Dragneel y corre hasta ella, situación que observa Lucy con una gota en la cabeza, la cual se duplica y aparece en la cabeza de Erza, al ver que la mujer le ha puesto la mano en lugar del abrazo fogoso que le dio antes, por lo que Natsu se estrella contra la mano y cae al piso sobándose la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó Salamandra?, -deja de sobarse para verla, pero abre grandes los ojos al notar que en su lugar a tomado en manos a Haru.

-Ya comprendo… esa mujer es…, -empieza a sacar conclusiones Erza.

-¡Una desgraciada!, -enloquece Lucy al ver como ha tomado a su pequeño hijo en brazos.

-¡AHHH, UN CHIBI NATSUU!, -está totalmente extasiada y con ojos de corazón lo restriega contra su mejilla.

-Ella es alguien del pasado de Natsu…, -está aún muy sorprendido el exceed azul, que no hace más que ver hacia la peliroja.

-¡¿AL MENOS PUEDES DECIRNOS QUIEN RAYOS ERES?, -se para frente a ella la rubia

-¡Lucy!, -llega hasta ella Natsu, -ella es… el hada de fuego… Salamandra…, -sigue aún incrédulo de lo que tiene frente a sus ojos.

-Natsu… debemos hablar…, -baja entonces al pequeño y lo mira con seriedad.

**Mientras tanto, el hada Driades, ha cruzado el umbral que separa a Earthland del Ultramundo y llevado a Zelly hacia una celda, donde residirá provisionalmente.**

-¡Te quedas ahí pequeña! Dip, no es que puedas escapar…, -habla consigo misma mientras cierra la puerta.

-¡Déjame salir!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Sácame de aquí!, -agarra los barrotes con sus manitas y la observa alejarse, -¡Dria-saaan!, -entonces suspira y voltea hacia el interior, al hacerlo sus ojos se abren grandes al ver una figura en medio de la oscuridad, parecía un gran monstruo encadenado a la pared. -¡AHHHHH!, -grita horrorizada, pero con su grito uno de los faroles que iluminaban el pasillo se encendió, lo que le brindó un poco más de claridad al interior de la estancia y pudo por fin vislumbrar la figura de un pequeño cubierto por una gran frazada vieja, encadenado a la pared.

-Tal parece que a los faroles les gusta la voz de los niños…, -prácticamente murmura el pequeño, -yo… ya no tengo voz… gracias… por alumbrar…

-¿un niño?, -lo mira curiosa la hija de Juvia y dando dos pasos largos llega hasta él y agachándose a su altura lo observa, terriblemente maltratado y sucio, sus cabellos rubios parecían cubiertos por el polvo de los años que se almacenaba en un viejo sótano, pero no la mira a los ojos, cual no tuviera fuerzas para siquiera levantar el rostro.

-¿estás muy cansado verdad?..., -lo mira preocupada y enseguida busca en todas direcciones algo que le ayude a soltarlo.

-No busques… es inútil…, -sigue en la misma decadencia, cual no pudiera hacer más que quejarse para seguir existiendo.

-Descuida… yo…, -mira sus manos mientras se concentra, -he visto a Papi hacerlo miles de veces…, -empieza a chocar su puño contra su mano, -yo lo vi claramente… había hielo… como el de Papi…, -sigue pegándose en las manos.

-¿Hielo?, -pregunta el niño y trata de levantar levemente la mirada, por lo que la encuentra con la de ella, ambos miran a las pupilas del otro, Zelly admirada que el color de los iris del pequeño eran de distintos tonos, un ojo morado y el otro castaño.

0=000=0

Al mismo tiempo, Azur, quien había sido dejado en el lugar donde Driades desapareció junto con su hermana, observa la tierra a sus pies, mientras se lamenta sumamente triste y culpable, sus lágrimas caen gota a gota sobre una pequeña flor que había conseguido florecer en medio de la tempestad y ahora soportaba podría decirse que hasta feliz el peso de aquel dolor de pequeño humano, ya que se mantenía erguida y hermosa, a pesar de ser bañada por la lluvia del lugar.

-Mamá… ¿dónde estás?... si tú estuvieras aquí… Zelly no…, -cierra los ojos y con eso sus párpados presionan al último par de gotas que quedaba retenidas en sus ojos y con ello se deslizan. En un segundo la lluvia a su alrededor a cesado, al menos en el contorno de su pequeño ser, por lo que abre los ojos en busca de la razón y se encuentra con la sorpresa de ver una sombrilla rosada con encajes en los extremos sobre su cabeza y frente a él, acurrucada a su altura, una mujer que vestía de azul, de largos cabellos ondulados celestes-azulados y piel muy blanca que le sonríe.

Visión que pareció una especie de espejismo para Gray, quien tras recuperarse emprendió camino en busca de su hijo y ha llegado en el junto momento en que ella llegó, pareciera que la mujer al verlo, se pone en pie y al instante desaparece, por lo que el Fullbuster se queda estupefacto por unos segundos.

-¡Azur!, -le grita entonces, por lo que el niño reconoce su voz y corre rápidamente hasta él y lo abraza por la cintura.

-¡Papi!, ¡Zelly fue!, ¡Zelly fue!

-¡¿Qué?, -se agacha a su altura su padre, -¡¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law, capítulo 8 "Los 8 altares del Ultramundo", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Holas!, dejo saludos especiales a: Bea Fullbuster, Laila yagami, Yukistar, Gabe Logan y Trybita Zala, jajaja, veo que cada uno de ustedes tiene sus propias expectativas y especulaciones de esto xDDD, a ver si al final sorprendo a más de uno xDD, se les quiere!

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NE!


	8. Los 8 altares de las hadas

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, más unos cuantos más… Es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Los magos humanos que se han autoproclamado como hadas, puede que encuentren muy pronto el verdadero significado de su nombre al encontrarse con los miembros de FAIRY FOLK, las hadas verdaderas que vienen del ultramundo paralelo al reino de Fiore, cuyas ordenes deben cumplirse so pena de terribles castigos…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 8 "Los 8 altares del ultramundo"**

**Anteriormente****en****Fairy****Tail****Against****the****Fairy****Law****…****,****-**la voz de Gray.

**-¡Aye,****El****capítulo****entero****estuvo****repleto****de****encuentros****extrañoos!,****-**Habla Happy

-**Dímelo****a****mi****… ****¡No****se****a****donde****irá****a****parar****estooo!,****-**se queja Natsu

**-¡Sii,****una****súper****chica****sexy****aparece****y****opaca****completamente****a****Lucy!,****-**sigue el exceed

-**¡¿Pero****qué****estás****diciendo?**, -se queja la Heartfilia

-**¡¿Qué?,****¡La****Lucy****malvada****ha****vuelto!,****¡El****bosque****de****lluvia****tiene****una****entrada****a****Edoraaaas!**, -termina Happy

-**No****hablaron****nada****de****lo****realmente****importante****…**, -se queja Gray

=0000=

Al mismo tiempo, Azur, quien había sido dejado en el lugar donde Driades desapareció junto con su hermana, observa la tierra a sus pies, mientras se lamenta sumamente triste y culpable, sus lágrimas caen gota a gota sobre una pequeña flor que había conseguido florecer en medio de la tempestad y ahora soportaba podría decirse que hasta feliz el peso de aquel dolor de pequeño humano, ya que se mantenía erguida y hermosa, a pesar de ser bañada por la lluvia del lugar.

-Mamá… ¿dónde estás?... si tú estuvieras aquí… Zelly no…, -cierra los ojos y con eso sus párpados presionan al último par de gotas que quedaba retenidas en sus ojos y con ello se deslizan. En un segundo la lluvia a su alrededor a cesado, al menos en el contorno de su pequeño ser, por lo que abre los ojos en busca de la razón y se encuentra con la sorpresa de ver una sombrilla rosada con encajes en los extremos sobre su cabeza y frente a él, acurrucada a su altura, una mujer que vestía de azul, de largos cabellos ondulados celestes-azulados y piel muy blanca que le sonríe.

Visión que pareció una especie de espejismo para Gray, quien tras recuperarse emprendió camino en busca de su hijo y ha llegado en el junto momento en que ella llegó, pareciera que la mujer al verlo, se pone en pie y al instante desaparece, por lo que el Fullbuster se queda estupefacto por unos segundos.

-¡Azur!, -le grita entonces, por lo que el niño reconoce su voz y corre rápidamente hasta él y lo abraza por la cintura.

-¡Papi!, ¡Zelly fue!, ¡Zelly fue!

-¡¿Qué?, -se agacha a su altura su padre, -¡¿Dónde está tu hermana?, -lo mira tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus pequeños ojos preocupados.

**No muy lejos de ese lugar, Salamandra continúa con su explicación hacia Natsu y el grupo, sobre los acontecimientos que ocurren actualmente.**

Lucy, no puede evitar mirarla con cierto recelo y como si se pudiera matar con la mirada, sin duda el hada de fuego hubiera muerto por lo menos unas 150 veces ya… con cada uno de sus actos: "Tocar el cabello de Natsu, la mejilla de Natsu… la espalda de Natsu, pecho, abdomen, costado, ojos…"

-Déjame comprender bien…, -habla finalmente la Heartfilia, -¿El bosque de la lluvia es la conexión que existe entre este mundo y el mundo de las hadas?

-Efectivamente, una vez los humanos logran pasar por el portal hacia el ultramundo sin duda podrán encontrarse con las hadas que son dominadas por Anjanes… en la isla de Gotland, donde estoy más que segura, se están llevando acabo los planes para encontrarse con el Snow Fairy que ustedes tienen.

-¡Muuy bieeen!, ¡Si eso es todo lo que hay que hacer, vamos de una buena veeez!, ¡Estoy que ardo!, -se emociona el Salamander.

-Esta es la parte donde te detengo, -coloca su mano frente al rostro del pelirosa nuevamente Salamandra.

-¡EHH!, ¡Pero si es más fácil de lo que pensaba!, ¡Es sólo cuestión de darles su merecido!, -antepone su puño a sus palabras el hijo adoptivo.

-¿Cuál es el misterio?, -pregunta entonces Erza, mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Para que los humanos entren por el portal del ultramundo, es necesario que cuenten con la llave de entrada… que solamente la poseen los humanos que de alguna u otra forma han tenido contacto con las hadas… no es fácil entrar sin ese objeto y dentro del ultramundo… para llegar a donde se encuentra Anjanes… hay que pasar por los 8 altares de las hadas oscuras… quienes se han apoderado del control de nuestro mundo…, -se deprime un poco Salamandra.

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?..., ¿Acaso el mundo de las hadas está en alguna especie de guerra?, -abre grandes los ojos Erza.

-Así es… algunas hadas hemos logrado escapar… y me mucho gusto haberme podido encontrar con Natsu, porque estoy segura que siendo hijo de mi amado Igneel, él podrá ayudarnos.

-¡Eso ni lo dudes!, ¡Que me enciendo aún máaas!, -sonríe sintiéndose afortunado de saber que habrá una pronta pelea.

-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir por la llave que mencionó Salamandra-san, -acota Wendy.

-pero… ¿se han puesto a pensar de qué manera la conseguiremos?..., ¿acaso conocemos a un humano con esas características?, -se pregunta Lucy.

-Si lo piensas detenidamente si lo hay…, -responde Gray, quien segundos antes había llegado para enterarse de la situación, -y yo estoy dispuesto a ir por él…, porque es algo que necesito más ahora que nunca…, -por sus palabras, todos los presentes voltean a verlo y abren grandes los ojos, preguntándose enseguida por el paradero de Zelestine, ya que el Fullbuster ha aparecido en compañía únicamente de su hijo.

-…Gray…, -tiemblan los ojos de Lucy.

-Ellos la tienen…, -responde sin necesidad de escuchar su pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?, -se sobresalta Natsu, -¡Esos malditos!

-¡Natsu!, -prácticamente le ordena con la mirada gris que posee, que guarde silencio y le escuche, -También… hay algo más que tengo que hacer… y es posible que lográndolo pueda no solo recuperarla a ella… sino también a Juvia…

-¡¿A Juvia?, -parece incrédula Lucy, -¿Estás hablando en serio?, -lo mira intrigada, a lo que el mago de hielo asiente.

-Es por eso, que quiero que me hagas ese favor… porque eres el único que sé que pase lo que pase podrá llevarlo acabo, no estoy diciendo que los demás no puedan, -niega con las manos, sintiendo la mirada asesina de todos sobre él, rompiendo el encanto del momento conmovedor, -es sólo que sé… que donde sea que tu vayas Natsu, nuestros amigos estarán ahí contigo… así que energías y fuerza no faltarán… por eso confío en ti y te encargo que vayas a la isla Terou en busca de Mavis…

-¿Mavis?... ¿El primer maestro del gremio?, ¿pero qué tiene que ver en todo esto?, espera…, -parece comprender, -Mavis tiene un vínculo con las hadas…, ¡Muy bien!, ¡Déjamelo a mí!, ¡Traeré como sea esa llavee!, -responde una vez más mostrándole en su sonrisa la confianza que necesita el mago de hielo, -pero… por cierto, ¿Por qué dices que tienes algo más que hacer?

-Es verdad Gray… ¿Acaso encontraste algo más en este lugar?, ¿Algo que tiene que ver con Juvia?, -se le suma la esposa del Dragneel.

Gray, poniendo las manos encima de los pequeños hombros de su hijo, quien yace parado delante suyo, parece indicarles la razón con ese gesto, por lo que los padres de Haru voltean hacia el pequeño de cabellos negros.

-¿Azur?, -lo observa Lucy

-Yo… pude verla…, -responde aún con los ojos recubiertos por las lágrimas.

-¡¿verla?, -voltea levanta su mirada hacia Gray el Salamander.

-No puedo asegurar que se trata de Juvia… pero por la descripción que me ha dado, no me queda duda que podría tratarse de ella… y tal y como les dije en el momento que decidimos llegar a este lugar, lo que sea que encuentre aquí, si me sirve para encontrarla, lo usaré y la traeré de vuelta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… también dijiste que podías sentir su presencia en la lluvia de este lugar…, -sonríe Lucy, -con razón… desde que entramos sentí una gran nostalgia en mi corazón…, -se lleva una de las manos al pecho. -¿pero qué tienes pensado hacer?, -se interesa aún más.

-La lluvia que se encuentra en este lugar, posee dentro de si, la presencia de Juvia… por eso, estoy seguro que si la congelo, podré encontrar el significado de su existencia de esa manera y así regresarla a la normalidad. –explica serio el Fullbuster.

-¿Congelarla dices?, -entra en la conversación Levy, -pero… aunque lo intentes dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo, congelar cada gota de Juvia es físicamente imposible, -lo mira preocupada.

-Tal vez suene a una locura pero… hay un método que no fallará… ya que lo que será congelado será la esencia de Juvia, si ella regresa a la normalidad una vez nos hayamos congelado, será ella quien me traiga de vuelta a mi a este lugar.

-Espera… ¡¿una vez se hayan congelado?, ¡No me digas que estás pensando otra vez en hacer esa técnica tan peligrosa!, -se preocupa Natsu.

Al escuchar su tono de voz, Gray voltea hacia su amigo, -No voy a morir… te lo juro… tengo mucho por que vivir, -pone la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de su hijo, en la cabeza de este y le sacude los cabellos.

Al verlo tan decidido, el Salamander no puede hacer más que fruncir el entrecejo y apretar los puños, -¡Ni se te ocurra venir a decirme que fallaste cubito de hielo!, ¡La próxima vez que te vea, quiero ver a tu lado a Juvia entendiste?, -le señala con el brazo extendido, para luego apretar su puño y darle la espalda, -¡Vamos Lucy!, -toma de la mano a su esposa y con ella a toda su gente, dejando a Gray parado en medio de la tempestad del bosque, mientras ve como su familia desaparece, con Natsu llevándose a Azur en brazos.

-Natsu…, -cierra entonces los ojos y se concentra, -Juvia…, -se coloca en posición con las piernas abiertas firmes contra el piso y sus manos formando una equis, segundos después la insignia mágica del hielo aparece a sus pies y la helada congelamiento lo recubre en forma de una estela brillante azulada, haciendo volar sus cabellos y ropas. -¡ICED SHELL!

Segundos después, Natsu y los demás que recién iban saliendo del bosque, son empujados hacia afuera por la fría oleada que venía tras de ellos.

-¡AHHHHHHH!, -son prácticamente expulsados y caen unos encima de otros, mientras el Salamander los recibe a todos en la espalda, con los brazos extendidos contra el suelo, para no aplastar a los niños que habían quedado debajo de él, (Azur, Haru y Taiga).

Momentos después se levantan.

-En verdad lo hizo…, -tiemblan los ojos de Lisanna al ver el bosque congelado frente a ellos.

-Pensar en llegar hasta esto…, -se sorprende también Erza, -en verdad debe amarla mucho…, -tras sus propias palabras sonríe por lo bajo.

-Estar separado de la persona que amas de esa manera debe ser muy traumático, -cierra los ojos Lucy, pero los abre al sentir la mano de Natsu apretando la suya.

-Y que lo digas…, -responde Lisanna al ver la escena.

**Mientras tanto… Gray ha abierto los ojos, dentro del bosque de la lluvia, pero el lugar ha cambiado drásticamente… La tonalidad grisácea ha recubierto los árboles y flores.**

-¿Do… dónde estoy?... este lugar…, -parece reconocerlo, por lo que empieza a caminar, -¿acaso no funcionó?, -se pregunta mientras sus pasos lo dirigen por la zona, notando poco a poco que no había más nadie en ese lugar a parte de él. –Rayos…

-¿Un mago?..., -se escucha entonces la voz… aquella voz no escuchada por sus oídos desde hace 5 años… por lo que sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y emocionados, incluso la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por lo que voltea, pero al hacerlo, la preocupación se apoderó de su mirada.

Sin duda se trataba de ella, aquellos cabellos de color tan hermoso y los penetrantes ojos azules que la caracterizaban, su piel tan clara y fresca, que parecía si la tocaba, sería como acariciar la más fina de las sedas; sin embargo… su vestimenta le recordaba a las figuras mitológicas que se les conocía en aquel mundo como "Hadas", de la misma clase que en varias ocasiones ha causado estragos sobre él y su familia.

-¡Juviaaa!, -trata de acercarse a ella mientras emprende carrera a su encuentro, pero es detenido por una fría oleada que lo repele de ella, mandándolo volar metros atrás.

-¡Graaay-samaa!, -logra escuchar entonces, mientras se recupera de la caída, aquella persona le ha llamado con la voz de ella… tal y como lo hacía ella…

-¡Juviaaa!, -se para entonces aún más decidido.

-¡No vengas!, ¡No lo hagas Gray-samaa!, -sigue gritando a través de la corriente, pero el Fullbuster no le hace el mínimo caso y se aproxima nuevamente, siendo esta vez repelido por el Water Slacer, sin que siquiera haya sido invocado por la maga de agua, impactándose contra el cuerpo del mago de hielo en mejilla derecha y pierna izquierda un poco arriba de la rodilla. -¡NOOOOO!, -sigue enloquecida la Loxar, -¡Gray-sama!, ¡Juvia está siendo controlada por Fairy Folk!, ¡Juvia no puede mandar sobre sus movimientos!, ¡No lo hagaaas!

-¡Si estoy aquí!, ¡ES POR TI!, ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI MI CUERPO SE HACE MILES DE PEDAZOS!, ¡VOY A LLEVARTE DE VUELTAAA!, ¡JUNTO A AZUR! ¡Y A ZELLYYYY!, -camina aún más, adentrándose en la vorágine de viento y agua.

-Azur… y Zelly…, -la imagen de los gemelos recién nacidos, siendo sostenidos entre sus brazos le viene a la mente, -mis hijos…

-Durante todos estos años…, -toma aire para poder transmitirle sus sentimientos, -¡DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS NO HUBO UN SOLO DÍA EN QUE AL VERLOS AL ROSTRO NO TE VIERA EN ELLOS!, -al terminar esta frase, tres cortes más pasan rápidamente sobre su hombro, Antebrazo derecho y costado izquierdo, -¡Y HE SIDO UN IDIOTA!, ¡HE COMETIDO DEMASIADOS ERRORES!, ¡TRATANDO DE PRETENDER QUE SI NO LOS VEÍA A ELLOS, SERÍA LO MISMO QUE NO PENSAR EN LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!, ¡PERO JUVIAA!, ¡ME DI CUENTA QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ!, ¡NO SIN TI!, ¡NO SIN ELLOS!, ¡PORQUE LOS AMOO!, -tras su último grito, incluso algunas lágrimas se perfilaron en sus ojos y saltarinas se desprendieron junto a su voz, -¡TE AMOO!, -con este último impulso, finalmente la logrado llegar a pararse frente a ella, quien no había envejecido un solo día desde aquel fatídico momento y parada frente a él, lo mira hacia arriba, demostrando que con estos últimos años, incluso las estaturas de ambos se distanciaron un poco más, observa embelesada como sus cabellos negros azulados se mueven con el viento, dejando destapada su frente adornada por la cicatriz horizontal, tan característica de él y moviendo su brazo hacia arriba con intensiones de tocarlo, el hechizo a su alrededor se rompe, dejándola libre y con las ráfagas a su alrededor atenuadas a una pequeña ventisca.

Por lo que finalmente logra posar su mano en su rostro, pero su gesto es tremendamente opacado por el del Fullbuster, quien la abraza estrepitosa e intensamente, rodeándola por la espalda y cintura, apretándola fuertemente contra él.

-Juvia…, -hunde su rostro en el delicado cuello de la Loxar.

-Gray-sama…, -empiezan a temblar los ojos de la peliceleste al comprender que finalmente es libre, -¡Gray-sama!, -lo abraza con la misma intensidad, -¡Graay-samaaa!, -se separa de él un segundo, para el siguiente besarlo en los labios, con uno de sus acostumbrados ardientes besos congelados y tras separarse se miran enamorados como nunca antes, sonrientes y enloquecidos por su maravilloso encuentro.

-Juvia…, -hasta tiemblan sus ojos al verla.

-Gray-sama…, -le devuelve la ferviente mirada y luego parpadea, -Gray-sama… la ropa

-¡¿Ah?, -voltea a verse y efectivamente había perdido todo, menos sus bóxers, por lo que levanta los brazos asustado.

-Bueno… en realidad no me importa… al menos por ahora, -se sonroja al verlo preocupado, -más importante… ¿Gray-sama, como saldremos de aquí?

-¿eh?... ¡¿Eh?, -abre grandes los ojos al pensar que su "Método para salir" era que Juvia los derritiera en agua, pero, parece que ella no tiene la mínima noción de lo que debe hacer…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, capítulo 9 "La maldición de Oufico", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Dejo saludos especiales a: Trybita Zala (Para la próxima te ordeno un néctar de Durazno hermanita xD), Laila Yagami (jaja a mi también me gustó lo que dijo Taiga n.n), Gabe Logan (Jaja, si, pobre Natsu xD), Bea Fullbuster (Gracias por seguirlo!), Yukistar (creo que ya conteste a algunas de las preguntas) y Lluvia-chan (Muchas gracias!)

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NEEEE!


	9. La maldición de Oufico

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, más unos cuantos más… Es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Los magos humanos que se han autoproclamado como hadas, puede que encuentren muy pronto el verdadero significado de su nombre al encontrarse con los miembros de FAIRY FOLK, las hadas verdaderas que vienen del ultramundo paralelo al reino de Fiore, cuyas ordenes deben cumplirse so pena de terribles castigos…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 9 "La maldición de Oufico"**

La última vez en Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Wendy

-¡El hada Salamandra nos contó lo que está sucediendo del otro lado del bosque de la Lluvia!, -se emociona Happy

-¡Todos saben que del otro lado, está el Ultramundo, lo importante ahora es ir en busca de esa llaveee!, -apoya Natsu.

-Buuu Natsu, ¡No me dejaste siquiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo!, -llora Happy

-Ya basta de hacerse el misterioso y el gracioso, -les habla a cada uno Lucy.

-Y una vez más… no hablaron de lo más importante…, -se queja Gray, -¡La próxima vez la introducción la haré yoo!

-¡Así se habla Gray-samaaa!, -le apoya Juvia.

000==000

_-Durante__todos__estos__años__…__,__-toma__aire__para__poder__transmitirle__sus__sentimientos,__-¡DURANTE__ESTOS__AÑOS__NO__HUBO__UN__SOLO__DÍA__EN__QUE__AL__VERLOS__AL__ROSTRO__NO__TE__VIERA__EN__ELLOS!,__-al__terminar__esta__frase,__tres__cortes__más__pasan__rápidamente__sobre__su__hombro,__Antebrazo__derecho__y__costado__izquierdo,__-¡Y__HE__SIDO__UN__IDIOTA!,__¡HE__COMETIDO__DEMASIADOS__ERRORES!,__¡TRATANDO__DE__PRETENDER__QUE__SI__NO__LOS__VEÍA__A__ELLOS,__SERÍA__LO__MISMO__QUE__NO__PENSAR__EN__LO__QUE__SUCEDIÓ!,__¡PERO__JUVIAA!,__¡ME__DI__CUENTA__QUE__NO__PUEDO__VIVIR__ASÍ!,__¡NO__SIN__TI!,__¡NO__SIN__ELLOS!,__¡PORQUE__LOS__AMOO!,__-tras__su__último__grito,__incluso__algunas__lágrimas__se__perfilaron__en__sus__ojos__y__saltarinas__se__desprendieron__junto__a__su__voz,__-¡TE__AMOO!_, -recuerda las palabras de su amado Gray-sama, la mujer de agua, mientras yace sentada en una roca y lo observa caminar de un lado hacia otro, -Pero que cuerpo tiene Gray-sama… insisto…, -se sonroja al verlo, avergonzándose un poco consigo misma por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas en un momento como ese.

-¡Oye Juvia!, -le grita dese su localización, por lo que la Loxar le presta atención, -¿En verdad no puedes derretir este lugar?, digo… había pensado que si lo disolvíamos en agua, el hielo desaparecería…, -se lleva una mano al mentón mientras piensa.

-Por favor perdona a Juvia, Gray-sama…, -se entristece un poco por ver lo ínfimamente servible que ha llegado a ser por no llamarla inútil…

El Fullbuster al observarla adoptar tal posición se adelantó rápidamente a que ella terminara de pedir disculpas y llegó rápidamente a su lado, arrodillándose frente a ella, -No quiero ver esa cara…, -le sonríe, -y menos ahora…, -le coloca la mano en la mejilla y le acaricia el pómulo con el pulgar, por lo que la peliceleste, coloca su delicada mano sobre la suya.

-Pero Gray-sama… me temo… que el día que Juvia tanto temía… finalmente ha llegado…, -lo mira con ojos temblorosos.

-¿El día que temías?, ¿Por qué?, -la mira extrañado.

-Según lo que me dijo esa mujer…, -dirige su mirada al suelo, -el día que volviera a verte… ese día te perdería para siempre…, por eso…, -levanta la mirada llorosa, para encontrarse con el enigma en el rostro de su amado, -Juvia se conformaba con ver a Gray-sama, cuando venía a buscarla en medio de la lluvia de este bosque.

Los recuerdos de ver a Gray gritándole a la nada y completamente empapado bajo la bruma del bosque le vienen a la mente, -Juvia… podía oírte claramente… aunque por más que Juvia quiso tocarte, tantas veces… nunca lo consiguió, -¡Juvia quería decirte que estaba junto a ti!, ¡Que no era necesario que Gray-sama sufriera más!, -se le derraman finalmente el par de lágrimas de sus ojos azulados, una pasando de largo por su mejilla entera, mientras la otra se topa con el dedo de Gray sobre el rostro de la maga de agua.

-¿Tú… podías oírme?..., -se sorprende y ligeramente sonroja al comprender que al menos, todos aquellos ratos de soledad, habían servido para mantener la esperanza viva en el corazón de Juvia, -no tienes idea cuanto te extrañaba… como te necesitaba…, -baja la mirada sintiendo venir las lágrimas también.

-Juvia lo sabía Gray-sama… Juvia lo sabe…, -es ahora ella, quien levanta el rostro del Fullbuster, para que la vea a los ojos, y una vez que compartieron el dolor que emanaba por ambas miradas, atraídos por el aroma, el magnetismo y los recuerdos que los unen, se juntan poco a poco hasta caer presas de un beso, que más que el reflejo de la pasión, era el fruto del anhelo, la fuente de vida de la que se habían privado por este largo tiempo…

**Mientras tanto… el quipo de Natsu… parece haber tenido cierto problema para salir del bosque, aún y cuando se encontraban en la entrada de este, luego de su congelamiento por el Iced Shell.**

-¡No tenemos tiempo para estar jugando!, ¡Pero si es lo que quieres yo mismo terminaré contigo en este mismo momento!, -choca contra su puño, la palma contraria, el joven Salamander.

-¡Natsu!, ¡Espera!, -lo detiene entonces Cyan y avanza hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen los miembros de la familia Fullbuster que siempre me están parando?..., -se encoge de hombros privado de movimiento.

-¡Es una Silfides!, ¡Un hada de viento!, -les informa el mago de hielo.

-¿Una de viento?..., -se interesa Wendy, al ver a la mujer larga cabellera rizada de color plateado.

-Sí… pero… algo no está bien… ¿por qué un hada como esa vendría a tratar de detenernos?... si todo el bosque está prácticamente fuera del combate…, -analiza el padre de Gray

-¡Quizás es porque la pobrecita no entiende quien es el más fuerte!, -insiste Natsu.

-O es porque trae algo entre manos…, -frunce el seño Lucy.

-La maga de espíritus celestiales tiene la razón…, -responde altiva, -pero humanos… les informo que no estoy aquí para combatirlos… al igual que Salamandra, deseo que nos ayuden a llegar hasta Anjanes…

Por sus palabras todos la miran atentos.

-¡SIN EMBARGOO!, -les grita de improvisto por lo que una gota les aparece al lado de sus cabezas, -¡Estoy en la obligación de decirles que NUNCA, podrán llegar hasta el último de los altares del Ultramundo en esas condiciones!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡Ven y dímelo en mi cara malditaa!, -se enfurece el Salamander por el trato.

-En realidad… eso ya lo hice…, -lo mira igual de seria, pero casi sacándole los ojos al pelirosado con su respuesta.

-¡Estoy aquí para brindarles dos ayudas!, -sigue la plática el hada.

-¿Ayudas?..., -pone atención Erza, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, los coloca ahora en su cintura.

-¡Lo primero que debo informarles es que es cuestión de minutos para que los MIPR, lleguen a este mundo!

-¿MIPR?..., -se mueven arrítmicas las cejas de Cyan, -no puede ser…

-¡¿Acaso tu sabes de qué se trata?, -pregunta Levy, tratando de reunir información, mientras todos prácticamente lo rodean inquietos por saber también.

-Los Magic ice prismas released…, no tengo idea yo mismo de qué podrán ser… pero… es porque no lo recuerdo…

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡¿Cómo que los conoces pero no te acuerdas?, -lo mira molesto Natsu.

-¡Natsu!, -le regaña Lucy, por lo que suspira.

-Si no lo recuerdo… es porque yo mismo los invoqué… o más bien, fue mi poder quien los invocó… los MIPR… son creaciones de hielo mágico liberado provenientes del Snow Fairy…

-¡¿QUËE?, ¡Pero si es así como dices, entonces significa que esos sujetos le han hecho algo a Zelly!, -se preocupa Lucy, olvidando la presencia de los niños junto a ellos, por lo que Azur al escucharlo entra en pánico, representado por sus ojos muy abiertos, lo mismo que su boca.

-¡LO SEGUNDO!, -los interrumpe una vez más Silfides.

-Vaya manera más dramática de hablar… tranquilízate hermana…, -le habla calmada salamandra, pero la Silfide le hace caso omiso, lo que le saca una gota al lado de su cabeza roja.

-¡OUFICO!, -termina de decir el hada plateada.

Al escuchar la palabra pronunciada, Lucy abrió grandes los ojos y la mira intrigada, como si supiera a lo que se refiere.

-¡¿Y eso que demonios es?, -empieza a impacientarse Natsu

-El treceavo de los espíritus del zodíaco… la serpiente… Oufico…, -sigue sorprendida y responde su esposa, -¡¿No me digas que ese espíritu está por aquí?, -se emociona y la mira con ojos de estrella la rubia. –ó… mucho peor… que él sea el enemigo…, -habla con voz temblorosa.

-¡Oufico ha notado que la dueña de los 12 espíritus restante está presente en este lugar!, ¡Y como uno de mis aliados ha pedido pertenecerte!

-¡¿AHHHHHHHHHH?, -se sobre emociona y pone nerviosa hasta más no poder.

-¡PERO!, -grita nuevamente, sacándola de su emoción. -¡La única forma que el Gran Oufico, forme parte de tus llaves, es que le aceptes!

-¡Pero claro que lo haría con gusto!, -levanta el brazo emocionada y sin pensar.

-Muy bien…, -levanta su brazo hacia ella y cual se deslizara por debajo de su túnica, una serpiente en forma de tatuaje, deja el cuerpo de Silfides y se pega de inmediato al cuerpo de Lucy, provocándole terrible dolor en un principio.

-¡AGGGGHHH!, -se lleva la mano al otro brazo, donde el tatuaje de la cabeza de la serpiente ha empezado a dibujarse.

-Será cuestión de tiempo… ver el tatuaje terminado… si es que la maldición de poseerlo no te acaba antes… maga de espíritus celestiales…

-¡Lucy!, -se preocupa Natsu.

-¡Lucy-san!, -llega a su lado Wendy.

-Tranquilos… yo…, -no puede siquiera hablar por el dolor y entrecierra los ojos.

-¡Mami!, -se preocupa Haru, al verlo a su lado, Lucy trata de disimular su dolor, pero no es posible y termina agachándose.

Para ese momento… Silfides abre grandes los ojos y voltea al bosque, -¡ES HORAA!

Al voltear los demás, logran percibir el justo momento en que el hielo que formaba al Iced Shell se rompe en cientos de miles de pedazos, lo que preocupó de sobremanera a Natsu.

-¡GRAAAAAY!, -se adelanta un par de pasos el Salamander.

-¡No puede ser!, -se preocupa también Lucy, quien trata de ver la situación con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡¿Qué rayos?, -desenvaina su espada Erza.

**Segundos antes… dentro del Iced Shell…**

Separando sus labios de los de Juvia, habiendo mantenido el beso intermitente por algunos minutos, Gray se lleva una de las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Gray-sama?..., -se preocupa la Loxar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa persona?..., -pregunta ciertamente adolorido y se lleva la otra mano al ojo izquierdo, pero Juvia no resiste verlo así, la necesidad de saber que le ocurría, fue más poderosa que su deseo de obedecerle y hablar, por lo que volviendo a acercarse a él, le quita la mano del rostro, que se ha llevado al ojo y lo mira sorprendida, al notar como su iris grisáceo, se ha tornado azul resplandeciente… igual al hielo…

-Es… exactamente lo que dijo…, -se llenan de lágrimas en un segundo los ojos de la maga de agua. –El Snow Fairy… tiene los ojos azules color cristal…

**El recuerdo de Juvia**

La explicación se remonta 5 años atrás… en la pelea final contra Tifon…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita en desesperación Gray al observar la escena, pero tratando de controlarse aprieta los párpados y se levanta como puede, mira en todas direcciones y todos sus amigos estaban desperdigados en todas direcciones. -¿Por qué?..., -se mira a si mismo notando que no está tan lastimado como los demás. Se fija entonces como una muralla de hielo ha caído frente a él, sin duda, ese hielo, no era de nadie más que de Cyan. –se reincorpora completamente y camina lento entre los cuerpos, -Natsu…, -observa a su amigo, que ha perdido su transformación, mirando en otra dirección ve a Wendy, para luego mirar al frente y encontrarse con la peor de las condiciones que jamás creyó ver en su amada. -¡JUVIAAAA!, -corre como loco hasta ella y agachándose la recoge entre sus brazos, se encontraba muy lastimada, rasgada, herida, golpeada… en todas las partes que componen su cuerpo, incluso su abdomen había resultado herido, por lo que Gray pone una de sus manos sobre su vientre sólo para llenarla de sangre, la mira estupefacto.

-Juvia…, -prácticamente le susurra, al no notar respuesta la acerca más a él y la abraza con fuerza, -¡vamos Juvia!, -sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, que enseguida se derraman sobre sus mejillas sucias por la batalla, -ahhh…ah…, ¡Juviaaaa!, -sigue llamándola y junta su rostro al suyo, por lo que la lágrima que corría sobre la mejilla de Gray, ahora parece derramada por la Loxar.

-Será mejor que saquemos al bebé antes que él también muera por la falta de irrigación del recipiente, -ha llegado hasta él Tifon, ante sus palabras, los ojos de Gray se abrieron al máximo, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas y sus conjuntivas aún bañadas en lágrimas y recostándola en el piso, de dejó ir contra el dragón, en un intento desenfrenado por desaparecerlo lo golpeó, lo golpeó y lo golpeó, pero no obtuvo ningún beneficio al hacerlo, como resultado recibió una paliza por parte del Dragon Slayer, que lo mandó de regreso al lado de Juvia, pero rápidamente se paró frente a ella y se colocó en posición de Iced Shell.

-No puede ser… ya no tengo más fuerza…, -mira borrosa la figura de Tifon ante él. –Por favor… esto no puede acabar así… ¡Iced Shell!, -el viento empieza a levantarse a su alrededor, dándole al lugar el toque de ventisca fresca. –yo…, -cierra los ojos y cae arrodillado, pero antes de desplomarse contra el suelo, es alcanzado por las manos tibias de una persona, quien lo abraza, por lo que Gray abre los ojos y al separarse de ella se sorprende.

-¿En verdad deseas salvarlos?..., -pregunta la recién aparecida mujer, de cabellos rubios como los rayos de sol y mirada dorada, vestía un traje blanco encendido que apenas podía admirarse.

-Por supuesto…, -responde extrañado de la aparición.

-¿Sin importar cual sea el precio?...

-Daría mi vida entera…, -le responde

La mujer de vestimenta y mirada brillante asiente, pero no especifica cual sería el precio a pagar…

Momentos después, Juvia abre los ojos en medio de un lugar muy claro, la sensación que le producían sus hijos moviéndose dentro de ella, la ha despertado, definitivamente no era normal, había algo que les molestaba, por lo que se lleva una de las manos al vientre para tranquilizarlos, aún somnolienta, mientras yace recostada contra lo que parece una pared. Pero abre grandes los ojos al sentir una mano sobre su abdomen, por lo que baja la mirada a su vientre para cerciorarse y luego voltea a su lado, para reconocer al dueño de aquella extremidad. Se trataba del hada que recientemente se le había aparecido a Gray.

-Es maravilloso…, -sigue acariciando el vientre grávido de la Loxar, sin parecer importarle lo que piense la madre, y al ver las intensiones de Juvia de apartarla de su lado, hizo aparecer un par de grilletes luminosos que ataron sus manos a las paredes resplandecientes del lugar donde estaban.

-¡AHH!, -se queja y molesta la peliceleste, al notar que no puede hacer más que observar como el hada la toca.

-El Snow Fairy…, -empieza finalmente a hablar, -Los magos gemelos…

-¿Magos… gemelos?..., -la escucha nerviosa Juvia.

-Los Snow Fairy… son hijos de Snow Fairys… es decir… de otros magos gemelos…, comúnmente, los Snow Fairys son gemelos idénticos… en este caso…no…, además…un snow Fairy deja de serlo al perder a su gemelo… o se convierte en el único al absorber su poder…, me pregunto… ¿Qué pasara con estos niños?... sería interesante averiguarlo… después de todo él me prometió lo que fuera… Dejemos que ese Snow fairy críe a estos dos… y cuando sus ojos se vuelvan azules como el hielo… ese día sabremos que estos nuevos snow Fairy están preparados para asumir su rol…

-¿Los magos… gemelos?..., -pregunta Gray en la actualidad, mientras mira sus manos extrañado y cual no pudiera controlar más el poder, se deja llevar y lo expulsa con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo los cristales de Iced Shell que recubrían la zona, quedando parado, con la mirada azulada brillante hacia el horizontes y todos los MIPR volando a su alrededor, prismas de hielo con punta afilada en cantidades innumerables.

Para ese momento… Silfides abre grandes los ojos y voltea al bosque, -¡ES HORAA!

Al voltear los demás, logran percibir el justo momento en que el hielo que formaba al Iced Shell se rompe en cientos de miles de pedazos, lo que preocupó de sobremanera a Natsu.

-¡GRAAAAAY!, -se adelanta un par de pasos el Salamander.

-¡No puede ser!, -se preocupa también Lucy, quien trata de ver la situación con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡¿Qué rayos?, -desenvaina su espada Erza.

Mientras el color de la mirada de Azur ha cambiado al mismo tono brillante tipo hielo, lo mismo que Cyan y dentro de la celda, Zelly, ha quedado ida, mientras yace parada con la misma mirada que su padre, hermano y abuelo.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, capítulo 10 "Fairy Mode", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Holaaas!, uuufff, este capi, me moría de ganas de escribirlo, espero les haya gustado y no hayan entrado en Shock xD, dejo saludos especiales: Yukistar, Bea Fullbuster, Laila Yagami, Gabe Logan, Trybita Zala y Lluvia-chan.

¡Se les quiere a todos!

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NE!


	10. Fairy Mode

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, más unos cuantos más… Es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Los magos humanos que se han autoproclamado como hadas, puede que encuentren muy pronto el verdadero significado de su nombre al encontrarse con los miembros de FAIRY FOLK, las hadas verdaderas que vienen del ultramundo paralelo al reino de Fiore, cuyas ordenes deben cumplirse so pena de terribles castigos…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 10 "Fairy Mode"**

La última vez en Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Gray

-Los Snow Fairy… son hijos de Snow Fairys… es decir… de otros magos gemelos…, comúnmente, los Snow Fairys son gemelos idénticos… en este caso…no…, además…un snow Fairy deja de serlo al perder a su gemelo… o se convierte en el único al absorber su poder…; me pregunto… ¿Qué pasara con estos niños?... sería interesante averiguarlo… después de todo él me prometió lo que fuera… Dejemos que ese Snow fairy críe a estos dos… y cuando sus ojos se vuelvan azules como el hielo… ese día sabremos que estos nuevos snow Fairy están preparados para asumir su rol…

-Juvia está impactada… la verdad acerca del mago legendario Snow Fairy ha sido revelada… ¡Pero lo que más le preocupa a Juvia es lo que pasará con Gray-sama y los niños!

=0000=

-¿Los magos… gemelos?..., -pregunta Gray en la actualidad, mientras mira sus manos extrañado y cual no pudiera controlar más el poder, se deja llevar y lo expulsa con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo los cristales de Iced Shell que recubrían la zona, quedando parado, con la mirada azulada brillante hacia el horizontes y todos los MIPR volando a su alrededor, prismas de hielo con punta afilada en cantidades innumerables.

Para ese momento… Silfides abre grandes los ojos y voltea al bosque, -¡ES HORAA!

Al voltear los demás, logran percibir el justo momento en que el hielo que formaba al Iced Shell se rompe en cientos de miles de pedazos, lo que preocupó de sobremanera a Natsu.

-¡GRAAAAAY!, -se adelanta un par de pasos el Salamander.

-¡No puede ser!, -se preocupa también Lucy, quien trata de ver la situación con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡¿Qué rayos?, -desenvaina su espada Erza.

Mientras el color de la mirada de Azur ha cambiado al mismo tono brillante tipo hielo, lo mismo que Cyan y dentro de la celda, Zelly, ha quedado ida, mientras yace parada con la misma mirada que su padre, hermano y abuelo.

En un segundo, todos los alrededores habían sido plagados de los prismas y en una especie de aleteo, sus figuras cambian a cual si tuvieran extremidades para sujetar con punta y al instante siguiente desplegarse por toda la zona y más allá, emprendiendo camino hacia Magnolia y en su recorrido atrapando dentro de si todo lo que se interpone a su paso: animales, vegetación… seres humanos…

-¡AHHHHHH!, -grita espantada Levy mientras uno de los MIPR la envuelve, al hacerlo, su figura queda convertida en una estatua de hielo.

-¡Levy-chaaan!, -abre grandes los ojos Lucy, por lo que voltea hacia el Salamander, en espera de su decisión.

Seguida de Levy, fueron Happy y Charle, el primero por tratar de proteger a la gata, se interpuso, pero el prisma acabó por abarcarlos a ambos.

-¡HAPPY!, -se preocupa Natsu, mientras tras de él, muchos más prismas van pasando.

-¡Charleee!, -se espanta también Wendy.

-¡Natsu!, -le llama entonces Lucy, indicándole que deben irse de ese lugar, pero como era de esperarse, el Salamander, no se encuentra para nada conforme con el resultado de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo está consciente que muchos de los presentes pueden salir lastimados.

-¡Lucy!, ¡Yo me encargaré de ver de qué se trata estoo!, -aprieta los puños, -¡Tú llévate a los niños de aquíiiii!

-¡Pero Natsuu!, -lo mira temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que lo hiciera…

-¡Lisanna!, ¡Wendy!, -les índica a las otras dos que deben ir con ella, mientras como si lo esperara, Erza se queda parada a su lado y al lado de ella Cyan.

-¡Papi!, -se preocupa también Haru y aún agarrado de la mano de Lucy, se adelanta hasta llegar frente a Natsu, donde lo mira con grandes y curiosos ojos cafés, cual tratara de descifrar el misterio de esa valentía que podía percibir con tan solo observarlo.

-Igneel…, -parpadea el joven padre al ver a su pequeño, por lo que se arrodilla ante él, -Tú también debes ser muy fuerte…, -tales palabras parecen recordarle a su padre, ya que el rostro del dragón de fuego, le viene de remembranza y tocando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello con una de sus manos, en un impulso se la saca y la coloca alrededor del cuello de su hijo, -¡Prométeme que cuidarás a mamá!, ¡Tú también eres un dragón Igneel!, -se levanta entonces y lo observa desde su propia altura, -¡Nunca lo olvides!

Como si tanto padre como hijo hubieran visto a su padre como un auténtico dragón, sonríen emocionados, para segundos después, el niño ser prácticamente arrancado del lado de su padre, por su madre, quien finalmente ha emprendido camino lejos de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, varias casas, edificios y parques habían sido ya, como se observaba literalmente, engullidos dentro del cuerpo de los MIPR, algunos que uniéndose con otros cuantos más, triplicaban o incluso quintuplicaban su tamaño, para poder abarcar ese tipo de construcciones completas y a lo largo de las calles y vecindarios, miles de estatuas nevadas habían aparecido.

Algunos MIPR que habían logrado sobrevolar el gremio de Fairy Tail, se unen entre ellos, creando uno extremadamente grande, que se lanza de golpe contra el castillo, congelándolo al instante.

**Mientras tanto, donde se encontraba Natsu…**

-¿Con que de esto se trata?..., -observa sus manos muy sorprendido Cyan.

-¡¿Se trata el qué?, ¡¿Acaso tu sabes algo sobre qué demonios está pasando?, -pregunta el Dragneel.

-¡Es la primera vez que veo su invocación!, ¡Esto es!, ¡La invocación de la sagrada muerte blanca!, ¡Llevada acabo por un Snow Fairy Natsu!

-¡¿Qué?, -preguntan al unísono con Erza.

-¡Pero esto es obra de alguien más!, ¡No soy yo! ¡Y tampoco el niño!, -habla sobre Azur que se ha marchado con Lucy.

-¡Entonces era verdad que esos malditos le hicieron algo a Zelly!, -se enfurece el tío.

-…Natsu…, -le coloca la mano en el hombro Erza, para que ponga atención a lo que está sucediendo frente a sus ojos, la pantalla de humo que había dejado la explosión del Iced Shell finalmente se ha disipado. Y del lugar tras la muralla de hielo, viene caminando lento y visiblemente lastimada, la recién encontrada maga de agua.

-No… no es posible…, -tiemblan los ojos de Erza al verla.

-¡Ja… jajaja!, ¡No me digan que el teme pudo encontrar a Juvia!, -se emociona Natsu.

-pero hablando de él… ¿dónde está?..., -frunce el seño Cyan.

Ante sus palabras, los otros dos magos, se preguntan lo mismo, pero recobrando el sentido de donde estaban, salen corriendo a recibir a Juvia.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡En verdad eres tú!, -la recoge la maga caballero.

-¡Erza-san!, ¡Natsu-san!, -los reconoce ella también, pero enseguida su mirada de oscureció bajo su flequillo.

-¿…Ju…via?..., -empieza a ponerse nerviosa la peliroja.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo Erza-san?... ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Juvia de esa manera?, -se separa de ella y la señala con el dedo sumamente molesta, -¡Juvia está muy al tanto de lo que pasó con Gray-sama!, ¡Porque Juvia tiene una conexión increíblemente fuerte entre ella y Gray-sama!

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?, -hasta se le ponen los cabellos de punta a la Scarlet.

-¿Traicionar?..., -se queda pensativo Natsu, -¿Por qué dices eso?, -se queda sin comprender el Salamander.

-¡Esto es algo muy delicado de hablar!, -interfiere la maga caballero, -¡Lo mejor será ir en busca de Gray y los demás! Jaja… jajaja

-¡Y encima quieres ir a buscar a Gray-samaa!, -se lleva las manos a la cintura la Loxar.

-¡No es lo que piensaaaas!, -la cabeza de Erza se infló, demostrando así que estaba completamente segura de defender su punto.

-Bueno… más importante que eso, es verdad Juvia, si tu estás aquí, significa que el desgraciado de Gray debe andar por aquí también, ¿dónde está?, -pregunta Natsu.

Ante la pregunta de Natsu, los ánimos bajaron de sobremanera en el rostro de la Loxar. –Hay muchas cosas que Natsu-san y los demás no saben…

La escena siguió su curso en medio del silencio, observándose simplemente como los labios de Juvia se mueven mientras les explica los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos sobre lo que es en verdad un Snow Fairy.

-¡¿QUÉEE?, -se preguntan nuevamente el par de amigos.

-Según lo que explica esta mujer que sucedió… significa que ese humano llamado Gray… despertó el Fairy Mode… al menos por algunos momentos, -entra de nuevo en la conversación Silfides.

-¿Fairy mode?..., -parpadea Juvia.

-Fairy mode o estado Fairy, es cuando un humano que tiene descendencia de hada es capaz de despertar sus poderes, -explica Salamandra, -tal y como es el caso del Snow Fairy.

-¿Entonces… esos MIPR?..., -se preocupa Natsu.

-Lo más probable, es que hayan despertado junto con el Fairy mode de ese mago de hielo, pero no podemos estar seguros hasta verificar que no son del otro Snow Fairy que resta, -termina Silfides.

-…Zelestine…, -se preocupa Juvia y cierra los ojos, -¡Juvia no puede seguir aquí sin hacer nada!, ¡Juvia se va ahora mismo para el Ultramundo!, -les da la espalda.

-¡Juvia!, -la llama Erza.

-Gray-sama… y la hija de Juvia están del otro lado de esa entrada…, la puerta ha sido abierta por el mismo Gray-sama…, -aprieta los puños.

-Pero no vas a irte sola… tu familia está aquí contigo… y no pensamos perderte de vista una vez más, -llega a pararse a su lado Erza.

-…Erza-san…, -la observa la peliceleste.

-¡Y por supuesto que yo no me quedo atráaas!, -corre hasta ellas Natsu.

-¡Cyan-san!, -se dirige hacia su suegro ahora la Loxar, -¡Juvia te encarga mucho que le comuniques de esto a Lucy-san y los demás!, ellos tienen derecho de estar al tanto de la situación.

-Claro, sabes que tu puedes pedirme lo que quieras nena, -le sonríe el peliazul.

-No me digas que él aún…, -arquea una ceja Erza.

-Es la esposa de su hijo…, -se sorprende también Natsu.

-Es verdad… Juvia no lo había notado… ¡¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí?

**Mientras tanto, en la celda donde se encontraban Zelly y su acompañante…, las cosas estaban igual de confusas para ambos niños, ya que después de ese extraño trance, Zelestine había regresado a la normalidad y sin acordarse de nada…**

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?..., -pregunta el pequeño rubio atado de brazos contra la pared.

-Soy yo la que debería hacer esa pregunta…, -se agacha a su lado la hija de Gray. –Aunque he tratado de hacer todo lo que he podido por sacarte de esos grilletes… perdóname Alex-kun…, -lo mira preocupada muy de cerca, dejándole apreciar al niño sus enormes ojos azules y brillantes.

-A pesar de ser ojos humanos… son tan hermosos…, -expresa el pequeño de no más de 9 años.

-¿Humanos?..., -le llama la atención el adjetivo con el que los ha calificado y no es precisamente el de ser hermosos.

**Al mismo tiempo, Gray, quien ha cruzado primero por la entrada que divide al Ultramundo de Earthland, se ha encontrado con una persona…**

**-**Así que finalmente cruzaste…, -la voz de aquella mujer que lo vivió atormentando llega sigilosa a sus oídos y de un solo enfoque es apreciada su figura, de cabellera larga y onduladamente rubia, lo observa melindrosa, -si que son iguales ustedes dos…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law… Capítulo 11 "¡Devuélvemela!" ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, Bueno, espero que ahora ya se vaya enderezando un poco si es que se había torcido xDD, dejo saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Bea Fullbuster, Trybita Zala y Lluvia-chan.

Gracias por todo!

Ya ne!


	11. ¡Devuélvemela!

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, más unos cuantos más… Es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Los magos humanos que se han autoproclamado como hadas, puede que encuentren muy pronto el verdadero significado de su nombre al encontrarse con los miembros de FAIRY FOLK, las hadas verdaderas que vienen del ultramundo paralelo al reino de Fiore, cuyas ordenes deben cumplirse so pena de terribles castigos…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 11 "¡Devuélvemela!"**

La última vez en Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Zelly

-Igneel…, -parpadea el joven padre al ver a su pequeño, por lo que se arrodilla ante él, -Tú también debes ser muy fuerte…, -tales palabras parecen recordarle a su padre, ya que el rostro del dragón de fuego, le viene de remembranza y tocando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello con una de sus manos, en un impulso se la saca y la coloca alrededor del cuello de su hijo, -¡Prométeme que cuidarás a mamá!, ¡Tú también eres un dragón Igneel!, -se levanta entonces y lo observa desde su propia altura, -¡Nunca lo olvides!

-¡Todo parece indicar que las cosas se han complicado demasiadooo!, -habla Happy

-Por la activación del poder de hada de un Snow Fairy, unas cosas llamadas MIPR han cubierto la tierra y congelaron a todos, -explica Charle

-Ese… "Todos", nos incluye a nosotros… pobre Natsu… seguramente me necesita…, -se lamenta Happy

-No te preocupes… que tarde o temprano algo pasará que saldremos de aquí, -le anime Charle

-…Charle…, ¡Aye Sr!

====000====

**Mientras tanto, en la celda donde se encontraban Zelly y su acompañante…, las cosas estaban igual de confusas para ambos niños, ya que después de ese extraño trance, Zelestine había regresado a la normalidad y sin acordarse de nada…**

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?..., -pregunta el pequeño rubio atado de brazos contra la pared.

-Soy yo la que debería hacer esa pregunta…, -se agacha a su lado la hija de Gray. –Aunque he tratado de hacer todo lo que he podido por sacarte de esos grilletes… perdóname Alex-kun…, -lo mira preocupada muy de cerca, dejándole apreciar al niño sus enormes ojos azules y brillantes.

-A pesar de ser ojos humanos… son tan hermosos…, -expresa el pequeño de no más de 9 años.

-¿Humanos?..., -le llama la atención el adjetivo con el que los ha calificado y no es precisamente el de ser hermosos.

**Al mismo tiempo, Gray, quien ha cruzado primero por la entrada que divide al Ultramundo de Earthland, se ha encontrado con una persona…**

**-**Así que finalmente cruzaste…, -la voz de aquella mujer que lo vivió atormentando llega sigilosa a sus oídos y de un solo enfoque es apreciada su figura, de cabellera larga y onduladamente rubia, lo observa melindrosa, -si que son iguales ustedes dos…

-Cállate maldita zorra…, -Puede verla perfectamente desde donde se encuentra parado, por lo que aprieta fuertemente los puños y frunciendo el entrecejo, deja mostrar en su rostro la totalidad de su ira, almacenada contra ella y lo que sea que a hadas se refiera en estos cinco años.

-…Vaya palabras de recibimiento… no hay duda que los humanos no son más que escoria indeleble…

Gray mantiene su mirada azulada puesta sobre su figura, cual no pudiera distraerse ni un solo segundo, por temor a perder la oportunidad de su vida de hacerle pagar.

-Voy a preguntarlo una vez…, -prosigue el Fullbuster, por lo que el hada de cabellera rubia, levanta el rostro, indicándole que puede hablar y a ella, eso le tiene sin el más mínimo cuidado. -¿Dónde… está Zelestine?, -pregunta casi sin abrir la boca, como si no pudiera separar sus maxilares de la rabia que tenía.

-¿Zeles… tine?..., -lo mira como si no supiera de que habla.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías!, -en un impulso ha llegado completamente a su lado y sujetándola del cuello, no se da cuenta siquiera de que puede tocarla, -¡HABLA MALDITA!, ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?, ¡REGRÉSAMELA!

Pero la sorprendida fue ella, al notar en la mirada del mago de hielo, el color azul cristalino característico de un Snow Fairy.

=0000=

**Natsu, Juvia y Erza, finalmente han logrado cruzar, gracias a la apertura de la puerta que dejó atrás Gray, junto con ellos el Hada de fuego: Salamandra y el Hada de viento: Silfides, han sido interceptados por lo que parecen ser un grupo de caballos…**

-¡Salamandra-san!, ¡Silfides-san!, -terminan de llegar hasta ellos los trotadores, majestuosos caballos blancos de cabellera azul y grandes y hermosas alas que se extienden sobre sus espaldas.

-¡Pegasos!, -se sorprende Erza.

-Es la primera vez que Juvia ve algo como eso…, -abre grandes los ojos la maga de agua.

-¡Sugueeeeee!, ¡Increibleeesss!, ¡Simplemente!, claro… no son tan geniales como un dragón… ¡Pero son geniales!, -se emociona también Natsu.

-¡Estábamos esperándolos!, -habla uno de los pegasos.

-¡Y Hablaaa!, ¡Lucy tendría que estar aquí para ver estooo!, -sonríe abiertamente el Salamander.

-¿Qué sucedió Tenma?, -pregunta preocupada Salamandra.

-¡Uno de los magos!, ¡Uno de los magos que vino de Earthland! ¡Está apunto de caer con los consumidos!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, -pregunta Silfides sumamente angustiada, extraño en su personalidad, por lo que los tres magos de Fairy Tail también se preocupan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, -pregunta Erza.

-Juvia… no conoce que es un consumido…, -se interesa también la peliazul.

-¿Consumido?..., -al lado de la cabeza de Natsu aparece una nubecita donde una olla con agua hirviendo tiembla.

Sabiendo la situación a la que se enfrentarán, Salamandra decide explicarles, por lo que toma aire para hablar, -Aún y cuando llegamos a este mundo hace varios minutos, pudieron notar que los MIPR siguen rondándonos, pero no nos atacan… más bien, prosiguen su camino, eso es debido a que esos prismas mágicos tienen especial predilección por los sitios donde se encuentra su creador y las cosas que tienen que ver con él, pero si la magia de su creador está descontrolada ellos atacaran lo que sea… cuando sea… y como sea… de tal modo que se replicarán cada vez más hasta terminar por consumir al mago dentro de su propia magia.

-No… no puede ser…, -se lleva una mano al pecho, mientras sus ojos tiemblan la Loxar

-¡Rayoos!, ¡Movámonos ya!, -les prácticamente ordena Natsu y todos salen corriendo en la dirección en la que iban.

=000===000=

**Al mismo tiempo, Cyan, quien fue encargado por Juvia para poner a Lucy y a los demás al tanto de la situación, finalmente a llegado a su objetivo.**

-¡¿Qué Juvia apareció?, -sonríe feliz y emocionada la rubia Dragneel.

-Si Lucy-san, fue ella misma la que me pidió de favor que viniera a avisarte, puede que… sea mi interpretación pero…

-Ella está diciendo que va por el suyo… y que yo tengo que estar al lado del mío…, -responde con una sonrisa tranquila la maga celestial.

-¿El suyo?..., -ladea la cabeza Wendy sin comprender.

-Y… el tuyo…, -Lisanna parece si comprenderlo, ya que entrecierra triste y levemente los ojos.

-¡Ohh moo, yo sabía que tenía que quedarme!, ¡Ahora tendré que volver a subir todo lo que ya bajée!, ¡Y para colmo voy muy por detrás de ellooos!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza ofuscada.

-¡Descuida Lucy-san, sin vamos de regreso pensando que pronto llegaremos estoy segura que así será!, -la anima Wendy

-¿Si vamos de regreso?, ¿Acaso tú vendrás conmigo?, -la mira sorprendida Lucy.

-Yo también venía pensando en todo el camino que debimos habernos quedado al lado de Natsu-san… pero también… Natsu-san tenía sus razones para sacarnos de ahí.

-…Wendy…, pero y entonces…, -voltea la Heartfilia hacia Lisanna y luego mira a los niños, quienes eran la principal razón de su ida en primer lugar.

-Descuida Lucy, yo me quedaré con ellos, -la prácticamente anima a ir la peliblanca.

-Pero por favor… prométeme…, -la mira aún dudosa de dejarle la custodia de los tesoros del Gremio, a ella sola… en medio del hielo de los MIPR.

-¡Todo estará bien!, ¡Confía en mí!, ¡Ahora ve por Natsu!, ¡Y Trae de vuelta a Gray, Juvia y Erza!

-…Lisanna…, -abre grandes los ojos sorprendida la esposa de Natsu para luego sonreírle abiertamente, -¡Así lo haré!

-Mami…, -la llama entonces Haru, por lo que Lucy voltea hacia abajo. -¿Vas a ir con papi?...

-Sí Haru… Mami irá por Papi y pronto estaremos de regreso, así que has caso a todo lo que te diga Tía Lisanna ¿si?...

El niño asiente y sacándose la bufanda del cuello se la pasa a su madre, por lo que Lucy la recibe y lo observa intrigada de su gesto.

-…Tú también eres un dragón mami…, -repite las palabras de Natsu, esta vez para su madre y enseguida los ojos de ambos se llenaron en lágrimas para después abrazarse fuerte.

Momentos después, se observa como Cyan, Wendy y Lucy, quien lleva la bufanda de Igneel al cuello caminan rumbo al bosque de la Lluvia.

0===0===0

-¡No me vengas con tonterías!, -en un impulso ha llegado completamente a su lado y sujetándola del cuello, no se da cuenta siquiera de que puede tocarla, -¡HABLA MALDITA!, ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?, ¡REGRÉSAMELA!

Pero la sorprendida fue ella, al notar en la mirada del mago de hielo, el color azul cristalino característico de un Snow Fairy, por lo que intenta contraatacar provocándole aún más angustia.

-Regrésamela… eso dices ahora… pero en aquel tiempo…, -apenas y puede articular las frases tratando se sobreponerse al dolor que le causa la mano de Gray apretando su cuello, -los maldijiste a ambos…, -lo mira a los ojos, por lo que observa como las pupilas de Gray se dilataron con su comentario, -No los soportabas… no querías ni verlos… porque ellos te habían arrebatado a la mujer…

-¡Eso no es verdaaad!, -empieza hasta congelarla sin notarlo, el hielo recubre su cuello y una parte de su pecho.

-¡Pensabas que si ellos nunca hubieran existido, nada de lo que sucedió habría pasado jamáaas!

-¡NOOOOOOO!, -con su grito, el hielo termina de recubrir el cuerpo del hada, por lo que al no poder sostenerse más, hace que ambos caigan al suelo y el mago de hielo, aún mantiene su mano en el cuello del hada, -no es cierto…, -sus cabellos recubren sus ojos en sombra, -Yo los amo… me había jurado a mi mismo que no permitiría que algo malo les pasara… y ahora mi hija…, -al recordar el rostro de Zelly sonriéndole, se llena aún más de furia y sacando su mano del hielo empieza a golpear contra el hada congelada, -¡¿DÓNDE?, ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENES MALDITAAA?, ¡RESPONDEE!

-¡Graaay-samaaa!, -llega rápidamente a su lado Juvia, quien ha logrado alcanzarlo junto con Natsu y Erza; pero antes que pueda acercarse del todo, una gran cantidad de MIPR, la rodean, mientras le apuntan amenazantes con su lado de filo de hielo, por lo que la Loxar se detiene.

Al sentir la presencia cerca suyo, Gray deja caer al hada congelada al suelo y voltea despacio hacia Juvia.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?..., -pregunta como si no reconociera a la persona con la que está hablando, por la mirada seria y amenazadora que le brindó.

-Fue consumido…, -traga saliva Salamandra.

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO GRAY?, ¡SSI NOSOTROS TAMPOCO SABEMOS!, -le reclama Natsu

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, Capítulo 12 "La voluntad del hielo", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, Pues sólo me falta el último parcial y yaaaa!, así que podré escribir más seguidoooo! Jejeje, espero les guste como va, ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, vayan directo a dejar su review xD.

Dejo saludos especiales a: Yukistar (Las tres escenas que mencionas son demasiado importantes), Trybita Zala (Aún estoy pensando muy macabramente en lo que va a pasar con Natsu… jojojo hermanita, no me mates! xD), Bea Fullbuster (jajaja, espero que no sea así, porque entonces sería culpa mía xD), Lluvia-chan (¿cómo me olvidaría de eso? xD) y Laila Yagami (Ya decía yo!, gracias por volver! Y espero te haya ido muy bien en tus pruebas!)

ARIGATO MINA-SAN!

YA NE!


	12. La voluntad del hielo

**El Ultramundo, el paraíso feérico ubicado paralelamente a la Tierra, se dice que ningún humano a entrado en él jamás, ya que la única manera de hacerlo es consiguiendo la llave de un humano que haya mantenido contacto con las hadas del pueblo de Fairy Folk, habitantes de las profundidades de más allá del bosque de la Lluvia. **

**Se convierte ahora en el lugar de la batalla por la vida, los magos de Fairy Tail buscan deshacer el hechizo de la sagrada muerte blanca que ha recubierto a la fas de la Tierra de hielo, mientras las hadas llaman a ese estado purificación…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 12 "La voluntad del hielo"**

La última vez en Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Natsu

-¡NOOOOOOO!, -con su grito, el hielo termina de recubrir el cuerpo del hada, por lo que al no poder sostenerse más, hace que ambos caigan al suelo y el mago de hielo, aún mantiene su mano en el cuello del hada, -no es cierto…, -sus cabellos recubren sus ojos en sombra, -Yo los amo… me había jurado a mi mismo que no permitiría que algo malo les pasara… y ahora mi hija…, -al recordar el rostro de Zelly sonriéndole, se llena aún más de furia y sacando su mano del hielo empieza a golpear contra el hada congelada, -¡¿DÓNDE?, ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENES MALDITAAA?, ¡RESPONDEE!

-¡Graaay-samaaa!, -llega rápidamente a su lado Juvia, quien ha logrado alcanzarlo junto con Natsu y Erza; pero antes que pueda acercarse del todo, una gran cantidad de MIPR, la rodean, mientras le apuntan amenazantes con su lado de filo de hielo, por lo que la Loxar se detiene.

Al sentir la presencia cerca suyo, Gray deja caer al hada congelada al suelo y voltea despacio hacia Juvia.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?..., -pregunta como si no reconociera a la persona con la que está hablando, por la mirada seria y amenazadora que le brindó.

-Fue consumido…, -traga saliva Salamandra.

-¡Ohh noo!, ¡Parece ser que lo que dijo Salamandra es verdad!, -se preocupa Lucy

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?... es que ha dicho tantas cosas que la verdad me perdí jeje, -se disculpa Natsu

-¡Salamandra dijo que a los Dragon Slayers les quedan sólo cinco días de vida antes de que el mundo exploteee!, -se mete Happy

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿El mundo va a explotar?, -se alarma Natsu

-Ay…Ay…, -se limita a no decir nada más Lucy

=0000=000=0=

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO GRAY?, ¡SI NOSOTROS TAMPOCO SABEMOS!, -le reclama Natsu

-¡Natsu!, -le detiene Erza atravesando su brazo frente a él, para impedirle el movimiento, mientras el mismo Salamander comprende el por qué de sus actos al ver como detrás de Gray la mujer que hasta hace unos segundos yacía congelada se levanta aún revestida por los miles de cristales octagonales que había formado el agua congelada sobre su cuerpo, para el segundo siguiente desprenderse en forma de MIPR. Mientras toma a Gray entre sus brazos, abrazándolo por la espalda, haciendo que sus cabellos cubran sus ojos con la sombra nuevamente.

-Ti…tania-sama…, -abren grandes los ojos Salamandra y Silfides.

-¿Cómo la llamó?, -se extraña Juvia, al reconocer el apelativo de Erza como nombre del hada rubia. -¡¿Y QUÉ LE ESTÁ HACIENDO A GRAY-SAMAA?

-Titania-sama, es la reina de las hadas… men…, -responde uno de los pegasos, con voz extremadamente delicada pero al mismo tiempo masculina, cuyos cabellos color naranja lo distinguen de los demás.

-Desde que te vi en la entrada se me hacía que tenías algo extraño…, -se encoje de hombros Erza de pensar que nuevamente se ha topado con un ser vivo que le recuerda a Ichiya.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo… Salamandra, Silfides…, -voltea hacia cada una, mientras habla magnánimamente.

El comentario de inmediato puso en entre dicho la verdadera motivación de las hadas de ayudar a los Fairys, quienes se extrañaron en un principio para segundos después ponerse en guardia.

-¡Ahhhh!, ¡Titania-sama!, ¿Por qué tenías que revelar tan pronto la situación?, -le sonríe el hada de fuego.

-¿Sa…lamandra?, -no puede creerse traicionado Natsu.

-Lo siento Natsu… pero así son las cosas… eres un idiota…, -le sonríe mientras observa como en el cuerpo del mago de fuego, varios círculos mágicos negros y pequeños van apareciendo en cada uno de los sitios donde lo tocó anteriormente mientras parecía estársele insinuando.

-¡¿pero qué es estoo?, -se mira preocupado los brazos.

-La sagrada muerte blanca no puede ser perturbada por el calor de las llamas…, -responde Titania, -todo aquel ser dotado de magia que sea considerado como una amenaza para la sublimidad del hielo y la nieve que recubrirá al mundo será destruido.

Al escucharla los ojos de Natsu se abrieron al máximo.

-¡No digas tonterías!, -se hace partícipe entonces Erza.

Pero parece que al hada superior todas las palabras que tengan que decir los humanos le importan en lo más mínimo, por lo que se limita a sonreir.

-Bienvenidos al primer altar del ultramundo… La desesperación… la primera de las emociones humanas de las que la sagrada muerte blanca va a deshacerse… ¿No es así… mi Snow fairy?..., -pregunta dirigiéndose a Gray, mientras pasa una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla.

-¡Gray-samaa!, ¡No le hagas cosas extrañas a Gray-samaa!, -trata de avanzar Juvia, pero es sujetada por Erza.

-pero si es la madre de los… ahora comprendo…, -analiza la situación Titania, -él vino hasta este lugar para buscarte, aún sin saber que dentro de las dimensiones del Ultramundo, todos los poderes de las hadas despiertan, ignorando completamente su propio poder… por eso fue que ha sido consumido…

-¿Por la culpa de Juvia?... Gray-sama está…, -se siente sumamente culpable en un instante la Loxar.

Para ese momento, los ojos del mago de hielo, que mantenía su cabeza en dirección hacia el suelo, se abren y con ello los MIPR alrededor empiezan a moverse sumamente alocados.

-No me interesa… ser… un estúpido mago de nieve o lo que sea…, -se escucha entonces su voz.

-¡Gray-sama!, -se sorprende y alegra Juvia.

-Gray…, -sigue expectante Erza, lo mismo que Natsu.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!, ¡Pasen al siguiente altar!, ¡Zelly nos está esperando!, -les grita mientras se puede observar como la tonalidad de sus ojos de debate entre el azul y el gris.

-¡Eso lo sé perfectamente idiota!, ¡¿Pero cómo se supone que nos vayamos si aún tenemos que eliminar a esta hada, teme?, -le responde rabioso Natsu. -¡hasta ahora no ha hecho más que hablar!, ¡Tienes razón es hora de!, -da un par de pasos adelante el Dragneel, cuando empieza a tambalearse, -¿Qué?..., -cae arrodillado al suelo.

Y al instante una gran cantidad de MIPR lo rodearon.

-¡Natsu!, -se espanta Gray, -¡Ice Make Shield!, -y con esto convierte a los prismas alrededor de Natsu en el hielo del Shield, pero seguido de un terrible dolor se lleva las manos a la cabeza, -¡AHHHGGGG!

-¡Gray-samaa!, -sigue espantada Juvia.

-Tu magia está muy inestable Snow fairy… no puedes hacer una combinación de ambas sin pretender salir dañado, ya que cada célula de tu cuerpo reconoce tu magia de hielo, pero no está familiarizada con la creación de nieve que poco a poco va fluyendo dentro de ti.

-ya basta de decir tantas tonterías…, -se levanta apoyándose en sus rodillas Natsu, y mirando hacia Titania, señala uno por uno a sus amigos, -¡Míralo!, -señala hacia Gray, -¡Esa estúpida paleta helada no es más que eso!, ¡Un mago de hielo!, -¡Ella!, -señala entonces a Juvia, -¡Esa mujer que se confunde con la Lluvia!, ¡Es una maga de agua!, ¡Y ella!, -señala por último a Erza, -¡La más peligrosa de todas las hadas humanas!, ¡Nuestra propia Titania!, somos magos…, -cierra los ojos por unos momentos, -puede que nuestra magia no llegue a ser la mitad de poderosa que la de un hada real… ¡PERO NUESTRO ESPÍRITU ES GRAAANDE!, ¡TAN GRANDE QUE ES CAPAZ DE VOLAR!, ¡DE CUBRIR LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA ENTERA!, así que si el hielo tiene voluntad… de transformarse en nieve, en agua helada o lo que se le antoje… nuestro espíritu estará detrás de él… ¡EL ESPÍRITU DE FAIRY TAIL!

Ante sus palabras todos los MIPR que sobrevolaban la zona fueron cayendo uno por uno contra el suelo, cual fueran derribados por la propia voluntad del hielo de abstenerse de hacerle daño a sus amigos, regresando la mirada de Gray a la normalidad, quien aprieta su mano echa puño contra su pecho y luego sonríe.

-Sólo tú tienes la capacidad de decir esa sarta de tonterías…, -piensa y segundos después junta su mano contra su puño. -¡Ice Make geiser!, -coloca sus manos contra el sueño y seguidamente, todos los picos de hielo se elevaron uno encima de otro, llevándose con ellos a Titania y destruyendo la zona, donde estaba alojado el primer altar de las hadas.

-¿Con eso tuvo?..., -se extraña Erza al ver en todas direcciones y notar que ni Titania, Salamandra o Silfides estaban más en el lugar.

-No lo creo… seguramente como logramos vencer "La desesperación" que era el justificante del primer altar… decidieron huir…, -explica Gray.

-Huir es una palabra que creo… no está bien usada…, -razona Erza llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¡Como sea!, ¡lo importante es que logramos destruir el primer altar!, ¡Sólo 7 máaaas y llegaremos donde esa tal Anjaneees!, -se emociona Natsu.

-Natsu-san tiene razón… lo más importante ahora… es que Gray-sama se encuentra a salvo, -lo mira preocupadamente sonrojada Juvia.

-Todo gracias a ustedes…, -la recibe en un abrazo el Fullbuster, pero al abrazar a Gray, Juvia no puede no voltear hacia Erza y mirarla con recelo a lo que la Scarlet se limita a sonreír nerviosa.

**Mientras tanto, Lucy, viene de vuelta hacia el bosque de la Lluvia en compañía de Wendy y Cyan.**

-¿Verdad que está haciendo un calor extremadamente terrible?..., -camina a paso lento, mientras las gotas de sudor bajar por sus mejillas la chica Dragneel.

-¿Calor?..., -abre grandes los ojos Wendy, mientras ella misma lleva un abrigo grande, al fondo la ventisca y los bloques de hielo.

-Sí… no creo estar en tan mala condición como para pensar en haberme cansado ya…, ¿no es así Cyan-san?, -pregunta mientras se da aire y sin notarlo empieza a sacarse la bufanda y camisa, por lo que el mago de hielo a su lado se sonroja, pero continúa observando…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO LUCY-SAN?, -se espanta Wendy, mientras le tapa los ojos a Cyan, a quien le sale una gotita al lado de su cabeza.

-¡Pero si no tiene nada de malo, disfrutar un poco del clima!, -responde con la cara coloreada de naranja, cual estuviera ebria, -¡además!, ¡sólo estamos tú y yo! ¡Ah!, ¡Y este viejo que no es un viejo, que quien sabe como es que es el papá de Gray siendo tan joven!, -con esta última frase un humito en forma de clavo saltó de su cabeza, lo que le hizo caer desmayada sobre la nieve que ya había empezado a cubrir el camino.

-¡AHHH, LUCY-SAAAN!, -corre rápido hasta ella la chica Marvell.

-¿Qué le pasa?, -se asoma también el peliazul.

La preocupación divertida en la mirada de Wendy se transformó en genuina preocupación.

-creo saber el motivo de esta extraña fiebre…, -toca la frente de Lucy y hasta sonido de haber tocado algo caliente se escucha, -la marca que apareció en la mano de Lucy-san, se ha esparcido hasta su hombro… puede que esto sea lo que llamó Silfides… "La maldición de Oufico"…

-¿mmm?..., -se queda intrigado Cyan, -bien y ahora… ¿se supone que sigamos con la chica en esta condición?...

=0000=

**También Lisanna, cuya misión era regresar con los niños a la ciudad, se había detenido en el camino a tratar de conseguir algo de comer para los pequeños, quienes ya se quejaban de hambre.**

-Aunque no es exactamente lo que llamamos un festín… es un poco de fruta, que estoy segura estará muy rica, -les sonríe a los niños, a quienes había sentado en un círculo para poder observarlos a todos, así, nota que Haru come vivazmente su manzana, a pequeñas pero saboreadas mordidas, lo que le provoca una sonrisa; seguidamente está Taiga, quien ha tomado entre sus manos las moras y las come una por una sin darse cuenta que está completamente manchada de las manos por tomarlas así, luego Allen, se come su banana con el rostro serio y podría decirse que hasta perturbado ya que por ser el mayor es capaz de comprender mejor los acontecimientos. Y por último, Azur, se ha quedado sentado con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho, por lo que apoya su mentón en ellas, frente a él, su manzana, la cual observa sin intensiones de comerla.

-¿Azur?..., -se preocupa al verlo así la hermana de Mirajane.

-¿mm?..., -responde simplemente.

-¿No vas a comerla?, -pregunta insulsamente, llevándose ella misma una mano al rostro, al percatarse que si no la ha comido aún es que no tiene intensiones de hacerlo. –Está rica… a Haru le gusta, -le pone al niño de ejemplo, pero la mirada de Azur no cambia, -debes comer algo…, -se levanta de su lugar y camina hasta quedar arrodillada junto a él.

-No… no tengo hambre…, -cierra los ojos y esconde el rostro entre sus brazos, que ya tenía apoyados en las rodillas, lo que preocupa más a Lisanna, quien no sabe exactamente que hacer en un caso así, pero parece comprender al razonar que podría estar sucediendo y trata de animarlo.

-¿Es por Zelly-chan?..., -pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta, por lo que parece haber acertado, así que introduce su mano entre los bracitos del niño para tomarlo por el rostro y lo levanta para que la vea, topándose con los ojos llorosos que había desatado en el hijo de Gray, quien parece no soportar más y se desata en llanto abrazándose a la cintura de Lisanna.

-¡Zelly también tiene hambre… y mi papi… no sé que pasó con él…, fui a ese bosque y no pude encontrar a mamá!, ¡Todo salió mal y fue mi culpa!, Ahora me quedé sin mamá… sin papá… y sin hermana…

-¡Azur!, -lo levanta entonces por los hombros, para detenerlo y que no siga pensando cosas raras, -¡Escúchame bien!, ¡Nada de eso es verdad!, ¡Gray, Juvia y Zelly van a regresar!, -las palabras más simples, pero las que más necesitaba escuchar.

-Azur-chan…, -es abrazado entonces por Taiga, seguido de Haru y por último por Allen, al final Lisanna los abraza a todos en un abrazo de grupo, -Todo va a estar bien… ustedes no deben preocuparse por nada…, -suspira y mira de reojo a la montaña.

-Natsu… ¿Todo estará bien… verdad?...

Continuará…

**Fairy tail, Against The Fairy Law, capítulo 13 "La extinción de la Flama", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Holaaas!**Espero les guste como va, jaja, dejo saludos especiales a: Laila Yagami (wow lo soñaste?, genial! xD, he sobrepasado lo terrenal), Saulen-sama (jaja te tomé la palabra), Lluvia-chan (no creo que nadie muera… al menos por este capi xD), Gabe Logan (arigatoo!), Bea Fullbuster (me pregunto si en verdad es mejor leer antes… como te puedes concentrar después? xD), Trybita Zala (Mmm… sigo pidiendo lo mismo… no me vayas a matar…), Yukistar (gracias por tus deseos!)

ARIGATO MINA-SAN!

YA NE!


	13. La extinción de la flama

**El Ultramundo, el paraíso feérico ubicado paralelamente a la Tierra, se dice que ningún humano a entrado en él jamás, ya que la única manera de hacerlo es consiguiendo la llave de un humano que haya mantenido contacto con las hadas del pueblo de Fairy Folk, habitantes de las profundidades de más allá del bosque de la Lluvia. **

**Se convierte ahora en el lugar de la batalla por la vida, los magos de Fairy Tail buscan deshacer el hechizo de la sagrada muerte blanca que ha recubierto a la fas de la Tierra de hielo, mientras las hadas llaman a ese estado purificación…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 13 "La extinción de la flama"**

La última vez en Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Titania

-¿Con eso tuvo?..., -se extraña Erza al ver en todas direcciones y notar que ni Titania, Salamandra o Silfides estaban más en el lugar.

-No lo creo… seguramente como logramos vencer "La desesperación" que era el justificante del primer altar… decidieron huir…, -explica Gray.

-Huir es una palabra que creo… no está bien usada…, -razona Erza llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¡Como sea!, ¡lo importante es que logramos destruir el primer altar!, ¡Sólo 7 máaaas y llegaremos donde esa tal Anjaneees!, -se emociona Natsu.

-Natsu-san tiene razón… lo más importante ahora… es que Gray-sama se encuentra a salvo, -lo mira preocupadamente sonrojada Juvia.

-Todo gracias a ustedes…, -la recibe en un abrazo el Fullbuster, pero al abrazar a Gray, Juvia no puede no voltear hacia Erza y mirarla con recelo a lo que la Scarlet se limita a sonreír nerviosa.

-¡Qué bien, Natsu y los demás lograron pasar por el primer altar y ahora todo está bien!, -celebra Happy

-¿Cómo dices que todo está bien si Salamandra y Silfides resultaron ser unas traidoras!, ¡Zelestine sigue encerrada quien sabe donde!, ¡Lucy ha caído enferma por el emblema de Oufico!, ¡Y lo peor de todo!, ¡Nosotros seguimos convertidos en hielo!, -reclama Charle.

-Vaya… es raro verla exaltarse así…, -murmura Lucy

-Cálmate Cha…ruru…, -trata de tranquilizarla Happy.

0====0

-Las personas que están afuera corren peligro…, -explica Tenma, el pegaso de cabellos azules, interrumpiendo el aura de felicidad que se había levantado entre los 4 magos presentes.

-¿Eh?..., -llama su atención de inmediato.

-Las palabras de Tenma son reales… según los planes que tenían las hadas, una vez el Snow Fairy estuviera dentro del Ultramundo, el plan de la sagrada muerte blanca se desataría… pero no contaban con que algunos humanos aún se mantuvieran sobrevivientes al primer ataque de la nieve… men…, -explica Sanchiya, el pegaso de cabellos naranjas.

-La aparición de los MIPR…, -analiza Erza.

-¡¿Acaso eso quiere decir que afuera el hielo sigue congelado?, -se alarma Gray y lo mira extrañado, -¡Pero se supone que los prismas!, -observa los alrededores para confirmar sus palabras, -habían sido controlados…, -termina por ver que efectivamente han caído al suelo, pero aún no han desaparecido.

-El hielo de un Snow Fairy no va a derretirse… al menos… no tan fácilmente y menos si se trata de ese…, -sigue la conversación Tenma

-¿pero cómo es eso posible, si Gray-sama es la persona que controla ese hielo?, -frunce ligeramente el seño Juvia.

Ante la pregunta de Juvia, los dos caballos alados se observan entre si, cual la pregunta llevara a un nivel superior la conversación y tuvieran que decidir entre responder o no.

-Es… porque mi hijo sigue ahí afuera…, -termina por responder el mago de hielo a la pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?, -se alarma Natsu, -¡Ahora que lo pienso Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy y los niños están allá afueraaa!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Es posible que estos poderes sean capaces de unirnos?... ¿de sincronizarse?..., -empieza a sacar sus propias conclusiones Gray y luego los observa a todos, -Cuando… la supuesta magia del Snow Fairy estaba dentro de mi cuerpo… podía sentirlos… si mal no recuerdo… como si todos perteneciéramos a una sola cosa…, pude sentir dos presencias afuera… y dos aquí adentro… a parte de la mía…

-Mmm… las dos presencias de afuera, seguro serían Azur y Cyan, -analiza Natsu, mientras encima de su cabeza aparecen las caritas de ellos en chibi.

-Y los que están adentro son… Gray, -lo mira obvia Erza, Zelly… mm… ¿hay alguien más?

-El Snow Fairy del Ultramundo… Gryan-sama…, -responde Tenma.

-¿Gryan?..., -se intriga Gray y estaba a punto de seguir la conversación cuando un temblor empezó a azotar el lugar.

-¡¿Qué es esto?, -se preocupa Natsu y observa el suelo que poco a poco empieza a agrietarse desde lejos, hasta que llegó a sus pies.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?, -se alarma también Erza.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -en un segundo los 4 magos corren camino hacia adentro huyendo del suelo que se abre por detrás suyo.

-¡AHHH!, ¡Juvia no quiere ser tragada por el suelo!, ¡Juvia acaba de encontrarse con Gray-sama y todavía tiene que encontrar a su pequeña Zelly!, -llora a mares mientras corre.

-¡Vamos Juvia!, ¡Muestra fuerza y valor!, ¡todos los caminos que se toman en la vida, nos llevan a sufrir inigualables retos que!, -no puede terminar su frase Erza, al observar el rostro de mirada entrecerrada que le brinda Juvia. Lo que parece molestarla consigo misma, por lo que para de golpe, -¡Ya basta!, ¡tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas y no podemos hacerlo mientras corremos!, -se detiene frente a la grieta que está por alcanzarlos.

-¡Erza-san!, -se preocupa Juvia al ver la acción de la Scarlet y también se detiene.

Para el segundo siguiente ser tragadas por la grieta…

-¡AHHHHHHH!, -se escucha su grito mientras caen a la profundidad.

-¡Ice Make!, ¡Chain!, -inmediatamente un par de cadenas de hielo se deslizaron hacia abajo, entrando al hoyo y tomándolas a cada una las eleva, mientras Gray está montado sobre uno de los pegasos y Natsu en el otro.

-¡Tontas!, ¡¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo?, -les grita molesto el Fullbuster, pero su rostro cambia de expresión al ver lágrimas en los rostros de ambas, una vez han subido al lomo del pegaso de cabellos azules al lado del mago hielo.

-Juvia… por favor… ¡Perdóname!, -le hace reverencia la maga caballero.

-Juvia… no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que sucedió Erza-san…, no podía más que poner una expresión rara en su rostro…, -cierra los ojos y aprieta los párpados.

-…¿De qué… están hablando?..., -tiembla nerviosa una ceja de Gray.

-¡Pero tienes toda la razón de actuar así!, -sigue sin verla al rostro Erza, -¡Pero fue mi debilidad!, ¡y Aún así te pido que tengas valor y fuerza!, ¡Soy una tonta Juvia!

Al verla humillarse de tal manera, la Loxar se agacha sobre ella y la abraza, -Erza-san… tú… que jamás inclinas tu cabeza ante nadie… no debiste hacerlo… tampoco ante Juvia… pero…, -se deslizan finalmente las lágrimas de la maga de agua, -con ese gesto le has demostrado a Juvia que respetas lo que a Juvia más le importa…

Al escuchar los argumentos de Juvia, Gray abre grandes los ojos y trata de pronunciar palabra pero es interrumpido por las dos, -¡NO!

-Ambas lo sabemos muy bien Gray…, -le sonríe Erza, mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

Mientras tanto Natsu en el otro pegaso, observa la escena con una gran interrogación en el rostro.

-Lo mejor será que terminemos de salir de este lugar… men… ¡¿Y alguna de las chicas se puede venir para este lado?, ¡Yo también quiero oler su espléndido Parfum…, -las mira sonrojado el caballo, a lo que las dos movieron robóticamente la cabeza en negación.

-Bueno… ¡No me gusta para nada la idea de salir y dejar a las hadas desgraciadas esperando en los altareeees!, -se debate a si mismo el Salamander, -pero… Lucy e Igneel están en peligro…, tengo que regresar…, -habla tenue y despacio.

Gray parece comprenderlo al instante y asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien… pero Erza irá contigo…, -responde serio.

-¡Pero las hadas!, -trata de refutarlo Natsu.

-¡El propósito de las malditas es acabar con toda fuente de calor en el mundo!, ¡Para llevar acabo su estúpido plan de congelarlo todo!, ¡Y encima tienes que ir a cuidar de Lucy, Lisanna y Wendy!, así que no te hagas de rogar teme!

-Maldición…, -lo mira cual lo hubiera regañado, con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados.

-Te encargo a Azur…, -termina por decir, y al instante siguiente Erza, Natsu y Sanchiya se dispusieron a salir del lugar, mientras Gray, Juvia y Tenma se adentraron aún más.

0====0====0

Las explosiones contra las estatuas de hielo ocurrían una tras otra, liberando con el impacto miles de cristales de hielo hexagonales que se incrustaban en los cabellos y ropas de los niños que corrían agarrados de las manos siendo guiados por Lisanna.

-¡Por favor!, ¡No se vayan a soltar!, -ha logrado llevarlos en las cercanías del gremio, aún y cuando corren entre los recovecos del pueblo, cual fueran el principal blanco de impacto, todo explotaba y desaparecía a su paso.

-¡Tía Lisanna!, -corren asustados los pequeños y gritan su nombre como si ella pudiera hacer algo para pararlo.

-¡Un Dragón!, ¡Papá!, -grita Haru, como si con llamarlo, fuera a aparecer invocado.

-El gremio…, -observa la construcción con grandes ojos abiertos Azur, las imágenes de las figuras de todos le vienen a la mente una por una: Su papá llegando de un trabajo, él y Zelly salen a su encuentro, la tía Mira pasándole una taza de leche mientras le sonríe, Makarov sentado en una sillita a su lado hablándole, la sonrisa de Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Happy, Charle… y al instante siguiente…

Una serie de disparos destruye casas, a su parecer… van a caer directamente contra "Su casa"…, al no poder soportar ver tal visión, su boca se abrió grande, cual fuera a gritar con todo lo que le da su garganta, mientras sus ojos se colorearon en un segundo de azul cristal como el hielo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -grita descontrolado y con un movimiento de sus manos, como si con ello diera la señal al hielo para actuar, levanta los brazos hacia arriba y así una gran plataforma de nieve apareció cubriendo como manta por encima de la casa, recibiendo los ataques, para segundos después transformarse en MIPR color hielo morado, los cuales, cuando Azur volteó en la dirección de los atacantes, alrededor de 10 hadas que sobrevolaban sobre sus cabezas, en un segundo se transformaron en prismas con extremidades y lanzándose hacia ellas las acorralaron y congelaron, cayendo como bloques del hielo al suelo.

Ante la mirada atónita de Lisanna.

Al mismo tiempo, como si su sincronización hubiera sido establecida a través de la magia, Zelestine había despertado aquella misma mirada y yace apoya contra la pared enfrente de Alex, mientras sostiene entre sus manos los grilletes que atan a la pared al niño, los cuales en un segundo se convierten en hielo, al siguiente en nieve y finalmente se desprenden cayendo como burbujas de jabón al suelo.

El niño la observa mientras sus cejas se mueven arrítmicas por la impresión.

-Es nuestra oportunidad… vámonos de aquí…, -le ofrece la mano para ayudar a levantarse, al hacerlo, el rubio se pone en pie con dificultad y al dar el primer paso, se aprecia como de su espalda fluyen dos extensiones de su cuerpo, un par de alas de transparencia dorada, las cuales desaparecen al ponerse por completo de pie.

=0000=

-¿Qué es esto?..., -se lleva de sus manos a la frente Gray y cierra los ojos, cual pudiera sentir lo que estaban pasando sus pequeños. -¡Detente!, -le ordena al pegaso.

-¿Gray-sama?..., -está expectante la Loxar.

-Está… mucho más cerca de lo que creí…, -¡Es por allá!, -señala con el brazo hacia la derecha.

0====0

-Es inútil… ahora toda Earthland forma parte del Ultramundo… ¡Gracias a la conexión que existe entre los Snow Fairys que he traído de regreso a la vida!, adelante magos… proclamen su esperanza… pero sucumbirán ante el poder de los altares de Underworld, que han sido esparcidos por su amada ciudad…, -la voz de un joven hombre se escucha mientras camina en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente se asoma por la ventana que le da luminosidad a la habitación y sacando su mano coge un copo de nieve que cae desde el cielo, al hacerlo, se enfoca despacio su rostro desde la sonrisa que se ha formado con sus labios, de piel clara y lacios cabellos negros azulados que caen por encima de sus grisáceos ojos… una fas conocida.

-Lo primero será… destruir definitivamente a ese dragón… le llamaré… "La extinción de la flama"…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, capítulo 14 "Lo más importante para mí", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, ¡Por fin de vacas!, jajaa, espero les guste como va, ya saben cualquier cuestionante o sugerencia, directo al review!

Dejo saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Gabe Logan, Bea Fullbuster, Laila Yagami y Trybita Zala.

ARIGATO MINA-SAN!

Oh! Y un anuncio importante, pronto publicaré una historia en honor a las fiestas, y puede que haya una o más sorpresitas.

Ya ne!


	14. Lo más importante para mí

**El Ultramundo, el paraíso feérico ubicado paralelamente a la Tierra, se dice que ningún humano a entrado en él jamás, ya que la única manera de hacerlo es consiguiendo la llave de un humano que haya mantenido contacto con las hadas del pueblo de Fairy Folk, habitantes de las profundidades de más allá del bosque de la Lluvia. **

**Se convierte ahora en el lugar de la batalla por la vida, los magos de Fairy Tail buscan deshacer el hechizo de la sagrada muerte blanca que ha recubierto a la fas de la Tierra de hielo, mientras las hadas llaman a ese estado purificación…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 14 "Lo más importante para mí"**

La última vez en Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Erza.

-Bueno… ¡No me gusta para nada la idea de salir y dejar a las hadas desgraciadas esperando en los altareeees!, -se debate a si mismo el Salamander, -pero… Lucy e Igneel están en peligro…, tengo que regresar…, -habla tenue y despacio.

Gray parece comprenderlo al instante y asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien… pero Erza irá contigo…, -responde serio.

-¡Pero las hadas!, -trata de refutarlo Natsu.

-¡El propósito de las malditas es acabar con toda fuente de calor en el mundo!, ¡Para llevar acabo su estúpido plan de congelarlo todo!, ¡Y encima tienes que ir a cuidar de Lucy, Lisanna y Wendy!, así que no te hagas de rogar teme!

-Maldición…, -lo mira cual lo hubiera regañado, con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados.

-Te encargo a Azur…, -termina por decir, y al instante siguiente Erza, Natsu y Sanchiya se dispusieron a salir del lugar, mientras Gray, Juvia y Tenma se adentraron aún más.

-¡Todo parece indicar que el ultramundo de ha diseminado hacia nuestra Tierra!, -se alarma Lucy

-¡Todos se han separado!, ¡Natsu y Erza!, ¡Gray y Juvia!, ¡Lucy y Wendy!, -enumera Happy

-Falta mencionar al grupo de Lisanna… espero ella y los niños estén bien, -termina serena Lucy

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Que ceremoniosidad!, lo siento Lucy… pero he de decirte que no te queda jajaja, -se burla Happy

-¡¿Qué dijisteee?

O0000==00000

-Es inútil… ahora toda Earthland forma parte del Ultramundo… ¡Gracias a la conexión que existe entre los Snow Fairys que he traído de regreso a la vida!, adelante magos… proclamen su esperanza… pero sucumbirán ante el poder de los altares de Underworld, que han sido esparcidos por su amada ciudad…, -la voz de un joven hombre se escucha mientras camina en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente se asoma por la ventana que le da luminosidad a la habitación y sacando su mano coge un copo de nieve que cae desde el cielo, al hacerlo, se enfoca despacio su rostro desde la sonrisa que se ha formado con sus labios, de piel clara y lacios cabellos negros azulados que caen por encima de sus grisáceos ojos… una fas conocida.

-Lo primero será… destruir definitivamente a ese dragón… le llamaré… "La extinción de la flama"…, -se encuentra aún embelesado dentro de su plan, cuando parece sentir algo que lo trae de regreso a la realidad. –Esa chiquilla…, -cierra los ojos y los abre casi inmediatamente, cual el parpadeo le ayudara a tomar una decisión y así voltea hacia atrás, al hacerlo, frente a él quedan 7 personas, que hasta ahora le aguardaban.

-El momento de llevar acabo su mandato a llegado… ahora que los MIPR han descubierto que la única fuente de calor que aún existe sobre la tierra es la de los seres vivos… no habrá duda que sus emociones les guiarán en busca de su extinción… y lo consumirán todo… y a todos…

-Gryan-sama, -le hace reverencia uno de los 7, -usted sabe perfectamente que estamos aquí para servirle y con nuestro poder impedir a toda costa el paso de esos magos… no dude en desplegar sus órdenes cuando guste.

-Lo sé Anjanes… no comas ansias…, -camina lentamente hasta ella y le levanta el mentón con una de sus manos, para que lo mire, con ello refleja su dorada mirada en los iris grises del mago, los cuales al instante se colorean de azul hielo. –Todos los demás pueden retirarse a sus respectivos altares…

-Gryan-sama…, -tiemblan los ojos del hada de cabellos púrpura, al verse en la soledad junto al pelinegro.

-Espera un poco…, -la suelta entonces, -primero… me aseguraré que todos mis amados MIPR sepan lo que tienen que hacer…, -y con sus palabras, todos los primas que estaban dentro del ultramundo y fuera de él, encima de las casas de magnolia, los que habían congelado a la gente empiezan a temblar cual hubieran escuchado su voz y se alegraran de ser reconocidos.

Mientras tanto, Gray y Juvia, quienes luego de separarse de Natsu pudieron identificar con mayor precisión el paradero de una de las presencias de los Snow Fairy, se adentraron de lleno al lugar y vuelan rápidamente surcando los pasillos y buscando con la mirada en los alrededores, mientras montan a Tenma, uno de los pegasos que les encontraron.

En la vuelta de una esquina, el Fullbuster logra visualizar a su pequeña, quien inmediatamente se pierde de vista al cruzar, aunque caminaba despacio por llevar al hombro al niño que hasta ese día le hizo compañía dentro de la celda donde la tenían recluida las hadas.

-¡ESPERAAAA!, -grita entonces Gray, por lo que el caballo halado se detiene, lo mismo que Zelly, quien al escuchar la voz de su padre se detiene en seco.

-¡Mi papi!, -abre grandes los ojos y busca con la mirada en todas direcciones.

-¿Zeles…tine?..., -pregunta el niño difícilmente en pie a su lado.

-¡Zelly!, ¡ZELLYYY!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas esperando que le escuche, mientras corre, dejando a Juvia y a Tenma atrás, hasta que finalmente dobla en la esquina que la vio y efectivamente la encuentra, -¡Zelly!, -al verlo, Alex abre grandes los ojos asustado y se suelta de ella, acción que Gray ni notó de la felicidad de haber encontrado a su hija y agachándose a su lado la rodea fuertemente entre sus brazos, -¡Hija!, mi princesa… ¿estás bien?, -la separa de si para poder verla al rostro.

-¡Papi!, -vuelve a abrazarlo, -¡Que bueno que viniste!, ¡tenía mucho miedo!

-¿Pero no te hicieron nada?, ¿segura que estás bien?, -no puede dejar de preguntar las cuestionantes que más le atormentaban el padre.

-Si… Zelly está bien papi…, -responde, lo que llenó de intriga al mago de hielo, al escucharla hablar de si en tercera persona, cosa que jamás había hecho.

-¿Gray…-sama?..., -se escucha entonces la voz de Juvia, quien a todo esto había llegado a la escena y observa a la pequeña entre los brazos de Gray, cuyo rostro estaba contra su pecho, por lo que no puede apreciarla a primera vista.

-Juvia…, -es lo único que puede responder al percatarse que de los ojos de la Loxar, las lágrimas incontenibles han empezado a derramarse por el simple hecho de ver a su pequeña a la distancia y llevándose las manos al pecho al junta sobre su corazón, cual tratara de apaciguar sus latidos.

-¿Ju…via?..., -abre grandes los ojos la niña de cabellos azul negro y despegándose del pecho de su padre, voltea rápidamente hacia atrás, sabiendo perfectamente que "Juvia" es el nombre de su madre y que se encontraba en el bosque, donde ella y su hermano habían ido a buscarla. No puede evitar tampoco que sus iris azulados se hagan agua en un segundo. -¿Papi?, -pregunta entonces a Gray para no cometer errores sobre sus pensamientos aún y cuando la mujer frente a ella es idéntica a la que ha visto en fotografías.

-Si Zelly…, -le coloca una de sus manos en su pequeña espalda, -mamá regresó… anda…, -responde con una sonrisa tratando de contener sus lágrimas de alegría por el emotivo momento y dándole un pequeño empujón a la niña la hace avanzar dos pasos, los cuales continúa dando sola cada vez más rápido, al notar que la mujer de cabellos azules se ha agachado y extiende sus brazos hacia ella.

En un segundo el viento sopla armonioso y cálido y cuando se dan cuenta están fuertemente abrazadas la una de la otra.

-¡Waaaaaa!, ¡Buaaaaa!, -llora a mares sobre su pecho, mientras Juvia la abraza fuerte y trata de atrapar para su memoria todo lo que puede de ella y su encuentro, la delicada figura de su pequeña, sus manitas apretando la tela de su espalda, sus largos cabellos del mismo color que los de su amado.

-Ya mi amor… ya está todo bien… mamá llegó…, -le acaricia la espalda y sube por su cuello para poder tomarla del rostro y verla, -Pero mira esto… ¡Qué niña tan hermosa!, -le limpia las lágrimas del rostro con su pulgar, -Ju… Mamá apenas puede creerlo…, -le sonríe, por lo que Zelestine le devuelve el gesto.

Una vez las cosas se hubieron tranquilizado, Gray se percata de la presencia de Alex, por lo que voltea hacia él, o al menos eso es lo que parecía… hasta que de un momento a otro su expresión cambió a la incomprensión.

-¡¿Qué… rayos?...

000===0000

Al mismo tiempo, todos los prismas que habían despertado al llamado de Gryan, habían empezado su recorrido por la ciudad, en busca de las víctimas restantes, lo que se verificaba en los ojos de Wendy, quien mira preocupada al horizonte desde la mitad del camino hacia el bosque de Lluvia, donde se habían quedado por la caída de Lucy.

-Lucy-san… no… no me parece que sea un buen momento para moverte, ¡No aún!, -trata de persuadirla la chica Marvell, -no tengo idea de que sea lo que está pasando… porque mis poderes no surgen efecto… ¡Esta es un tipo de magia muy poderosa!

-Lo sé Wendy…, -se sienta la rubia, mientras la escucha hablar, -pero no puedo dejar a Natsu sólo… él y todos los demás han ido a pelear contra las hadas…, -aprieta fuerte los párpados mientras se sostiene el brazo y levanta con dificultad. –Voy…, -se lleva entonces la mano a la garganta, -¿Qué rayos?... ¿Qué es lo que está pasándome?..., -en un momento de debilidad pierde el equilibrio, por lo que se va para atrás y cae sobre la nieve, pero la inclinación de la montaña no la deja parar y empieza a rodar colina abajo.

-¡LUCY-SAN!, -se avienta sobre la nieve Wendy tratando se seguirla, pero es demasiado profunda por lo que se hunde. -¡Cyan-san!, -le grita de antemano pidiéndole el favor de ir por la maga de espíritus celestiales, a lo que el mago de hielo asiente sin pensarlo. Por lo que dejan su posición inicial.

A la que segundos después llegan Natsu y Erza. El primero olfatea la zona.

-Estuvieron aquí… pero… el rastro se pierde, -camina por los alrededores el Dragneel.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos para buscarlos, ¡Natsu, tú baja hacia más allá de la colina, a la ciudad!, ¡Es posible que hayan regresado al gremio!

-¡Es verdad!, -asiente el Salamander y de un brinco desaparece del lugar.

Mismo salto que alcanza a ver Lucy desde el lugar de su aterrizaje, mientras está soterrada bajo la nieve, por la cual asoma ligeramente la mitad del rostro.

-¡Naa!, -trata de llamarlo pero la voz no le sale y al siguiente parpadeo, Natsu ya se había ido.

-Tú también… quieres abandonarme…, -escucha entonces una voz masculina y un tanto juvenil dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Ah!, -abre grandes los ojos la Heartfilia, -¿Qué… qué es eso?... una voz… ¡Una voz dentro de mi cabeza!, -se asombra en su interior, dentro del mismo cansancio.

=00000=

-¡Haru!, ¡Lucy!, ¡¿Dónde están?, ¡¿DÓNDEEE?, -empieza a desesperarse Natsu mientras va camino abajo y no ve más que estatuas de hielo hechas por los MIPR, mismos que están en cantidades descomunales por la zona.

=0000=

Una vez las cosas se hubieron tranquilizado, Gray se percata de la presencia de Alex, por lo que voltea hacia él, o al menos eso es lo que parecía… hasta que de un momento a otro su expresión cambió a la incomprensión.

-¡¿Qué… rayos?..., -frunce el seño al ver como un ser con una apariencia idéntica a la suya viene caminando en la dirección donde la energía de los prismas empieza a sentirse y cada vez más fuerte y cerca.

-Realmente me ha conmovido el encuentro… tal vez sea la única razón por la que perdonaría su escape…

-¿Dos… Gray-sama?..., -mira estupefacta al recién llegado la maga de agua, lo mismo que su hija y el pequeño rubio con ellas.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa estoo?, -expresa por fin su duda el Fullbuster.

-No vine aquí para socializar…, -deja de mirarlo y dirige sus azules orbes hacia Zelestine, quien estaba abrazada de Juvia, al notarlo, Gray rápidamente se colocó delante de ellas, -¿Qué?..., -parece hasta costarle trabajo articular adecuadamente por la impresión, -¿Qué pretendes?... ¡¿Quién eres?

-Mi deber por el momento es concentrar a todos los MIPR con la ayuda de la energía de los Snow Fairy que he logrado traer hasta acá.

-Los… Snow Fairy…, -escucha Juvia

-¡Los prismas de hielo mágico, poseen el instinto de búsqueda de calor!, ¡Sólo un Snow Fairy podría controlarlos a su totalidad!, ¡Y si la energía de todos los magos de hielo se une!, ¡El potencial de los prismas aumentaa!

Con sus palabras, tal y como pasó cuando Azur se desesperó al ver que su hogar sería destruido, Zelly sintió como su cuerpo se iba poniendo frío, cosa que Juvia notó al sentir la magia que se desbordaba de la niña.

-Eso es…

-¡Nooo!, -sigue negándolo Gray y volteando hacia su pequeña trata de transmitirle confianza, -¡Zelly!, ¡Déjale todo eso a papá!

Ante sus palabras la niña lo mira aún temerosa pero un poco más tranquila.

-¡Confía en papá!, ¡Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí!, ¡Tú, Azur y mamá!, ¡Son lo más importante para mí!, -le grita y deja de verla para voltear hacia la persona frente a él.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, Capítulo 15 "Natsu", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, dejo saludos especiales a: Laila Yagami, Yukistar, Bea Fullbuster, Trybita Zala y Lluvia-chan.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NE!


	15. Natsu

**El Ultramundo, el paraíso feérico ubicado paralelamente a la Tierra, se dice que ningún humano a entrado en él jamás, ya que la única manera de hacerlo es consiguiendo la llave de un humano que haya mantenido contacto con las hadas del pueblo de Fairy Folk, habitantes de las profundidades de más allá del bosque de la Lluvia. **

**Se convierte ahora en el lugar de la batalla por la vida, los magos de Fairy Tail buscan deshacer el hechizo de la sagrada muerte blanca que ha recubierto a la fas de la Tierra de hielo, mientras las hadas llaman a ese estado purificación…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 15 "Natsu"**

La última vez en Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Lucy

-¡¿Qué… rayos?..., -frunce el seño Gray al ver como un ser con una apariencia idéntica a la suya viene caminando en la dirección donde la energía de los prismas empieza a sentirse y cada vez más fuerte y cerca.

-Realmente me ha conmovido el encuentro… tal vez sea la única razón por la que perdonaría su escape…

-¿Dos… Gray-sama?..., -mira estupefacta al recién llegado la maga de agua, lo mismo que su hija y el pequeño rubio con ellas.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa estoo?, -expresa por fin su duda el Fullbuster.

-No vine aquí para socializar…, -deja de mirarlo y dirige sus azules orbes hacia Zelestine, quien estaba abrazada de Juvia, al notarlo, Gray rápidamente se colocó delante de ellas, -¿Qué?..., -parece hasta costarle trabajo articular adecuadamente por la impresión, -¿Qué pretendes?... ¡¿Quién eres?

-Mi deber por el momento es concentrar a todos los MIPR con la ayuda de la energía de los Snow Fairy que he logrado traer hasta acá.

-Los… Snow Fairy…, -escucha Juvia

-¡Y yo que pensé que sería el fin del mundo cuando vi aparecer a dos Erzas en el campo de batalla!, -se exalta Happy

-¡Y no olvides a las tres Lucys que dominarían al mundo!, -sigue Natsu.

-Ha aparecido un segundo Gray-sama…, -es Juvia

-¡La guerra de los clones!, -se desvía Happy

-No… no creo que sea el caso, -termina Lucy.

=0000=

-¡Los prismas de hielo mágico, poseen el instinto de búsqueda de calor!, ¡Sólo un Snow Fairy podría controlarlos a su totalidad!, ¡Y si la energía de todos los magos de hielo se une!, ¡El potencial de los prismas aumentaa!, -prosigue Gryan, en una demostración dirige su mano hacia el pegaso, el cual es rápidamente engullido por un MIPR.

-¡Noooo!, -se espantó Zelly.

Con sus palabras, tal y como pasó cuando Azur se desesperó al ver que su hogar sería destruido, Zelly sintió como su cuerpo se iba poniendo frío, cosa que Juvia notó al sentir la magia que se desbordaba de la niña.

-Eso es…, -la observa podría decirse que hasta ansioso el recién aparecido.

-¡Nooo!, -sigue negándolo Gray y volteando hacia su pequeña trata de transmitirle confianza, -¡Zelly!, ¡Déjale todo eso a papá!

Ante sus palabras la niña lo mira aún temerosa pero un poco más tranquila.

-¡Confía en papá!, ¡Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí!, ¡Tú, Azur y mamá!, ¡Son lo más importante para mí!, -le grita y deja de verla para voltear hacia la persona frente a él.

-¡Ja!, -se cruza de brazos el otro mago de hielo, -como si los niños realmente pudieran depositar su confianza en los padres…, -sonríe, -aún más si son unos insectos inútiles como tu… o como Grace…, -responde ciertamente rencoroso pero al mismo tiempo altivo.

Gray al escucharlo no pudo evitar que el recuerdo del rostro de su madre le viniera a la mente.

-¡Quedan 20 minutos antes que la activación de todos los MIPR se de por completada!, un tiempo de gracia… en el que me divertiré esperando… ¡Anda!, ¡Ve y cúmplele a tu hija tus palabras!, ¡Y detén esto Graay!, demuéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer… hermano…

Sus palabras a penas y le dieron tiempo de reaccionar al Fullbuster, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Gryan había dicho, este ya había desaparecido, lo mismo que Alex, a quien Zelly buscó con la mirada pero no encontró, en ese momento es halada por su madre para ir con Gray.

-¡Gray-sama!, -llegan a su lado Juvia y Zelly.

-20 minutos…, -voltea hacia ellas.

-¡Toda la concentración de los prismas está en la ciudad!, ¡Lo más seguro es que veamos más clara la situación desde allí Gray-sama!, -sugiere la maga de agua, tomándole mayor importancia al asunto de los prismas, pero ciertamente sorprendida por las palabras de Gryan que junto al recuerdo de las mencionadas por Titania toman sentido, -"Los Snow Fairy, los magos gemelos… gemelos idénticos".

-Lo más importante es llegar a tiempo, -tras sus palabras mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón buscando algo y parece encontrarlo, saca de su bolsa un papel con unas letras mayúsculas escritas en él.

-¿Qué es eso Gray-sama?, -le da curiosidad a la Loxar, quien junto a Zelly observa intrigada el papel en la mano de Gray.

-Es un conjuro de invocación que me dejó Levy, -sonríe, -estaba seguro que nos serviría tarde o temprano. –Entonces junta su palma contra su puño, -¡Ice Make!, ¡Moto!, -frente a ellos una motocicleta de hielo ha aparecido, -¡Ahora!, -coloca las letras de la hoja contra el hielo y así se desprenden y en un "Boom", la motocicleta cobró color, ante la sorpresa de su familia.

-¿Có?... ¿Cómo?, -abre grandes los ojos Juvia.

-La magia de Levy puede animar las cosas por medio de las palabras, fue sólo cuestión de juntar magia con magia, -le tiende la mano para subir todos al transporte y en un segundo están en camino hacia la ciudad.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -se escuchan los gritos de terror a la velocidad de Juvia y Zelestine a lo lejos.

0===0===0

-¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres tú?..., -parece hablar consigo misma Lucy, mientras yace soterrada bajo la nieve por la que ha caído mientras rodaba cuesta abajo. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y mueve los labios sin que un solo sonido salga de su garganta.

Como si dentro de su mente, los espacios estuvieran destinados y divididos, un pequeño rincón es iluminado por una luz tenue, y en la esquina, un joven yace sentado con las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho, cual se sintiera culpable de su sola estancia en ese lugar. Sus cabellos negros lacios caían sobre su frente y tapaban sus orejas, sus verdes ojos esmeraldas miran hacia el frente, cual buscaran el significado de la vida en la persona que tiene en frente. Que es precisamente Lucy, quien lo observa sorprendida, al notar las mismas marcas que han aparecido en su brazo, recorriendo casi la totalidad del cuerpo del joven, brazos y pecho, apreciable por su camisa desmangada, mientras una serpiente se desliza por todos sus ángulos sin molestarle en lo absoluto.

-¿Tú también… vas a abandonarme?..., -pregunta el joven con voz casi inaudible.

-¿Abandonarte?..., -tras la pregunta lo analiza y la serpiente que le rodea le trae el recuerdo del símbolo del treceavo signo…, al notarlo abre grandes los ojos, -¿Oufico?... -Esa… es mi línea…, -se acerca un poco más, -¡¿Por qué está pasando esto?, ¡¿Se supone que éramos aliados no?, ¡¿Por qué entonces me haces daño?

-¿Daño?..., -entrecierra los ojos el joven.

=00000=

Natsu, finalmente ha llegado de vuelta al gremio de Fairy Tail, en los alrededores no hay más que estatuas congeladas por los MIPR, como si el mundo entero estuviera sumergido bajo el hielo, las casas, los edificios, las calles, la ciudad entera pareciera una escultura de un bloque de hielo macizo.

-Esto… no puede ser cierto…, -mira los alrededores y en la vista de 360 grados no se ve más que la purificación de las hadas… por lo que traga saliva y se dispone a iniciar su búsqueda, -¡HARUU!

-¡Haruu!, ¡Aruu!, ¡aruu!, -el eco que producía el choque de su voz contra las cortinas de hielo, retumbaba por toda la ciudad.

-La sagrada muerte blanca no puede ser perturbada por el calor de las llamas…, -se escucha la voz de Salamandra, -todo aquel ser dotado de magia que sea considerado como una amenaza para la sublimidad del hielo y la nieve que recubrirá al mundo será destruido…, -las sabias palabras de Titania-sama…

-Salamandra…, -tiemblan sus ojos al verla, pero enseguida frunce el seño, -¡¿Y AHORA QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ MALDITAA?, -antepone su puño a sus palabras.

-Es sólo la bienvenida… no te exaltes bombón, -le sonríe pícaramente, gesto que Natsu recibió con la mirada de asesino de dragones que posee cuando está verdaderamente enfadado.

-¿Dónde están Lucy y los demás?..., -pregunta furioso pero conteniéndose, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

-¿Lucy?... mmmm… si no me equivoco… para estos momentos debe estar muerta… ó… por lo menos casi… por la maldición de Oufico que Silfides le dio.

-¿La maldición?... ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Esa no es la forma en que un simple humano debe dirigirse a las hadas, -una voz tras de él, lo saca de su enfado y voltea sorprendido por no haber notado su presencia antes, pero abre grandes los ojos intrigado al verlo.

-No te espantes Salamander… Natsu Dragneel… estás ahora dentro de la fusión del 3er y 4to altar del ultramundo… la ira y el poder… comúnmente los altares se presentan según las emociones de los individuos… no es normal que dos altares se fusionen… eso me dice que tu poder y tu ira se equiparan, -habla un extraño hombre que lleva una gabardina negra, al igual que su camisa y pantalón, pero tiene la peculiaridad de mostrar sus extremidades vendadas, lo mismo que su cuello y rostro, dejando visibles solamente sus ojos cafés. –Pero puedo comprenderlo… porque conmigo pasa lo mismo…

-¡No tengo tiempo para estar jugando!, -se abalanza sobre él de un solo golpe para propiciarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero es rápidamente detenido por el individuo, quien en un segundo incendia su mano en llamas azules, que incluso lastiman la piel de la mano del Salamander, por lo que desiste y se suelta. -¡¿Pero… qué demonios?

-Lo que ves ante ti… es el resultado de la fusión de los altares de la ira y el poder para un Dragon Slayer…, -aclara Salamandra.

-…¡¿Qué?, -la mira incomprendido.

-¡Qué él también es un Dragon Slayer de fuego!, -le grita molesta por tener que explicárselo tan claramente, que hasta una venita se le salta.

-¿Un Dragon Slayer de fuego?..., pero… esas llamas…, -frunce el seño sin comprender aún el Dragneel.

-¿Mis Llamas?..., -se percata entonces el sujeto de los pensamientos de Natsu, -Las llamas azules representan el calor absoluto… es el resultado de ofrecer mi propia alma al fuego que me consume… es decir… soy un Dragon Slayer consumido por sus propias llamas…

-Pero eso…, ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Las enseñanzas de Igneel?..., -lo mira despectivo el hombre, lo que enfureció de sobremanera a Natsu, no el hecho de que le mirara mal, sino que hablara en contra de su amado padre.

-¡Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías!, ¡Karyuu no Tekken!, -de un salto incendia su puño y arremete nuevamente contra el vendado, pero este rápidamente le esquiva y devuelve el ataque por la espalda, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de las casas hecha bloque de hielo y destruyéndola con el impacto.

-Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para estar jugando… mi deber en este lugar es eliminarte, antes que tus llamas azules despierten…

-Recuerda el plan… acábalo… Hien…, -entrecierra los ojos Salamandra

-¿Qué… es esa… fuerza?..., -se mueve entre los escombros, tratando de salir el pelirosado.

-Debes saber que absolutamente toda la magia que existe en Earthland proviene del Ultramundo… debido a que dentro de los humanos que se conocen como magos… corre la sangre de las hadas. Debes haberlo sentido muchas veces… el Fairy Mode…

-¿Fairy… mode?..., -ha logrado salir de entre los hielos Natsu y se para nuevamente frente a Hien.

-Pero aún no tienes control sobre él… déjame que te lo muestre…, -en un segundo toda la magia empezó a ser expulsada de su cuerpo y como remolino lo envolvió, trayendo al exterior las alas de dragón y las escamas que alguna vez habían despertado en Natsu.

-Me imagino en lo que estás pensando… es lo mismo que sucedió en la pelea contra Tifon…, él trató de sacar tu Fairy Mode a la fuerza, mientras llegó a ustedes con el objetivo de conseguir al Snow Fairy que ni siquiera había nacido en esta época, para prepararte para este momento…, ¡Pero ustedes fueron tan ilusos que no creyeron en él!, ¡Y terminaron poniendo todo al favor de Gryan-sama!, ¡Y del plan de convertir todo a la Tercera Gran era de Hielo!

-¡¿Qué?. ¡No capto nada de lo que dices!, ¡¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡Tifon era un desgraciado que quería!, -no puede terminar su propia frase, ya que lo que viene le da a entender el asunto, -Llevarse al Snow Fairy lejos…, -termina por si solo.

-¡Veo que lo has comprendido!, -de un brinco se eleva alto para seguidamente caer como proyectil de velocidad hacia Natsu, quien trata de recibirlo, pero el poder mágico que emana con el fairy Mode es indescriptible, que lo hunde contra el piso, rompiendo el hielo en el que estaba parado y seguido lo golpea con un ala girando sobre si mismo para mandarlo a estrellarse contra el hielo nuevamente, pero se levanta rápido y infla las mejillas para reunir aire y contraatacar.

-¡Karyuu no Houko!, -el círculo mágico aparece frente a él y al hacerlo, los demás pequeños círculos negros que había colocado sobre Natsu, Salamandra, también lo hacen, cual agujas de reloj que marcan el nivel de magia en cada uno de los puntos, se mueven hacia arriba, indicando que la extracción de magia del cuerpo de Natsu se ha llevado acabo.

Inicia la música de salida.

Natsu cae arrodillado tras la extracción de energía, Lucy se arrodilla frente a Oufico y Gray, Juvia y Zelly han llegado finalmente al centro de la ciudad donde se concentran todos los MIPR.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, Capítulo 16 "La impregnación de los prismas", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, pues a ver si podemos seguir avanzando xD, ¡Dejo saludos especiales! A: Andrea, Yukistar, Laila Yagami, Lluvia-chan, Gabe Logan, Bea Fullbuster y Tribyta Zala.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	16. La impregnación de los prismas

**El Ultramundo, el paraíso feérico ubicado paralelamente a la Tierra, se dice que ningún humano a entrado en él jamás, ya que la única manera de hacerlo es consiguiendo la llave de un humano que haya mantenido contacto con las hadas del pueblo de Fairy Folk, habitantes de las profundidades de más allá del bosque de la Lluvia. **

**Se convierte ahora en el lugar de la batalla por la vida, los magos de Fairy Tail buscan deshacer el hechizo de la sagrada muerte blanca que ha recubierto a la fas de la Tierra de hielo, mientras las hadas llaman a ese estado purificación…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**Capítulo 16 "La impregnación de los Prismas"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Against the Fairy Law…, -la voz de Gray

-¡Veo que lo has comprendido!, -de un brinco, Hien se eleva alto para seguidamente caer como proyectil de velocidad hacia Natsu, quien trata de recibirlo, pero el poder mágico que emana con el fairy Mode es indescriptible, que lo hunde contra el piso, rompiendo el hielo en el que estaba parado y seguido lo golpea con un ala girando sobre si mismo para mandarlo a estrellarse contra el hielo nuevamente, pero se levanta rápido e infla las mejillas para reunir aire y contraatacar.

-¡Karyuu no Houko!, -el círculo mágico aparece frente a él y al hacerlo, los demás pequeños círculos negros que había colocado sobre Natsu, Salamandra, también lo hacen, cual agujas de reloj que marcan el nivel de magia en cada uno de los puntos, se mueven hacia arriba, indicando que la extracción de magia del cuerpo de Natsu se ha llevado acabo.

-¡Problemas!, ¡problemas!, ¡Problemaaaaas!, ¡No cabe duda que lo que está pasando no son más que puros problemas!, -habla Happy, -El ultramundo ha aparecido sobre Magnolia debido a la activación de la magia de "La sagrada muerte blanca" y aunque todos tratan desesperadamente de luchar contra los altares para poder llegar hasta Anjanes, la cosa se ha puesto fea, puesto que le han robado la energía a Natsu y quedan sólo 20 minutos para que la energía de los MIPR se una y acaben con todooos!

=0000=

La escena de secciona en tres partes, dándole lugar a los tres acontecimientos que se llevan acabo simultáneamente: Natsu cae arrodillado tras la extracción de energía, Lucy se arrodilla frente a Oufico y Gray, Juvia y Zelly han llegado finalmente al centro de la ciudad donde se concentran todos los MIPR.

=0000=

El efecto de la ambientación de la escena es a la antigüedad, cual una cinta muy antigua estuviera reproduciéndose, se observa como un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabellos negros yace sentado en una colina, observando a otros niños reir, saltar y correr a unos cuantos metros de él y como si las marcas en forma de tatuaje negro que recorren su piel fueran su maldición, parece haber herido sus propios brazos y juntando sus manos hala las mangas largas de su camisa hacia adelante tratando de esconderlo.

-¿Abandonarte?..., -se escucha entonces la voz de Lucy, -¿Cómo todos los demás?...

-¿Puedes imaginar… a un espíritu celestial… que no puede permanecer en su tierra amada… porque todos consideran que su poder es perjudicial para los demás?…

-No me digas que… ese niño eres tú…, -¡No puede ser que exista ese tipo de tratos en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales!, ¡He estado en ese lugar muchas veces y jamás me ha parecido ver tal cosa!

-¡La perspectiva que se le muestra a los humanos es completamente insulsa!, -le reprocha dirigiendo su dolida mirada a chocar contra la de Lucy. –En un principio… no pensé que todos esos rumores fueran ciertos… pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que no podía llegar a finalizar mi contrato con nadie jamás…, ¡Porque nadie podía soportar la maldición!

-¿La Maldición?..., -parece entonces recordar las palabras de Silfides, "La maldición de Oufico", -¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?...

-Sí Silfides me entregó a ti… no fue por casualidad, por el simple hecho que eres una maga de espíritus celestiales… ella sabe perfectamente que todos los invocadores mueren… y como yo… nunca tuve un lugar en este mundo… acabé metido en toda esta tontería de las hadas…, -cierra los ojos sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Pero… por qué Silfides haría algo así?... ella es nuestra aliada…

-¡No es así!, ¡Nunca lo fue!, ¡Ella los engañó a todos Layla!, ¡Aquarius, Cancer y Caprico lo saben!, -hasta se pone de pie y la toma por los hombros ya sintiéndose desesperado.

-¡¿Layla?, -abre grandes los ojos Lucy, -No me digas que… ¿Tú?... ¿Conocías a mi madre?, -lo mira intrigada.

-¿Madre?..., -la observa de pies a cabeza y cual empezara a recordar un momento sumamente trágico niega rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras los ojos se le hacen agua. –Lo había olvidado…, -se lleva una mano a la cabeza, -¿cómo olvidar el recuerdo de Layla?... si estoy aquí… es por ella…

-¿Por ella?, ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?, -pregunta hasta de cierta forma amenazante tratando de encontrar la verdad.

-Ella fue la primera… y última persona con la que formé contrato… o más bien dicho… casi logro formar contrato… fueron 10 largos años… de sufrimiento para Layla…, -se lleva las manos a los ojos para que Lucy no vea sus lágrimas, -hasta que ella…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?..., ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!, ¡Mi madre falleció por causas desconocidas!, ¡Ella!, -aprieta fuerte los puños la Heartfilia, mientras lo observa y parece atar cavos a todo lo que le acaba de decir Oufico. -¿Por qué ella haría una cosa así?..., ¡¿Por qué se arriesgaría de esa manera?

-Porque pensaba que ella podría ponerle fin a todo esto… que está pasando ahora…, aunque no sabíamos como ni cuando… ella quería conseguir el poder de los espíritus más poderosos… para poder ayudar en el frente contra las hadas…

-¿pero cómo iba a saber ella de que todo esto pasaría?..., -incluso su mirada decidida ha caído a los suelos tras las revelaciones del espíritu.

-Por Grace… Grace Fullbuster…, -suelta finalmente la verdad, a lo que Lucy abre grandes los ojos y la boca.

=00000=

-¡Nooo!, ¡No quiero!, ¡No quiero dejar a Papii!, -llora desesperada Zelestine mientras se abraza de Gray, quien se ha arrodillado frente a ella para poder quedar a la altura de su pequeña.

-Gray-sama…, -lo mira también preocupada Juvia, mientras se sostiene el codo de un brazo con la mano del otro.

-Me prometiste que serías fuerte… ¿Recuerdas?..., -pregunta, pero la niña no hace más que apretar fuerte los párpados, mismo rostro que observa en ella su padre, al alejarla de sí para poder hablarle de frente. –Mi niña es una chica muy fuerte…, -le sonríe.

-Pero papi…, -arruga nuevamente los labios al comprender que el momento de la separación es en serio.

-Tienes que ir con mamá a buscar a Azur…, Papá se quedará porque tiene otras cosas que hacer aquí, ¡Pero sin duda las alcanzaré pronto!, -trata de hablar lo más animadamente posible para convencerla, -¡Recuerda que aún tenemos que ganar la carrera de caballitos contra el tío Natsu!

-…Eh… sí…, -asiente ella y se limpia sola las lágrimas residuales de sus ojos azulados

-¡Juvia!, -la llama entonces, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su brazo hacia ella, cuya mano es tomada rápidamente y acercándose a él en dos pasos, finalmente puede abrazarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?...

-No del todo…, -responde con franqueza y resignación, dejando escapar incluso un pequeño suspiro, -pero es lo único que puedo hacer…, -entonces se separan, el rostro de la maga está ruborizado por el llanto inminente que trata de controlar ya apretando los puños se da la vuelta y tomando a Zelly emprende camino en dirección al gremio. –Es lo único que se me ocurre…, -cierra los ojos para al segundo siguiente abrirlos y mostrar los iris coloreados de azul cristal.

0====0===0

-¡No puede ser que no haya nadie por aquí!, -baja por la montaña cubierta de nieve Erza, -Natsu…, -piensa entonces, -¡¿Qué rayos está pasando por allá?, tendré que ir a la ciudad…

0====0===0

-Tal parece que eso fue lo último que hiciste… Salamander…, -está arrodillado frente a Natsu, Hien, mientras aprecia como los círculos mágicos de extracción de poder se han completado en llenado.

-Mal…dito…, -logra articular frase Natsu mientras abre uno de sus ojos con cierta dificultad mientras el otro permanece cerrado, al tratar de levantarse con un esfuerzo, pero es inútil, todo su cuerpo tiembla y cae de golpe recostado contra el piso.

-No tiene caso que trates de revelarte de esa forma…, -baja a su lado Salamandra, -después de todo… con una sincronización de 78% de ti con tu magia… dudo mucho que pudieras realmente hacer algo contra el Dragon Slayer de llamas azules…, -le pone una mano en el hombro al otro sujeto.

-¿Sin… cronización?..., -repite para si, las palabras del hada, el joven Dragneel.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, Gray había logrado concentrarse para según él, llevar acabo su cometido de detener la unión de los MIPR y evitar la tan temida explosión congelante del lugar.

-Las palabras que un día le dije…, -sonríe al recordar ahora feliz abuelo joven de ojos del mismo tono que su nombre"-Incluso un mago de hielo no ve jamás en su vida el cero absoluto… porque puede provocarlo… pero jamás sentirlo realmente… llegar a ser uno con el hielo… te convierte en el mago de hielo con el control total…, -se enfocan sus ojos confiados, -en otras palabras… me diste la llave para volverme aún más fuerte que tú… ahora ya no puedes ganarme.", -pero debo admitir… que me serías de utilidad ahora… al menos me sentiría un poco más confiado…, -sonríe por lo bajo.

-Permíteme usar tu técnica… papá…, -sube la mirada y elevando uno de sus brazos al firmamento, toda la energía empezó a concentrarse a su alrededor, -¡VAMOS MALDITOS PRISMAS!, ¡SI NECESITAN UNA FUENTE DE CALOR VENGAN A MI!, ¡EL UNICO QUE PUEDE RECIBIRLOS COMO VERDADERO MANIPULADOR DEL HIELO!, -con su grito y cual le hubieran escuchado, todos los trozos de hielo empezaron a moverse en círculos a su alrededor, incrementando cada vez más la presión sobre su brazo, por lo que se vió obligado a levantar el otro y bajar su defensa. Mientras las ráfagas de aire frío se exacerbaban a su alrededor, haciendo volar sus cabellos y ropa.

-¡Esto!... ¡Es demasiado!, -sus brazos empiezan a temblar por la presión ejercida por los MIPR sobre él, por lo que la magia de captura se debilita un poco y varios prismas se salieron del círculo mágico en que los mantenía girando sobre su cabeza y adaptando su forma a la de depredador, se aventaron contra él irreconociéndolo como su portador y atrapándole uno por la rodilla derecha, otro en la cintura y uno más en el cuello, empezando a congelarlo por esas partes de su cuerpo rápidamente. -¡AAAAGGHHHH!, -por lo que cae arrodillado e invoca sin duda la siguiente fase de su plan, -¡KYUUIN KAATEN!, -de tal modo que todos los prismas que aún estaban cobre él fueron absorbidos como material para la creación de las cortinas de hielo que recubrieron el lugar, y antes de acabar de ser completamente impregnado por los prismas que se aferraron a su cuerpo, decidió darle fin al asunto, a sabiendas que no era seguro su regreso… tal como sucedió la primera vez que se uso esa técnica sobre él. -¡KOORI NO TOGE! y todo el hielo que estaba en los alrededores se transformó en pequeñas espinas innumerables, que en un segundo coordinadamente impactaron contra el cuerpo de Gray, en sus brazos, piernas, pecho, espalda, abdomen y cabeza y cual se fusionaran en simbiosis a su cuerpo se adhieren a él.

-¡AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza al sentir como cada centímetro de su piel es perforada por el inminente frío enloquecedor, por lo que cae arrodillado al piso, aún sosteniéndose la cabeza, sin embargo esta vez, puede percibirse aún consciente, respirando agitadamente y los iris color cristal sumamente encendidos. Mientras a los alrededores, muchas explosiones de hielo se escuchan, como si toda la ciudad se estuviera liberando de la magia que la ataba, el hielo iba explotando a correntadas con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, hasta las personas, finalmente fueron liberadas, se nota como Levy, Happy y Charle se miran extrañados unos a los otros, como preguntándose qué les había pasado.

Sin embargo el efecto contraproducente fue demasiado para el cuerpo del mago, quien en un principio parecía poder controlarlo, pero segundos después sus pupilas desaparecieron y su figura cayó de lado sobre la nieve, misma a la cual finalmente ha arribado Erza, cuyas pupilas se dilatan y boca se abre al ver a su amigo tirado en el piso.

-¡GRAAAYYY!, -corre rápido a su lado.

0000===0000

Lucy, finalmente se ha puesto de pie, luego de su charla con Oufico y corre en bajada por la colina al lado de Wendy y Cyan, aún llevando la bufanda al cuello y con la angustia reflejada en su rostro, -¡Natsu, Gray, Erza!, ¡Chicos, por favor que todos estén bien!, -habla consigo misma.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Against The Fairy Law, Capítulo Final "El final de 5 largos años", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Hola!, pues, jaja por fin llegamos a este tan anhelado capítulo, espero que les guste como va, que me imagino ya han de especular como es que esto va a terminar xD, ¡Saludos a! Andrea, Laila Yagami, Yukistar, Bea Fullbuster y Tribyta Zala.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN

YA NE!


	17. El final de 5 largos años

**FAIRY TAIL**

**AGAINST THE FAIRY LAW**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

"**El Final de 5 largos años"**

El Snow Fairy… el mago legendario que traería consigo a la sagrada muerte blanca que cubriría la faz de la Tierra de hielo, dando así inicio de la GRAN TERCERA ERA DE HIELO, finalmente ha aparecido, representado por las características de ser dos mitades de un todo, los magos gemelos idénticos; sin embargo… desde de las parejas de hermanos que se consideran como tales, existe una excepción a la regla, ¿Traerá esto alguna consecuencia? ¿ó será posible que la regla nunca haya existido?...

En toda la ciudad se ha armado un gran alboroto, las personas corren descontroladas de un lado a otro al verse libres de sus prisiones de hielo y en medio de aquella conmoción Azur y Zelestine corren de regreso al centro de la ciudad, cual hubieran sentido lo que pasó segundos antes de que el hielo explotara y dejara libre a los aldeanos.

-¡No puede ser!, -corre con lágrimas en los ojos la niña de largas coletas azuladas, mientras prácticamente se ha escapado de su madre, quien corre tras de ella, pero es atrapada entre la multitud, fácilmente eludible por la pequeña que se escabulle entre las piernas de las personas.

-¡Zelly!, ¡Espera!, -trata de avanzar Juvia, pero por cada paso que da, la arrastran tres hacia atrás.

Escena parecida sufría Lisanna mientras corría con los demás niños de la mano tras de Azur, la peliblanca por no perder a los demás, volteó un segundo hacia atrás a ver si estaban todos aún y al siguiente, que volteo nuevamente hacia adelante, ya había perdido de vista la figura del pequeño Fullbuster.

-Azur…, -abre grandes los ojos preocupada.

-…Azur-chan…, -parece comprender los motivos de la estrepitosa huída de su amigo, el pequeño hijo de Lucy, -Tía Lisanna…, -le habla suave entonces, por lo que la peliblanca a duras penas y logra escuchar pero lo hace, así que baja la mirada hacia él, -Debemos ir… ¡Estoy seguro que mi papi también está por llegar a ese lugar!, -habla finalmente y expresa su incertidumbre con ojos temblorosos y preocupados, por lo que la chica asiente y apretándole la mano al delantero de la fila de niños, el mismo Haru, sigue su camino.

Momentos después, los pequeños pero rápidos pasos en la nieve se hacen evidentes al sitio donde recién había llegado Erza, casi al mismo tiempo, aparecieron los gemelos viniendo de diferentes direcciones, pero ambos con la misma expresión de preocupación en sus rostros, ruborizados por el cansancio y la falta de aire causada por correr sobre la nieve, sus alientos se exhiben al aire, mientras sus lágrimas se perfilan en sus ojos y en un parpadeo se desbordan, lo mismo que su expresión que parece romperle el corazón a Erza al verlos acercarse tan temerosos.

-No puede ser…, -cae arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de su padre la pequeña, quien en un segundo rompe en llanto y tirándosele encima apoya su cabecita contra su pecho, -¡¿Qué pasó?, ¡Papii!..., ¡Papii!...

-¿Papi?..., -cae arrodillado Azur, un poco más abajo que su hermana, su mirada está perdida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando toma aire y volteando rápido en la dirección de Zelestine, se da cuenta que efectivamente se trata de su hermana, -¡Zelly-chan!

-¡Azu-nii-chan!, -le regresa el saludo, aún tumbada sobre el cuerpo de su papá, por lo que el pequeño logra comprender que si Zelestine está ahí, es porque Gray logró encontrarla, dándole fin al error que él mismo había provocado, al llevarse a su hermana al bosque en una aventura peligrosa en la búsqueda de su madre. -¡¿Por qué Azu-nii?, ¡Si incluso encontramos a mamá!, ¡¿Por qué pasa esto ahora?, yo… no puedo vivir sin mi papi… no puedo… no quiero…

-¿Mamá?..., -demasiada información que le cayó de impacto al pequeño, por lo que su mente trata de organizar la información, según sus recuerdos…

-¿Qué hay dentro papi?, -pregunta la niña con grandes ojos abiertos y curiosos, frente a la caja de cosas de Juvia que Mirajane tenía guardada en el gremio y le entregó a Gray.

-¿Es algún regalo?, -se emociona también Azur.

-Nii-chan si fuera un regalo no vendría en esta caja sucia…, -analiza Zelly.

-Son cosas… de mamá…, -termina por hablar finalmente, luego de un largo rato de silencio Gray.

-¡¿De mamá?, -se levanta su hija emocionada y junta las manitas, -¡Abrámosla Papi!, ¡De seguro tiene algo chulo adentro!

-Algo chulo…, -sonríe Gray por su comentario, -que palabra más extraña usas…, -baja la mirada por unos momentos, para levantarla y encontrarla con la de su pequeña, quien aún mantiene su sonrisa, que trata de retener para que los ojos de su papá dejen de llorar… ya que aparentemente ni él mismo se había percatado. -¿Eh?..., -la mira a ella y luego hacia Azur, cuya fas se ha coloreado de rojo al sentirse avergonzado por la tristeza y baja la mirada. -¿Por qué están así?, -pregunta, entonces siente caer una gota sobre su mano, por lo que extrañado se lleva una mano al rostro, abre grandes los ojos entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la extrañaba tanto… que hasta la lloraba inconscientemente…

-¿Papi?..., -pregunta el niño, por lo que rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas y les hace señas para que se acerquen.

-Papi es un tonto… ustedes no tienen que llorar porque papi llora… es sólo que a veces los recuerdos de mamá…, -se para al no poder seguir hablando, ya que las lágrimas se le desbordan, pero trata de recuperar aliento y observa las caritas de sus pequeños ya empapadas en su llanto, que lo observan estáticos. –los recuerdos de mamá son tan lindos que hacen llorar a Papi de la felicidad, como ustedes…, -les pone una mano en el hombro a cada uno y se arrodilla frente a ellos para quedar a su altura, -que son los recuerdos más lindos de mamá…, -les sonríe.

-¿recuerdo de mamá?..., -preguntan al unísono los niños. –Pero… nosotros no queremos ser recuerdos de mamá…, -baja la mirada Azur, por lo que Gray abre grandes los ojos.

-Queremos ser… algo importante para papi… que no lo haga llorar…, -empieza hasta encogerse de hombros por las lágrimas retenidas su hija. Palabras que conmovieron demasiado el corazón que hasta había formado una capa de hielo sobre él y halándolos hacia él los abrazó fuerte, por lo que ambos niños lloraron toda la soledad retenida hasta ese momento sobre su pecho.

Para ese momento parece no aguantarlo más y se levanta de golpe, ya en la realidad, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas desbordantes, -¡No quiero convertirme en un recuerdo de ti para mamá!, -le grita ofuscado, ¡Quiero que vivamos todos juntos!, ¡Me lo prometiste!, ¡Así que revívete!, -cae arrodillado nuevamente, -quiero…, -toma su mano entre las suyas y la aprieta fuerte, -que estés aquí conmigo… perdóname si hice algo malo… seré un buen hijo… te lo prometo… cuidaré de mi hermana… haré los deberes… me convertiré en un mago… ya no comeré cereal, ¡haré lo que quieras!, ¡Pero por favor!, -baja la cabeza y aprieta los ojos.

-Azur-chan… tú papá no…, -no sabe como intervenir Erza, ante el drama que los niños han armado.

Cuando las lágrimas de Azur caen sobre los dedos de Gray, estos se mueven ligeramente, para luego apretar la manita de su hijo que le ha tomado, lo mismo que Zelly puede sentir como su espalda es rodeada por el brazo de su padre.

-¿Se puede saber?... ¿Qué tanto están diciendo?..., -abre entonces ligeramente los ojos y mira primero a Zelly, quien estaba encima suyo y sonríe aliviada al verlo, para luego voltear hacia Azur, quien no suelta su mano para nada, -yo lo sé… Azur…, -le habla entonces, por lo que la mirada del niño brilla en alegría y parándose se tira encima de él también.

Momentos después llega finalmente Juvia y lo primero que hace es buscar a Zelly, pero se topa con la figura de Gray sentado en el piso abrazando a los dos pequeños, se dispone a avanzar hasta ellos, podría ser que hasta temerosa de poder ver a su pequeño hijo por primera vez, cuando la maga caballero la intercepta.

-Juvia… hay algo más que no te dije esa vez… y creo que es necesario que lo sepas…

-¿Erza-san?... Juvia ya no tiene problema con e… eso…, -no puede evitar sentirse algo incómoda por la conversación.

-No Juvia… por favor escúchame…, -habla seria, por lo que la Loxar no hace más que prestarle atención, -El Gray… con el que pasó eso… esa noche…

-¡¿"pasó eso esa noche?"!, ¡No lo digas así Erza-san que suena peor de lo que es!

-El punto es…, -habla con una gota al lado de su cabeza, -que él… llegó a mí sólo deseando desaparecer y morir…, -al escuchar sus palabras los ojos de Juvia se abrieron grandes y sorprendidos. –Y hoy… que están prácticamente reunidos los 4 ya… puedo ver… al Gray que era antes, ¡Por eso debes cuidar muy bien de tu familia ahora!, -le da una palmada empujándola por la espalda hacia adelante, -¡Ahora ve con ellos y sean felices!, -se queda ahí parada esperando que camine, pero Juvia no lo hace.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Erza-san?..., -habla sin voltear a verla, para luego voltear y mirarla con una sonrisa, -Aquí todos somos una familia… ¿Eso es lo que es Fairy Tail no?, -le extiende entonces mano y la peliroja sorprendida por su gesto se la toma y sonríe también.

Minutos después, la imagen de Juvia abrazando fuertemente a los dos niños cierra la escena.

=0000=

-No hay nada en este lugar Lucy-san…., -Mira en todas direcciones Wendy, hasta que nota como unos puñados de nieve están más desordenados que los demás, por lo que se acerca y agachándose logra identificar gotas de sangre mezcladas con el algodón helado. Mirando más adelante, encuentra unos mechones de cabello rosas dispersos por el sueño y rastros de tela negra regados por todas partes. -¿Qué es esto?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Wendy.

-A su mención, llegan rápidamente a su lado Cyan y Lucy, -esta última mira hasta horrorizada el cuadro del crimen recién descubierto, agachándose en la nieve, coge entre sus manos la tela y los cabellos, -No pue… ¿Qué pasó?..., -tiemblan sus ojos afligidos

-Pareciera que es el lugar de una tortura o algo por el estilo…, -analiza Cyan, sin fijarse la noticia tan terrible que causaría en las mujeres a su lado.

-Natsu-san… -se lleva las manos a la boca la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-¡Pero no está aquí!, -se para entonces Lucy y tirando la evidencia, toma por el cuello de la camisa a Cyan, -¡¿Entonces dónde está?, ¡¿Quién le hizo esto?, -lo suelta entonces y se lleva las manos a la cabeza nerviosa, -¿Y Haru?... ¿y si ellos también lo tienen?...

-Tranquila Lucy-san, lo mejor será reunirnos con los que están al centro de la ciudad, seguramente ellos sabrán algo de esto y quien quita y Natsu esté con ellos, -sugiere Cyan.

-Es… es verdad…, -asiente finalmente Lucy.

=0000=

-Algo muy extraño está pasando…, -se preocupa Salamandra, quien observa a través de una especie de campo de energía mágica. Luego de haber extraído toda la energía del Salamander la han pasado a lo que parece ser otro contenedor, Alex, el pequeño niño que estuvo encerrado con Zelly en la mazmorra está atado de pies y manos a una pared, mientras yace inconsciente.

Natsu, dentro de la misma habitación, ha sido aventado a una esquina, aún inconsciente.

0====0

En el centro de la ciudad, todos se han reunido esperando noticias, que según ellos encontrarían de los que llegaran y de cierta forma así es, se ha llegado a la conclusión, que los MIPR han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, junto con los altares de las hadas que han explotado, llevándose consigo buena parte del Ultramundo, sin embargo, aún queda la incógnita del paradero de Natsu y la verdad detrás de Gryan.

-Sobre Natsu…, -empieza a hablar Lucy, pero no puede seguir al recordar que Haru está entre los presentes, -seguramente está por venir…, -termina deprimiéndose un poco. Sin embargo… puedo… decir quien es Gryan… y qué es lo que quiere…, -los mira seria.

-El hombre que apareció frente a Gray-sama, -recuerda Juvia.

-Pude finalmente establecer un trato con el espíritu celestial Oufico, -informa, a través de él… pude comprender lo que está sucediendo… todo empezó hace 24 años…

-¿24?... El mago de hielo no puede evitar relacionarlo con su edad.

-Cuando mi madre trabajaba en el gremio de mercantes de Love and Lucky, una mujer… sabiendo que ella era una maga de espíritus celestiales, fue a buscarla en busca de su ayuda, su nombre era Grace Fullbuster…, -al pronunciar el nombre no puede dejar de ver a Gray a los ojos, -quien para esos momentos estaba embarazada de su hijo… y la habían separado de su esposo, -es entonces Cyan quien voltea incrédulo hacia Lucy. Pero ella decide continuar, -debido a que su futuro hijo tenía la ascendencia de un Snow Fairy, lo más probable era que ese bebé también lo fuera, por lo que las mismas malditas hadas de ahora… la buscaron…

-¿Qué?..., -no puede creerlo Gray, cuyos ojos tiemblan.

-Ella desesperada acudió a mi madre y según Oufico, lo único que pudieron hacer fue hacer un trato… debido a que las hadas reclamaban a uno de los gemelos, que comúnmente es así como son los Snow fairy… sin embargo Grace, esperaba a un solo bebé… por lo que acudieron con otro mago de espíritus que en ese entonces era el dueño de Gemini y así pudieron crear al otro niño… con la esencia del verdadero, pero en el cuerpo de un hada…

-¿Entonces?... ¿Él no es real?..., -parece confundida Juvia.

-No tengo idea…, -responde igual de desconcertada la Heartfilia.

Estaban aún discutiendo el asunto, cuando del suelo, empezaron a brotar varios pilares del hielo a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué pasa?, -prácticamente se vieron encerrados dentro de aquellos 5 pilares y miran estupefactos en todas direcciones tratando de averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No hay más remedio… no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitar esta terrible resolución…, -se escucha la voz de Gryan, quien finalmente ha aparecido ante ellos luego del emersión de los 5 pilares, acompañado de Salamandra, Silfides, Driades, Titania, Anjanes, entre otras muchas hadas a su alrededor.

-¡¿Tú?, -lo reconoce Gray y trata de levantarse del suelo pero le es imposible, por la debilidad que le ocasionó la destrucción de los prismas de hielo.

-Ustedes… seres inferiores, nunca podrán ser perdonados por lo que han hecho…, -habla furiosa Anjanes.

-¡La sola idea de pensar que la sagrada muerte blanca sería destruida era completamente inaceptada!, -refuerza Titania.

-Sólo hay una forma de recuperar lo perdido…, -habla finalmente Gryan, -¡Y esa es acabar con todos ustedes y llevarnos para siempre hacia el Ultramundo a los Snow Fairy!, -con sus palabras los pilares empezaron a brillar con una luz oscura destellante, cual trazaran el camino que debe seguirse de vuelta a aquel lugar, la luz emitida por los 5 pilares se traslapó una con la otra, adoptando la forma de una estrella negra, por encima de sus cabezas, la cual empezó a tratar de halarlos hacia ella por medio de una gran fuerza mágica magnética.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -vuelan hacia arriba sus ropas y cabellos mientras todos tratan de mantenerse firmes al piso, agarrándose de lo que fuera, rocas, ramas y entre ellos mismos.

-¡Water Dome!, -invoca Juvia entonces y la protección de agua se posó sobre ellos, sin embargo en breves segundos el agua empezó a ser succionada también.

-¡AGGGGHHHHH!, -grita el pequeño niño de cabellos dorados, cuyos brazos y piernas tratan de zafarse de aquellos sujetadores que le ataban a la pared, en la cual tres círculos mágicos han aparecido, uno por arriba de color rojo, uno por detrás de color azul y el último al suelo, de color blanco.

-¿Qué?..., -abre levemente los ojos el Salamander al escuchar los gritos, al hacerlo rápidamente se ubica en el lugar en que estaba, al recordar los últimos acontecimientos antes de desmayarse, las palabras de Gryan le vienen a la mente…

-"El mundo de las hadas se levantará entre todas las existencias que pudieron alguna vez poblar este planeta… aún y cuando la sagrada muerte blanca haya sido detenida… esos malditos humanos no son conscientes de su terrible error…"

En la realidad, Natsu se ha levantado apoyándose en sus rodillas y levanta el rostro decidido, -No tengo idea de qué es lo que esas hadas locas estén planeando… pero… ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIRRLOOO, RAYOOSSS!

Al notar la presencia de Natsu a través de su grito el chico voltea débilmente hacia él y le llama, -Señor… Dragon… Slaye…r…

En ese instante, ambos encontraron la mirada del otro y el Dragneel terminó por acercarse al pequeño, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué es… este olor?... ¿un hada?... no…, ¿Un humano?..., -se queda expectante.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, el escudo de hielo, el escudo de agua, el escudo de algodón de aries y la envoltura divina del dragón del cielo, estaban resguardando a los magos que habían sido atrapados en el umbral entre Earthland y el Ultramundo.

-No… puedo más…, -una de las capas del escudo de hielo desaparece y Gray cae arrodillado al piso.

-¡Es que serás idiota!, -le grita Cyan, quien sostiene el siguiente nivel del escudo, -¡Desde un principio te dije que me dejaras esto a mí!

-¡¿Ah sí?, ¡¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea para salir de aquí?, ¡Si no hacemos algo rápido esa cosa acabará por tragarnos a todos!, -responde el Fullbuster.

-¡¿No se te ocurre que si lo supiera ya lo hubiera hecho?, -sigue el pleito el peliazul.

-No puedo creer que se peleen así en un momento como este…, -murmura Lucy hacia Erza.

-De tal palo tal astilla…, -responde la Scarlet.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso…, -se lleva una mano a la boca la Heartfilia, -podría intentar hacer algo… pero no estoy segura de que funcione en un momento como este…, -tiemblan sus cejas preocupada.

-¿Hacer algo?, ¿Cómo la otra vez que Virgo cavó un agujero a través de la muralla de viento?, -se pregunta la maga caballero.

-No creo que esta vez algo como eso funcione… porque la muralla no es en sí lo que nos preocupa… sino ese agujero sobre ella…, sin embargo… cuento con la ayuda de Oufico… y no por nada es el más poderoso de los espíritus que poseo…

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Lucy-san?..., -la mira expectante Wendy, preguntándose si es que podría ayudar en algo…

Al mismo tiempo, los miembros de Fairy Tail, que habían sido descongelados, han tomado camino en dirección al centro de la ciudad, al percibir la enorme cantidad de poder mágico que proviene de ese lugar, mismo camino por el que andaba metros adelante el joven Salamander, quien habiendo salido del castillo de Gryan se dirigía al lugar de la batalla.

-Muy bien… intentémoslo…, -apoya entonces el discípulo de Ur, al escuchar la noción proclamada por Lucy.

-Nosotros sostendremos la barrera de protección mientras tú le lanzas tu mega ataque mortal, -sonríe Wendy.

-¿mega ataque mortal?, ay… si lo dices de esa manera pierdo toda la confianza que tenía, no sé si será capaz de ser un mega ataque… y menos mortal…, -se preocupa la Dragneel.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso… e inténtalo, -la anima serena Erza.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -gritan todos reuniendo su poder y en un destello abren un camino por el cual puede salir el poder de Oufico a través de Lucy.

-Con el poder de Oufico… el treceavo y más poderoso de los espíritus celestiales del zodíaco, invoco el poder de Aries, -la imagen de Aries semitransparente aparece con su nombre, ¡Taurus!, -la imagen de Tauro, -¡Gemini!, -la figura de los gemelos, -¡Cáncer!, -Cáncer mueve las tijeras, -¡Leo!, -Locke con el poder de Regulus en la mano, -¡Virgo!, -La imagen de la maid, -¡Libra!, ¡Escorpio!, ¡Sagittarius!, ¡Aquarius! Y ¡Piscis!, -inmediatamente un círculo construido con los 13 símbolos apareció frente a ella, recubriendo todo el lugar con una luz brillante y extremadamente dorada, -¡Demuéstrenle las reglas de las estrellas!, ¡ETERNAL URANOS METEORIA!, -invoca y los símbolos zodiacales que aparecieron a su alrededor se recubrieron con una esfera y de cada una se desprendieron 100 más, multiplicando el ataque de los 13, que a la velocidad máxima llegan a impactar contra Gryan, pero este es cubierto en guardia por una muralla de hadas que se interpusieron al ataque explotando con el sólo impacto, entre ellas Salamandra, Silfides, Driades, Anjanes y Titania.

-¡AGGGGGHHHHHHH!, -se escuchan los gritos y las explosiones, mientras Lucy pierde el conocimiento por la tremenda cantidad de poder utilizado, es cachada por Erza antes de que caiga al suelo.

Una vez pasado el estruendo, puede verse como muchas figuras luminosas se han elevado al cielo, desde el lugar donde se encontraban paradas las hadas, ellas mismas pero con un aura distinta… extremadamente brillantes, casi inobservables por su claridad luminosa.

-Las… hadas…, -tiemblan arrítmicas las cejas de Gray al ver que no han muerto.

-Espera… Gray-sama, -trata de tranquilizarlo Juvia y lo toma de la mano, -están… distintas…, -tiemblan sus ojos al verlas tan claras, hermosas y maravillosas.

-Puede que esa sea su verdadera forma…, -aclara Erza.

-¡Lucy!, ¡Igneel!, ¡Graayyy!, -se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Natsu, quien viene apoyado del brazo de Gajeel, al haberse interceptado con los miembros de Fairy que vienen como ayuda.

-Algo me decía que todo este alboroto eran ustedes…, -expresa el Dragon Slayer de metal.

-No les digas eso Gajeel… están muy lastimados, -le reprende Levy, quien junto a Charle y Happy han logrado alcanzar a los demás.

-Ella tiene razón, lo mejor será ponernos de una vez en guardia, no sabemos lo que tiene planeado el enemigo…, -apoya a Levy, Lily.

-Tienes razón, ¡Por eso es que eres mi gato querido compañero!, -sonríe el pelinegro.

-¡JA!, ¡JAJA!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, -empieza a reírse maniáticamente Gryan al ver a casi todo el gremio que tanto odia reunido frente a él.

-¡Ese tipo!, -se sorprenden todos al ver el inmenso parecido que tiene con Gray.

-Es una larga historia…, -responde el mismo Fullbuster al ver su sorpresa.

-Algo sé al respecto…, -sigue Natsu, quien soltándose de Gajeel ha llegado junto a Lucy y la toma en brazos al verla acostada en el piso.

-Descuida Natsu, Lucy está bien, -le informa Erza.

-¡¿Y qué diantres es esa cosa?, -sigue sorprendiéndose cada vez más Gajeel al ver hacia el cielo y notar el agujero interdimencional abierto por Gryan y que los hala con gran magnetismo hacia el ultramundo.

-¿Eternal… Uranos… Meteoria?..., -ha dejado finalmente de reírse Gryan y agachando la mirada los cabellos hacen sombra sobre sus ojos, -Lo quiero…, ¡LO QUIEROOO!, ¡Así como los Snow Fairys!, ¡Todo poder mágico maravilloso debe pertenecermeeee!, -de un salto entra en Fairy Mode, coloreando sus ojos de azul cristal y un par de alas de hielo aparecen en su espalda, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Lucy, pero es interceptado por Natsu, quien lo golpea con el Karyuu no Tekken y distorsiona levemente su camino, pero por la misma debilidad del salamander termina tambaleándose y casi arrastrado por el agujero hacia arriba.

-¡Natsu!, -se preocupa Happy y vuela hacia él.

-¡Nuncaaa!, ¡Jamás te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Lucyyy!, -le grita molesto el pelirosado, pero no ha terminado de decir su frase, cuando Gryan voltea hacia él y elevando su mano le ataca con un pequeño pero fulminante rayo de hielo, que atraviesa el pecho del Salamander del lado izquierdo, justo a nivel del corazón.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡NATSUUUUUUUUUU!, -gritan todos asustados y así Natsu cae al lado de Lucy sobre la nieve.

-No… puede… ser…, -estira su brazo tratando de tocarla, pero es envestido por Gryan en una patada que lo manda hacia atrás.

-¿Quién es el que no debe atreverse a tocarla jamás?..., -responde el Snow Fairy.

-¡Tetsuryuu no Houko!, -invoca entonces Gajeel para alejar a Gryan de Natsu y la envestida del dragón de acero, lo manda volando hacia atrás.

-Ahora… procederé… a llevármelos…, -se levanta entonces el mago idéntico a Gray y camina hacia ellos.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?... No es posible… si todos estamos aquí… y no podemos hacer nada…, -las lágrimas se escurren de los ojos de Wendy, al ver como los ataques de Erza, Gajeel, Mirajane, Alzack, Bisque y los demás no surgen efecto en el mago que continúa su camino hacia ellos.

Gray y Juvia abrazan fuertemente a los gemelos, al sólo poder observar como el enemigo se acerca.

-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer… ¡¿Pero qué?, -se pregunta en su cabeza Gray.

Todos entraron en desesperación, hasta que una pequeña vocecita logró infiltrarse entre todos los lamentos…

-Papi…tú eres un dragón… tú puedes…, -es Haru, quien ha llegado al lado de Natsu y pone sus manitas sobre su rostro, -levántate…, -una lágrima se desprendió de los ojos del niño y cayó sobre la mejilla del Salamander.

-Nat…s…u…, -se escucho en su interior la voz extremadamente ronca proveniente desde su corazón.

-¿Ig…neel?..., -lo reconoce e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviera siendo poseído por su propio poder, completamente rojos y una gran cantidad de magia circulo desde él hasta el exterior, deslizándose por la nieve hasta llegar a Gryan, envolviéndolo en una especie de capa hecho con su magia de fuego.

-¡¿QUÉEE?, -se desespera al ver que no puede eludirla y menos salir de ella el otro pelinegro azulado.

-Y de igual manera cual se vengara, de un brinco, Natsu entra en Fairy mode y las alas junto a las escamas de Dragón aparecieron en su piel, por lo que llegó volando hasta él y lo enviste con un puñetazo, alcanzándolo luego y tomándolo del cuello lo mira furioso.

-¡Si te digo jamás!, ¡ES JAMÁS IDIOTA!, -le grita habiendo recuperado la cordura, evidenciado por la aparición de sus pupilas en sus iris color café. Y volteando a sus camaradas prácticamente les ordena el siguiente movimiento. -¡AHORA!, ¡TODOOOSSS!.

-Supongo que no hay elección…, -se pone de pie Gray, -aún dudando ciertamente por su parecido con él, un hada que ha tomado su apariencia…

-¡Tenryuu no Houko!, -invoca Wendy

-¡Tetsuryuu no Houko!, -le sigue Gajeel

-¡Ice Geiseeerrr!, -es Cyan

-¡Water Nébula!, -no se queda atrás Juvia y así mismo los demás presentes, se ven circulas las cartas de Kana, las runas de Freed, el polvo de hadas de Evergreen, los Babys de Bixslow.

Al ver que todos los ataques han envestido contra Gryan, finalmente toma la decisión y ataca el mago de hielo, -¡Ice Make!, ¡Lance! Y con este último ataque, Natsu, que había volado sobre él para el último momento antes del ataque lo enviste.

-¡Karyuu no!, ¡Kenkkaku!, -inmediatamente cayó sobre él, la explosión lo nubló todo.

Una vez hubo pasado el estruendo, todo Fairy Tail ha quedado frente al mal parado Gryan y sorpresivamente, el que se acerca a él, es nada más y nada menos que su "Gemelo"… Gray camina un par de pasos más y llega a quedar frente a él.

-Hasta el último momento… tuve esa duda… y esa molestia en mi corazón…, -lo observa, mientras el otro Fullbuster, empezó a desmaterializarse de su forma terrenal, perdiendo el color de su cabello y piel… o más bien, recuperando sus verdaderos tonos, atenuándose a una especie de escala de grises. -¿En verdad?... ¿Tú sabes quien soy?..., ¿Quién era Grace?..., -trata de convencerse a si mismo que acabar con él, fue la mejor opción.

-Gray… un Snow Fairy es caracterizado por ser el par de un hermano gemelo… si yo no fui capaz de nacer a tu lado… y de tu madre… me alegra por lo menos haber podido haber nacido de esta manera… de una parte de ti… y si estoy aquí… es porque un día existí junto a ti…, -al acabar con estas palabras, ha perdido completamente el color y la apariencia que le simulaba a Gray, para al instante siguiente explotar en polvo de estrellas frente a él y con esto cerrándose el agujero interdimencional que había aparecido sobre Magnolia.

El viento sopló cálido moviendo los cabellos negros azulados del mago de hielo, -Mamá…, -cierra los ojos y el rostro de su madre le viene a la mente, -Pensar en todo lo que tuviste que pasar… pero ya… por fin se terminó…, -levanta la mirada al cielo y sonríe.

MESES DESPUÉS

La entrada de la Iglesia estaba abarrotada de gente, los invitados a la boca, no se habían decidido a entrar aún, no hasta que el novio les indicara que era tiempo de entrar.

-¡Ya les dije que se metaaan!, ¡Que no me oyeeen!, -junta sus manos en posición de Ice Make el Fullbuster, quien vestido de traje blanco, espera a que los preparativos de la ceremonia estén finalmente listos.

-¡Nooo!, ¡Te puedes ensuciar!, -le detiene Lucy, que viene elegantemente vestida. -¡Vamos amigos!, ¡Todos vayamos entrando!, -prácticamente los ordena en una fila para meterlos al recinto.

-¡Jajajaja!, ¡Si que estará divertido esto!, ¡Ya quiero que llegue la fiesta!, -aparece Natsu junto a Gray con un collar Hawaiiano al cuello.

-Creo que no estás completamente enterado de que tipo de fiesta es esta…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto Gray.

-¡Ya viene la noviaaaa!, -grita Erza desde más adelante, por lo que todo el mundo terminó finalmente de entrar.

Minutos después, el desfile de la bella novia por aquel pasillo rojo abarca la escena, un vestido blanco cuya cola es sujetada por Azur y Haru de cada lado, mientras Zelly va delante de ella tirando pétalos de rosa azul de una canastita a su paso.

La ceremonia pasó de un momento a otro, hasta que llegó el momento de las esperadas palabras…

-Gray Fullbuster… ¿Aceptas como esposa a Juvia Loxar, para amarla, respetarla y estar con ella en los momentos prósperos y los adversos, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-He esperado demasiado para esto… Claro que acepto, -responde volteando a ella.

-¿Y Tú, Juvia Loxar, aceptas a Gray Fullbuster como…, -no puede terminar sus palabras, porque es interrumpido por la Loxar, ahora Fullbuster.

-¡Claro que Juvia acepta!, -se emociona al ver que él no deja de mirarla y lo mira embelesada de la misma manera.

-Bueno… no me queda más que decir que Gray, puedes besar a la novia, -le índica y así, ambos se unieron en un pequeño beso, con el que la euforia del gremio se alborotó.

-¡YEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!, -silbidos y demás, despidieron aquella unión en la hermosa capilla.

Una fotografía de Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray y Juvia afuera de la iglesia riendo.

FIN

Música de salida: Eternal Fellows (Kakihara Tetsuya)

Una historia original de Sakura Zala

Butsukari au hodo Kiri ga nai honki de Hibana wo chiraseba

Todo el gremio en la montaña de colina abajo, para la carrera de caballitos sobre nieve y sin esquíes, están enérgicos como siempre.

Taisetsu na mono ga Hontou wa soba ni  
>Natsu carga en su espalda a Lucy, Happy y Haru, mientras Gray lleva a Azur, Zelly y Juvia, ambos han quedado enterrados en la nieve, mientras los demás competidores les pasan.<p>

Aru koto ga wakaru

Lucy y Juvia los animan a su modo y con sobre esfuerzo humano, caminan entre la nieve, haciendo un camino con sus cuerpos, pero enterrándose cada vez más, hasta que sólo se ven los que iban en sus espaldas, a Lucy le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Shoushin mo jakuten mo  
>Para la fiesta de navidad, la familia Fullbuster caminan por la calle con abrigos de orilla peludita, mientras pasean a su perrito nieve.<p>

Kanarazu wakachi aeru kara  
>Lucy escribe una carta, pero la esconde cuando Happy entra en la habitación.<p>

Kitto tsuyoku nareru

Natsu entra en el cuarto de baño de la casa de Gray y encuentra a Gray y Juvia en la tina.

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
>Erza derrumba el trineo de Santa Claus con la lanza de la armadura de Gigante.<p>

Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
>Lucy le da una botita de bebé a Natsu, quien parece no comprender y la mira intrigado.<p>

Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
>El nuevo bebé de Lucy y Natsu ha llegado, Lucy acostada en una cama de hospital con un bebé envuelto en mantitas rosas.<p>

Asu wa tsuzuku darou Fairy Tail

Natsu sonriente sostiene a su Nuevo bebé y abraza a Haru con el otro brazo, quien sonríe al igual que él, mientras Lucy les toma una foto.

Jidai no nagare mo Keshite kae rarenai Kizuna datte aru

Los años han pasado, notado en el crecimiento de Nieve, quien parecía un pequeño perro, pero ahora se parece más bien a un lobo siberiano, que corre veloz por el bosque, seguido de Zelly y Azur, de alrededor de unos 10 años, detrás de ellos Haru y su hermanita que tendrá ahora 5 años.

Onaji kurushimi ya Onaji yorokobi wo Dakishimeru kokoro

Saliendo del gremio van Wendy y Bastian tomados de la mano, entrando viene Romeo, quien los mira y se sonroja al ver a Wendy.

Hekonde mo mayotte mo  
>Gajeel habla emocionado frente a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos cafés y de lentes., quien parece querer que se calle para poder seguir leyendo.<p>

Dokoka de mite iru manazashi  
>Erza abre grandes los ojos al encontrarse con una persona, que de espaldas, se aprecia de cabellos azules.<p>

Dare mo hitori janai

Gray enseña Ice Make a Zelly juntando su puño con su mano, ella lo hace

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
>Gray hace el Shield, mientras ella una estrella gigante, con la que sus ojos se iluminan de felicidad, Gray la mira con una gota en la cabeza.<p>

Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
>Lucy le enseña las llaves mágicas a Haru, mientras Natsu le muestra su puño incendiado en llamas, como sugiriéndole que tipo de magia tomar.<p>

Honto no jibun de ireba ii  
>Haru se para del asiento en que estaba y deja a sus padres peleando, saliéndose sin que se den cuenta.<p>

Asu ga mieru darou Fairy Tail

Afuera Azur y Zelly lo esperan y sonríen al verlo, luego caminan juntos, Zelly mira de reojo a Haru y se sonroja.

Bueno, por fin llegamos al final, muchas gracias a todos lo que de alguna u otra forma, ayudaron a que este proyecto se hiciera, doy agradecimientos especiales a Trybita Zala, por su maravillosa ayuda, cada una de tus ideas me inspiró gemelita y aquí hago público que el nombre de los gemelos Fullbuster no es de mi invención sino de Trybita Zala xD, doy gracias a Saulen-sama por sus magníficas ideas para ayudar a desenredarme xD y a mis queridos lectores: Yukistar, Andrea, Laila Yagami, Bea Fullbuster, Lluvia-chan y Gabe Logan.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEEEE!

Preview…

La historia no termina… apenas comienza… un amor que pareciera imposible finalmente se consuma, a veces, la juventud comete errores que más tarde cobran las consecuencias…

-¡No quiero ser eso!, ¡No quiero que me llamen así!, ¡No quiero atacar Fairy Taaaaail!

**FAIRY TAIL, DARKNESS EYES, próximamente…**

-¡Zellyyy!, -la voz de Haru.


End file.
